The Best and Worst of Both Worlds
by THEAwesomestPersonEVER
Summary: What happens when two music superstars with complete polar opposite personalities are supposed to make an album together? Read to find out! And please, feel free to review! :D Oh,and don't worry, NO Hannah Montana songs here, despite the title.
1. What could possibly go wrong?

****

What could _possibly_ go wrong?

Raven burst through the doors of the building, obviously fumed. Her now long, curly locks moving, wearing a wife beater, black skirt stopping just above her knees, and her _signature _black ankle boots, hips rolling, mystifing everyone around her.

She stopped infront of a worker.

"Where is Jay?" She said slowly through clenched teeth.

See, Jay was her manager. I wonder what happened... Well, I _encourage _you to read on and find out.

The worker, obviously scared, shivered a bit.

"H-he's in there!" He pointed to a door.

She nodded, still mad.

"Thanks." She stomped off towards the door, muttering, "Gonna get him. Who does he think he is?"

The previously crucified worker watched her as she stormed off towards the door.

"What'd Jay do this time?" He shook his head and went back to work.

Raven pushed the door open to reveal a black haired man, with a suit on, his legs on the desk, talking his heart out on his cell phone.

"Yeah, I know! So, I told him-"

He was interrupted by Raven slamming her hands on the desk, causing the man's cell phone to fly out of his hands. He quickly picked it up.

"Y-yeah," He stuttered. "I gotta go." He shut the phone and grinned up at Raven, only to see her seething, teeth clenched and hands still on the desk.

"Ravie!" He said in a singy-songy voice, raising his hands up, causing Raven to narrow her eyes at him.

"Don't play that _crap_ with me, _Jay._" She growled, saying his name dangerously.

Jay took his legs off the desk and folded his hands infront of him, looking confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Raven scoffed, pushing herself off the table and crossing her arms.

"Please, what do you think you're playing at?" She shook her head and shifted her weight to her other leg.

"How come I find out _this morning_ that I have to do this album with _Robin_," She said his name with venom, ",the _week_ before we actually do it?!"

Jay sweatdropped.

"Oh, that. Hehe," He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I thought it would be a good idea! You know, Robin, Raven, Raven, Robin. Two birds!"

Raven scowled.

"You _know _how I feel about guys like him. Walking around like they own the place."

Jay frowned.

"Oh, come on! It could be like the best of both worlds. Rock, you," He said, causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"And R&B, Robin! It could be great! Come on, please, please, please!"

Raven shut her eyes tightly, unable to deal with Jay's childish pleas.

"Alright! I have to go pick up Isabella anyway." She walked towards the door and opened it while Jay muttered to himself.

"Yeah, yeah! Best of both worlds, that could be the album's name!"

Raven turned back, hand still on the door.

"Oh, yeah. And Jay?" She said, startling him.

"Y-yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"It _better _be good." She walked out the door, leaving it slightly open.

Jay gulped, looking out the door after she left.

"_What_ have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Ok, people's here's my new motto!! AHEM!!**

**_REVIEW!!_**


	2. It's settled then!

**_Disclaimer:...crys_**

**

* * *

**

**It's settled then!**

Robin sat in his chair, leaning back sloppily, with his sunglasses, in his baggy hoody, baggy pants, and even baggy _shoes, _deeply focused on his intense conversation on his cell phone, while his manager, Malcolm, was pacing around. Malcolm was a middle-aged, blonde, short man, and was wearing a gray suit.

"Ok, Robin! _Babay_!" Malcolm said.

Robin, texting at the speed of light, only grunted for a second, actually fooling Malcolm.

"Robin, this is a big shot!" Malcolm yelled, throwing his arms into the air.

Robin grunted again.

"You could be big!"

Robin grunted.

"Forget big! _Bigger_!" Malcolm said, eyes looking to the ceiling, in his own dream world.

Robin grunted (again), causing Malcolm to come back in to reality.

Malcolm frowned when he looked over to see Robin on his cell phone, chatting away. He suddenly smirked.

"You know, " He said slowly. " _Raven_ will probably _enjoy _working with _you_."

Robin grunted, then abruptly stopped, looking up at Malcolm, slowly.

"Did you say, _Raven_?"

Malcolm nodded, a sly smirk on his face.

"Yep..."

Robin's eyebrows went up, over his sunglasses.

"She's _hot_..."

Malcolm nodded, smirk plastered on his face.

"Yep, and only a year younger than _you_..."

Robin tilted his head to the side, as if thinking it over.

"...no..."

Malcolm's plastered smile fell off his face and smashed into a million little pieces infront of him.

"Wha..."

Robin shrugged.

"Dude, no! Besides, I hear she doesn't even like guys like me. Plus, she's younger than me _and _she has a kid. You _know _that's drama."

He went back to his intense conversation on his cell.

Malcolm frowned.

"Oh, _come on_!" He yelled startling Robin and causing him to stare at him. "I mean, LOOK at her!" He yelled pointing to the television, showing Raven carrying her daughter from a school, being crowded by paparazzi.

Robin stared at the television.

"..."

Malcolm's bottom lip quivered, while Robin continued to stare at the television.

"..."

Malcolm swung his head, causing his hair to mess up, and pointed to the television.

"Come on!"

Robin nodded, smirking.

"Ok-" He was interrupted by Malcolm jumping into the air, doing his happy dance. "_But_, no drama."

Malcolm nodded happily.

"Yes-sir."

Robin shook his head and got up for the door but, then stopped.

"Aren't you gonna call Jay?"

Malcolm shook his head.

"Already done!"

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"But, you didn't even know I was gonna say yes or not!"

Malcolm shooed him away. "You were gonna do it, despite what your answer was gonna be." He shoved him out the door.

Then he looked down where Robin was sitting, to see his cell.

"Let's, see what he was chatting on about..." His eyes widened at what he saw and he quickly ran out the door, yelling.

"Real men do not watch this stuff!" Throwing the phone back carelessly.

* * *

_Robin's Cellphone Conversation_

_Speedy: Don't you think it's the best show ever!?  
Robin: Yeah! WONDER-PET'S IS THE BEST SHOW EVER!! Wat's gonna work?!  
Robin & Speedy: TEAMWORK!!_

* * *

**Ok, I've gotten a whole bunch of hits but, no reviews! Stop being lazy and review! I COMMAND YOU!!**

**Now... You know what I want!!**

**REVIEWS!!**


	3. We finally meet!

**We _finally _meet!**

Raven walked in the studio with her daughter, Isabella, wearing a black tee shirt, jean skirt, and of course _signature _ankleboots.

What'd you expect? They're _signature_. Gosh, ignorant American's these days...

Isabella was only three years old and she had long curly hair, big amethyst eyes and chubby cheeks, just like Raven (Well, everything except the cheek part. But, whatevskis). She was wearing a jean skirt and a shirt that said, 'I'm too cool for you'. She held her mother's hand as they walked in a room with a big table in the middle.

Raven saw that people from her band were already there: Victor and Garfield. Victor was the bass player and he was a tall, muscular, bald, black dude. They called him Cyborg, because he was into electronics and Garfield was the drummer. He was kinda short but, taller than Raven. They called him Beastboy, because he loved animals.

Raven walked to a seat and sat Isabella down in a seat next to hers, then sat.

"Hey guys." She said lazily, resulting in a grunt from both the guys.

She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Ow!" Garfield yelled, rubbing the back of his head. He looked over to see Raven leaning back in her chair, smiling at him, head tilted a bit.

Garfield smiled. "Oh sorry. Hey, Rae-" He quickly stopped and grinned. "Hey! Rae! They rhyme!"

Raven arched an eyebrow. "...o..k?..."

Garfield shrugged and took his drum sticks out his pocket and started drumming on the table.

"I dunno. Maybe _I _should write the songs from now on? I mean, not to brag but," He looked up. " I _do_ have a certain artistic way with words." He stopped drumming and flashed a smile to himself. "Yeah.." He started drumming again.

Raven shook her head. "...yea..."

"Oh, yeah. Rae!" Victor's voice joined in. "Jay wanted you to have at least part of a song for him. Says he needs a new hit."

Raven nodded, moving the chair. "Don't you worry your shiny little head." She said making Victor laugh.

_Sarcastically _of course.

"I got one for him." She said lazily.

Just then, Jay walked in, as if he had heard what Raven said.

"Ok! Where is my hit?" Jay said, eyes filled with excitement.

Isabella's eyes widened. "Whoa..." She softly tapped her mothers lap. "Mommy? Is Jay psycho?"

Everyone but Jay giggled, until Raven decided to intervene.

"No, baby, it's not psycho, even though he is," She looked at Jay and smiled menacingly. "It's psychic."

Isabella nodded and sat back in her chair, satisfied. Then, her eyes got big, well, bigg_er_.

"Jay's _CRAZY?!_" She yelled looking Raven directly in the eye.

Garfield threw his drum sticks in the air and caught them, drumming again.

"Pretty much, yeah." He shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

Victor nodded, on his Gameboy.

"Uh-huh."

Raven nodded.

"Yep."

Isabella stared at Jay, then grinned up at Raven.

"Mommy, can I have some candy?"

Raven smiled at the way her daughter quickly changed the subject.

"Later, ok?"

Isabella nodded and sat back in her chair.

Jay shook his head. "Why's everyone against me?" He asked himself, quietly pondering, before he was interrupted by his cell.

"Hello? Ok, good! See ya in a few!" He shut the phone, and put it in his pocket.

"Ok, everyone! Robin's coming!" He said. "Which mean's all of you have to be on your best behavior. And I mean _all_ of you." He looked Raven dead in the eye.

Raven tilted her head to the side.

"What make's you think I wouldn't be on my best behavior?"

Jay scoffed. "Excuse me? This coming from Ms. I-won't-come-to-the-studio-unless-I-get-my-chocolate-bar?"

Raven's eyes widened, obviously insulted.

"How're you so sure it was for me? Did you forget about Isabella?"

Jay shook his head.

"Of course not, who could forget her?" He looked over at Isabella. "But, I also did not forget that, _you _are the chocolate obsessed one. Not Isabella."

Raven sat back in her chair, arms crossed and defeated.

Just then, Robin walked in with his manager. He was wearing a red baggy tee and jeans. But, _he _didn't have _signature _boots. Oh no! He had _signature_...

Sunglasses...

Malcolm walked up to Jay, smiling, and shook his hand.

"Jay! _Babay_!"

Jay smiled back. "How're you doing? I see you still got the baby thing going."

Malcolm shrugged. "I'm good." He grinned. "And it's _Babay!_" He took a seat by Jay and Robin took a seat next to him.

Jay cleared his throat and smiled. "Ok, before we do this thing, Raven said she had a song for us. Raven?"

Raven eyes filled with mischief as she took out her guitar. "Oh, of _course_, Jay." She strummed it and began singing.

**_My manger, Jay, says that he needs a hit_**

**_But, too bad for him, 'cause I don't really give a-_**

"Very funny, Raven." Jay interrupted her, with a serious look on his face, while Garfield and Victor snickered, giving Raven air fives.

Raven smirked. "What's wrong Jay, isn't my song good?" She said as she put her guitar down.

Jay gave her a look. "Uh, no?" He hit the top of his head, as if she should've known.

Isabella shook her head. "I liked it, mommy."

Raven smiled at her. "At least, _someone_ understands _real_ music."

Jay rolled his eyes playfully at her and looked towards Robin.

"Ok, Robin, I guess you should meet the band."

Robin smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah, I think I can figure this out myself. Victor?" He pointed at him and Victor raised his hand.

"Garfield?"

"At your service." Garfield said when he pointed at him.

"Aaand Raven." He pointed at her, only getting her pop gum in her mouth and look at him.

Jay smiled and nodded. "Ok, since you know everyone, why don't we get started on this contract ...thing."

He took out contracts and passed them out to everyone, except Isabella, and that didn't go unpunished.

"Hey!" Isabella yelled. "What about me?"

Told ya.

Jay shrugged. "Sorry, kid. No more."

Isabella shook her head and crossed her arms. "You _are_ crazy."

Jay frowned at her, then looked at Raven. "Jeez, what're you teaching the kid?"

Raven shrugged and popped the gum again, as she took out a pen.

"Fundementals of life."

Malcolm laughed lightly. "She's your daughter?"

Raven nodded. "Yep, all three inches of her."

Malcolm nodded and smiled. "She's cute, but aren't you a little too young?" He tilted his head abit. "After all, you _are_ only 16."

Raven gave a shy smile. "Unexpected?" She quickly changed the subject when she saw everyone looking at her. "Oh, a-and of course she's cute. She's my kid."

Everyone else chuckled, as Isabella looked around, wondering what they were laughing at.

"Where's her father?" Malcolm said.

Raven froze, then quickly shook it off. "Um-he-"

"He's not here. Couldn't handle a kid." Victor said, saving Raven.

Malcolm nodded, a sincere look on his face. "Oh, sorry for bringing that up."

Raven nodded, then mouthed 'Thank you' to Victor as soon as Malcolm looked away. Victor only smiled and shrugged.

Noone seemed to notice but, Robin. He made a mental note to find out what was going on.

Jay nodded. "Let's get started!"

_Pop! _

Raven popped her gum as she signed the contract.

_Pop!_

Robin twitched and looked up at her. He sighed and went back to signing.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Robin twitched after every pop.

_POP!_

"Can you _please_ stop that?" Robin asked irritated.

Raven only looked up at him, stared him straight in his glasses, and popped her gum.

Giving him a smirk, she went back to signing.

Robin sighed and shook his head, and went back to signing.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

"God! _Stop!"_ Robin stood up, his hands on the desk, and leaning towards Raven.

"Last time I _checked_ it was_ my_ mouth and you're _not _my _father_!"

Victor clicked his pen and shook his head.

"Here we go..."

* * *

After, about, agazillion ages later, according to Isabella, they finished signing the contracts.

"Ok, it's settled then! Robin and the band will do an album together!" Malcolm said.

Bored 'yays' and unexcited 'whoo-hoos' went around the room.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Ok, you crazy kids. Get out!" He laughed, making everyone else laugh.

Jay suddenly stopped laughing. "Seriously. Get out." He opened the door. "Like, _Now_."

Garfield frowned as he got up to leave. "Party pooper."

Raven smiled at Jay and her smile grew even bigger when she saw Isabella asleep on the chair.

"Come on, baby." She said as she picked her up and headed for the door.

She walked out and stopped when she saw Victor talking to Robin and Garfield.

"Hey, Victor? Thanks for today."

Victor shrugged and smiled. "Hey, what're big brothers for?"

Raven smiled and nodded. "Ok, bye." She waved to Robin and Garfield. "Bye, you guys." She walked towards the door.

Robin watched her as she walked out, Isabella in her arms. He cleared his throat.

"So, what was up with her today? Who _is_ the father?"

Garfield shrugged as he leaned back on the wall. "Dude, I don't think Rae'll like us telling you her business."

Victor nodded. "Yeah, I don't think she'll want you to know."

Robin arched his eyebrows. "Why?"

Garfield pushed himself off the wall. "Like he said, dude, I don't think she'll want you to know." He put a dollar in the snack machine, leaving Robin confused with no answers.

* * *

**Ok, peoples. You know the drill...**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Studio Time Take 1

****

Disclaimer: They're not mine! Geez! Stop mocking me!!

* * *

**Studio Time - Take 1**

Robin walked in the studio, his iPod in his ears. He was wearing a white tee, sweats, and don't forget the _signature_...

Sunglasses...

He opened the door and walked in, only to have Isabella greet him.

"Hi Robin!" She said, a big smile across her face.

He smiled down at her and closed his iPod. "Hey kid. What's up?"

Isabella only shook her head. "Nothing?" Then she suddenly grinned. "Are you a birdy?"

Robin chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, sorry." He shrugged.

Isabella frowned. "Aw." She huffed, then suddenly smiled. "I have to go see my mommy practice!" She ran off.

Robin's smile grew bigger. _Cute kid. _

He walked forward and followed where Isabella went and when he got in the studio, he was surprised to see Raven and the guys, already going crazy with their instruments.

Raven walked up to the mike and started singing.

**Every now and then, we all want something**

**Even if there's no way of gettin' it**

**If I stop my feet, could that make me beat the way around it?**

**Could I get myself around it?**

**Gimme what I want!**

She and Victor jumped up and stomped down.

**Everything I don't got**

**Get me what I want!**

She and Victor jumped up and stomped down again.

**Cause I'm a big shot**

Robin chuckled as they went crazy.

And I mean_ crazy_.

Raven was flipping her curly hair all over the place, her guitar in her hands, down on her knees, Victor was jumping around, eyes closed, and Garfield was on the drums losing his mind.

...Yeah...

Jay, sitting at the control table, just smiled and nodded his head along with the music.

"Bass Solo!" Victor yelled and started nodding his head as he played.

He was wearing a black muscle shirt that said, 'I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It' with a frog on the bottom with a crown on its head. He was also in sweats with just socks. Robin just took a wild guess that he just tossed them somewhere. You know, seeing as they were outside the booth on the side...

Robin looked over to see Isabella jumping around, grinning and having the time of her life. I mean, who wouldn't?

Her mom's a _rockstar_!

"Guitar solo!" Raven yelled, already playing. "Bella, watch mommy be a rockstar!" She yelled.

She was wearing a black, _fitting_, tank top that stopped at the top of her belly button, showing off her belly ring. She was also wearing a black skirt that stopped just a few centimters above her knees that had a silver chain going across it. And of course people,

Her _signature_ black, ankle boots.

Isabella's grin got bigger, if that was possible, still jumping. "Rockstar!" She yelled, her long, curly, dark violet locks flying as she jumped.

Robin smiled, seeing the way they interacted. As if, they were both children.

_But, it's obvious Raven is not_ _a child... not looking like that... _Robin tilted his head a bit... studying Raven.

"Drum Soloooooo!" Garfield yelled.

Isabella laughed, seeing as he was basically going through an _intense_ seizure.

He was wearing a green tee that had a tiger on it attacking an animal that said, 'I don't understand! Why are people so scared of me?'. He was also in black baggy jeans and black sneakers.

Jay turned around in his chair and smiled Robin. "Robin! _Babay!" _He said, impersonating Malcolm.

Robin smiled back, walked up to him, and shook his hand. "Hey! I can see that you're trying to get that Malcolm thing going."

Jay shrugged. "Yeah, you know." He turned back to the table and pressed a button. "Ok, guys? Take a break! Geez..." He smiled at them.

Raven and Victor nodded, putting their guitars down.

"Come on, dude." Victor said to Garfield, walking out the studio.

"No way, man!" Garfield yelled, drumming at the speed of light. "I'm feelin' it! I'M FEELING IT!!"

Raven shook her head from outside the studio. "Sometime's I really worry about him." She muttered to herself, but stopped when she saw Isabella losing her mind.

"Feel it! Feel it! Feel it!" Isabella spun around in circles, voice tired, with her eyes closed.

Raven shook her head, a concerned look on her face. "Garfield! You are corrupting my daughter!" She picked Isabella up and sat her down.

Isabella opened her eyes and smiled up at her mother. "Mommy, I was feeling it!"

Raven couldn't help but smile at her. "I could tell." She pushed some of Isabella's hair behind her ear.

Jay jumped up and clapped his hands. "Ok, people, Raven should have a song ready for us by now." He looked at Raven.

Raven sat down and crossed her legs and arms, pouting slightly. "Why do I have to give the songs? I mean, Garfield and Victor can contribute, too."

As soon as she said that, Garfield stopped drumming and jumped up, beaming.

"Yes! Me and Vic wrote a song!" He took out a piece of paper.

Jay stared at him, then wiped his face. "Ok, let me hear it." He said, scared of the outcome.

Victor jumped up and ran inside the studio. "1, 2..."

Garfield started.

**Our hommie is a player**

**That is all... so why'd you have to go and kick his**

Victor stepped up with a grin on his face.

**Ball and chain ain't that your game?**

**Cuz you a playa hata, that's a shame**

Raven shook her head and grinned at the first line, while Robin bopped his head along with the beat, while Jay was losing his mind, thinking, _'Where do these kids get this stuff?'_

Garfield walked up to the mike again.

**Cuz chicks like you ain't worth too much**

**So shut up girl**

Garfield and Victor walked up and crossed their arms.

**And make my lunch...yeah...**

They grinned hit their fists together as if their song actually had a chance.

_Please..._

Victor smiled. "So, what'd you think?" His eye's filled with hope.

Robin grinned, actually showing _all _teeth. "It was great! _I love it_!"

Raven stood up and gave him a look. "Are you friggen _serious_? As funny as it was, that song is one of the most _sexist_ songs I have _ever _heard!"

Robin scowled at her. "Excuse moi!"

Raven crossed her arms and smirked. "Good to see you're smart enough to know french! Maybe you won't screw up my songs!"

Robin stepped up, stomping as he did so. "What?! Your lyrics are already screwed up! Not as good as theirs!" He pointed to Victor and Garfield.

The said boys sweatdropped, getting scared to be in the middle of their fight.

You see, alot of people didn't know this, but, when Raven got pissed, it was not a pretty sight. Let's just say that, if you get into a fight with her, you'll probably want to get a piercing to take away the pain she engraved all over you.

Yeah...I know...

While Victor and Garfield were fearing for their lives, Isabella didn't mind at all, she thought it was funny to hear her mother throw insults at the... birdy, as she called him.

Raven scoffed, throwing her arms to her side. "Excuse _me_?! Even if my lyrics were worse than Victor's and Garfield's put _together,_ they would still be better than every song you _ever_ sang since you were _born_!" She huffed and moved closer to him. "No offense, guys." she said, refering to Victor and Garfield.

The guys only put their hands up and shook their heads, smiling sheepishly. "Oh no! Please, insult us as much as you can!" Garfield said, trying to avoid his death.

Robin stepped closer. "Dipwad!"

Raven stepped closer. "A-hole!"

Robin stepped closer. "Dipstick!"

Raven stepped closer and smirked. "_Dickless._"

Victor fainted at the insult, while Isabella squealed, grinning, and Garfield's face fell off.

_Literally. _I mean, you could see it on the floor and everything and- maybe I should continue the story. Ahem!

Robin fumed, losing his head. "Well, at _least _I'm not a 16 year old, single mother of a 3 year old!"

As soon as Garfield heard what he said, he lost all feeling in his body, threw his arms up and collapsed, while Raven seethed in front of Robin.

"_What?"_ She said dangerously.

"You _heard_ me!" Robin said, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

_Slap!_

Robin raised his hand up to cheek, seeing as he got, you know, slapped.

He turned his head to see Raven in front of him, breathing hard, eyes filled with a look that could make Tyra Banks give up weaves.

"Don't. You. _Dare _question what you _don't know_." She turned around. "Isabella, we're leaving."

Isabella shook her head, arms crossed and pouting. "But, Uncle Vic and Uncle Gar promised me candy!"

Raven put a hand on her hip, smiling a bit. "Isabella Soleil Roth! They live with us!"

Isabella's eye's widened with happiness. "Oh yeah! I can get even _more_ candy at home!" She jumped up, ran to Raven, grabbed her hand and started for the door. "Come on!"

Raven smiled. "Ok, ok!" She turned around. "Bye, Jay." She looked at Robin and glared at him. "Come on, Bella." She looked back down to Isabella, smiling at her as they walked out the door together.

"Mommy?" Isabella asked looking up at her. "Did Uncle Vic die?" She asked, making Raven chuckle.

"No, honey."

Isabella looked down, deep in thought. "Oh...Well, did Uncle Gar die?" she asked, voice full of excitement.

"No," Raven squeezed her hand. "Noone died." They walked off.

Robin fell in a chair, face in his hands. "...she hates me...ow..."

His glasses pinched him...

Jay hit the top of his head. "Duh..." He frowned when he saw how depressed Robin looked. "_But! _Don't worry about it! She'll get over it."

Robin looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Promise." Jay smiled.

Robin nodded as he got up, getting ready to leave. "I gotta go. See ya." He walked out the door leaving Jay with a nearly dead Victor and a nearly dead _and_ faceless Garfield.

Jay walked over to the studio booth, looking over to see if Garfield and Victor were still alive. After making sure, he decided...

"I'm gonna get a smoothie!" He skipped out the studio leaving Garfield and Victor...alone...

"That was _INTENSE_!" Garfield jumped up, face and all.

"I know!" Victor grinned. "This is going to be very interesting, making this album, you know?"

Garfield nodded. "Yep... Wanna get a smoothie?" He suddenly asked, making Victor stare at him.

"..." Victor stared at him, then suddenly smiled. "I'd be de-lighted!" They left the studio booth.

* * *

**Ok, obviously, the songs weren't mine, so, here they are.**

**The 1st song was I Always Get What I Want - Avril LaVigne**

**And the 2nd one was that rap by Spinner and Jimmy from Degrassi. **

**Now that _that's _over with...**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. No Name

**If _I owned Teen Titans_...I dunno, I just don't...crys**

**

* * *

**

Couldn't think of a name for the chapter, so this is it! :D

Raven sat on her bed and stuck her spoon in the ice cream box and stuffed the spoon into her mouth.

"I mean, who does he think he is? Talking about me like that, he doesn't even know me!" She smiled. "Mmm, rocky road..."

Starfire, sitting across from her, shrugged. "Well, maybe it was you called him the dickless?"

Starfire was one of Raven's best friends. She was from Russia and even though the accent was now gone, she still spoke the same. She had firey red hair, emerald eyes, and _very_ tanned skin.

Raven pouted slightly, "Well, he deserved it! I mean, I know you kinda have a crush on him but, he's kind of a jerk. No offense."

Starfire shrugged, a not caring look on her face. "The offense is not taken. He can be a... jerk when he gets mad."

Raven stuffed more ice cream in her mouth. "But, still. I can't believe he said that. He doesn't even know what I've been through... Star, you wanna switch boxes?"

Starfire smiled a bit, "Why do wish to switch?"

Raven pouted even more. "You have Cookies and Cream! And I'm tired of Rocky Road."

Starfire shook her head and exchanged their boxes, while Raven grinned stuffing her spoon into her new box.

"Yum, yum, yummy!"

* * *

Robin grunted as he punched the punching bag.

He can't punch a kicking bag...

"Even though I regret what I said, I'm still kinda mad at what she said."

Speedy, who was holding the bag, only shrugged. "Well, I still don't think that you should've said that. She's been through alot."

Robin punched the bag harder, chuckled. "How come everyone know what's going on with Raven? Except _me_?"

Speedy arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean everybody? It's just me, Victor, Garfield, and" His eyes softened, "Starfire..."

Robin stopped punching and wiped his forehead, a smirk on his face. "Starfire, huh? When're you gonna ask her out?"

Speedy crossed his arms and looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I don't like Starfire..."

Robin chuckled, then got in his stance again. "Come on, again."

Speedy nodded and walked behind the bag. "So, what's going on with you and R-R-R-Raven?"

Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "Why'd you say her name like that?"

Speedy smirked and tilted his head abit. "Because, she _deserves _to have her name said like that. I mean, you _have _seen her."

Robin rolled his eyes at him. "Sure, whatever."

Speedy's widened. "You like her, don't you? Dude! This is _major_! If you guys get together, you'll be the hottest couple since...since..._I _was_ created_!"

Well, as you can already see, Speedy thinks he's the prettiest man ever. He thinks he's a present to the world. He thinks that everyone should bow down to him when he walks by. I guess he _is_ _all _those things...in the world of his own, as Starfire would say.

"I don't like her!" Robin managed to say through clenched teeth, punching harder.

"...You're the worst liar ever..."

* * *

Starfire sat back on Raven's bed, full from all the sweets, a hand over her stomach, and burped. "Friend Raven?" She said, getting a groan from Raven.

"Perhaps you should try to not be so mad. I heard it is not good for your body."

Raven groaned as she sat up, her now slightly bulging stomach sticking out a bit. "Yea?" She poked her stomach. "Perhaps I should stop eating icecream when I get mad." She muttered to herself.

Starfire tilted her head. "Yes. At least _try_ to get along."

"Eh..I don't think so..."

Starfire pouted, then her eyes brightened. "But, what about Isabella? You do not wish for her to be violent or insulting when she's at school. Do you?"

Raven arched an eyebrow and tilted her head, thinking it over. _I have_ _already been getting complaints about her behavior..._

"Ok, I'll try..."

Starfire jumped up abit. "Yes!" She cleared her throat. "I-I mean, that is most joyful!" She clapped her hands.

"But, he _has_ to apologize..."

"Oh, I am _most _sure he will."

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"But, you _have _to!"

Robin sat down, gripping his hair abit. "Ok! Ok! Fine! I will _apologize_! Just leave me alone... Gosh..."

Speedy grinned, jumping up. "Good, do it as soon as you get there tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok! Now, get outta my house." He pushed him out the door, and closed it before Speedy could say a thing.

Speedy smirked and took his cell out. "Hello?"

* * *

Starfire held up her hand. "I am most sorry, Friend Raven, I have a phone call. Please do the holding of the on."

"Ok." Raven said lazily and smiled when she saw Isabella running in. "Hello, my little Izzybear!"

Starfire smiled at them and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. "Hello? Speedy! Is he going to do the apologizing?" She paused.

"That is _most _good! Now," She smirked. "Plan Unify the Birds is doing the going." She paused.

"Oops, Sorry. Plan Unify the Birds is ago!"

* * *

**Ooooh... Are Speedy and Star upto something?! Well, yeah, I kinda just gave it away...**

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Studio Time Take 2

**Studio Time - Take 2**

"Ok, you know what you're supposed to do right?" Speedy walked closely behind Robin as they walked into the studio building.

Speedy was wearing an orange muscle shirt, of course, to show off his '_beautiful _muscles' and white shorts the stopped at the bottom of his knees. While Robin was wearing a black wife beater and jeans. And, of course, his, say it with me people,

_Signature _sunglasses...

Robin nodded. "Yeah." He took out his iPod.

"Are you sure?" Speedy had a concerned look on his face.

"Yes." Robin said sternly, as he put his earphones into his ear.

Speedy frowned then took them out his ear. "Are you sure?!"

"YES!"

"...Are you sure...?" Speedy asked meekly, making Robin groan.

While Robin was getting interrogated by the relentless Speedy, Raven was inside the building, holding Isabella's hand, and Starfire on the other side.

"Friend Raven! Are you sure?" Starfire asked, wearing a white sundress with pink flowers all over it, with pink leggings underneath and white flip-flops.

"Yes! Star, I'm sure!" Raven said, frustrated, wearing a white wife beater, black skinny jeans and her _signature _black boots.

After all, who wouldn't be when someone was asking you if you were sure about something from 5 o'clock in the afternoon to midnight, wake you up at 3:03 in the morning to ask you if you were sure _again_, then start all over the next day starting at 7 am?

It was _3:30 pm. _

"But, friend Raven! What if you can't apologize for what you said?!"

"Star,-"

"Or _worse _what if you can't accept _his_ apology?!"

_"Starfire!-_"

"Then, the album would be ruined! It would be the beginning of the," The room get dark and a spotlight went on her face.

"_Shakala..._" Then the light suddenly left and all the lights went back on.

Raven looked around confused, "What...The lights! What was that?!" She asked, only to see Starfire still ranting on and on about the...

_Shakala..._

"Jeez, not again..."

Now, while Raven tried to calm Starfire down, Robin walked through the halls, Speedy still speaking.

"I mean, I know I'm gorgeous but, can't they at least _try _to control themselves? I mean, really!"

Robin clenched his teeth, trying not to strangle Speedy, secretly hoping he would run out of air from talking so much.

"But, who can blame them? I mean_, look at me!_" He took out a mirror and starting combing his hair.

Robin shook his head and turned around, facing Speedy.

"Speedy! _Shut up_! Ok?! Man, do you have any _clue_ what it is _like _listening to you talk about yourself?! I mean, if you _love _yourself _so much,_ go _marry yourself_! Seriously,..." His voiced trailed on, still infront of Speedy, walking backwards.

Speedy smirked when he saw Starfire and Raven in the same position.

Isabella's mouth went into a small 'o' when she saw Speedy but, she closed her mouth when Speedy gave her a small sign with his finger.

"Star! It's ok! Alright? It's fine!"

"Shakala! Shakala! SHAKALA!!" Her eyes brightened when she saw Speedy and nodded when he gave her a small nod.

"**_SHAKALA!!_**" She yelled once more.

"Starfire! It's ok-" She turned around to see who she bumped into. "I am _so_ sorry! I- Oh, hello Robin." She pushed her hair behind her ear.

Robin cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. "Hello Raven...what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing...you?" She looked up at him.

"Same he-"

"Oh come _on_! Apologize and make up already! Gosh!" Speedy yelled, a frustrated look on his face.

"I most agree with Friend Speedy." Starfire said quietly.

Robin put his hand in his pocket akwardly. "Ok, Raven? I am sorry."

Raven nodded , crossing her arms. "Ok, I accept..." She got a look from Starfire. "Oh! Oh yeah... Robin, I am sorry that I said that you had nothing going on down there."

Robin's face flushed. "I accept..."

Starfire grinned, clasping her hands. "Look! They are both wearing the beaters of the wife! That is so cute!" She said, making Robin and Raven blush.

Speedy smiled. "It's wife beaters Starfire and they are cute."

Raven turned and crossed her arms again. "I don't _do _cute..."

Robin shoved both his hands in his pockets. "Same here..."

"...Cutie pies..." Starfire quietly retorted.

Speedy jumped up, and excited look on his face. "Alright! Now let's-" He stopped, seeing Isabella jumping up and down in the middle of the hall, humming excitedly. "...Let's go make an album!"

* * *

Jay smiled tearilly, "Now! Rock and R'n'B shall _finally _be combined!!" He finished, raising his arms up above him, gaining a roomfull of stares.

Garfield stared at him, an eyebrow arched. "Dude. Calm down. Besides, it's already been done, no use being excited..."

Jay frowned then shrugged. "Oh well, ours is gonna be the best anyways, might as well." He said, now gaining murmurs of agreement.

"Raven, do you have a song _now_?" Jay said, hopefully.

Raven nodded, popping gum in her mouth. "Actually, I do." She took out her purse and started rummaging in it. Taking out crumples of paper and other variables, hitting people with it occasionally.

"W-was that a cat?!" Victor yelled, covering his head.

She sighed when she found her songbook. "Ok, I have a couple but, they're not all that good."

"Surely, it must be good!" Starfire said, smiling. "You are a...a...oh, how do they say it...a _rockstar_!"

Raven shook her head and took out her guitar. "Ok, if you say so. Alright, this one is one of the R'n'B one's so...yeah." She finished the last part boredly, making a couple of people chuckle at her.

She cleared her throat dramatically and strummed her guitar.

**_Hey... Take me tonight..._**

**_'Cause I really want you my baby, no place I'd rather be_**

She continued strumming hitting the guitar a few times.

**_Why don't you take me tonight? _**

**_Take me away wherever you like_**

**_'Cause I really want you my baby, no place I'd rather be_**

**_You're all I need, all I want_**

Garfield took over the beats, nodding his head along with the song.

**_Boy, you got everything that I need, and I couldn't ask for more_**

**_And everything one me is all your's _**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_'Cause you make me smile like I never smiled before_**

**_And I adore you, want a little more of you_**

**_Do anything, I'll go anywhere, long as I can hold your hand_**

**_So, let's go_**

Raven tapped her hand on the guitar once more and sighed. "Well, that's all I got so far. Is it good?"

Jay nodded and clapped. "I _loved _it." He said, making Raven smile. "But, what about Robin?"

Raven nodded. "Oh, he's in there...some where. I've been thinking up a couple of parts that'll go good with his voice. So, don't worry about it."

Robin beamed. "I've got a song with parts that go with my voice." His grin brightened, making everyone but, Speedy laugh.

"And you call me conceited? You're getting worked up 'cause you got a part in a song..." He shook his head.

Robin crossed his arms, turned, and blew away an imaginary feather from his face. "Ph-wah-ph-...jealous..."

Jay clapped and nodded. "Well, take out them songs Ravie- Rave. We got an album to make" He said, pulling up his pants.

"Let's get down to business." He said in a _bad_ Texan drawl.

* * *

"No, get that note, Robin! It's not that difficult!" Raven half yelled, making Robin groan.

They were still in the studio, working on the song from before. Just Robin, Raven, and Isabella.

Let us watch the drama or stupidness unfold...

"I'm trying _and _it's too flat for me! Can't you do it?" Robin pleaded, almost childlike.

Raven shook her head, standing in front of him, arms crossed. "No! It's not too flat, _you're _flat! And you're making the _song_ _sound_ flat." She sighed and shook her head. "Isabella tell him to get the note."

Isabella stook in front of Robin, and shook a finger in his face. "Robin! Get the note!" She poked his nose and giggled.

"Your nose's squishy." She giggled again, making Robin groan again and shove his face in his hands.

"Thank-you Bella." Raven sighed as she shook her head and picked Isabella up, setting her in a chair outside the booth.

"You better get that note before _I_ get Isabella back in here." She sighed and walked to the piano in the back of the booth.

"Come on. I know you hit those high _and _low notes in _all _your songs. What's that song of your's? Talking about circles or something?"

"Circles?" Robin mumbled, face still buried in his hands.

Raven nodded and started playing. "Yeah, that's the one...Kinda obvious when you think about it..."

**Ran across a picture you took of me and it got me thinkin'**

**'Bout how we used to be, it was just you and me**

**Still hear you say you love me, put noone else above me**

**But, that was back then, now you're just a memory**

Raven paused, looking back at him and shrugged. "I don't remember the rest of that part but, I remember the chorus."

She started playing again.

**If you love something, let it go**

**And if it comes back, then it's how you know**

**I got to the stop light, then I made four rights, now I'm back where I -**

She stopped and smiled when she heard Robin quietly singing along with her. She kept going.

**The further I go, the closer I get back to you**

**I say I moved on till I'm reminded of you**

**Can somebody help me?**

**Help me get out of this circle, out of this circle**

Raven stopped playing and smiled. "See? You can do it. And compared to that song, _our _song seems so simple. So, you better get it." She paused and smirked at him. "I do know a good impersonation business..." At that Robin got up and stretched.

"Let's get down to business." He said in a Texan drawl.

"Huh, better than Jay's..."

**_After Robin FINALLY Got The Song Down..._**

Robin stared at Raven, a disturbed look on his face. "That's not funny..."

"Guess you should've been there..." Raven sighed out.

"I should've _been there_? Raven, that woman's _shoe_ was stuck up that poor mans-" He looked over, seeing Isabella trying to float. "U-up his _rear_."

Raven shrugged. "I sort of feel bad though," She said, making Robin feel as if she had remorse. "But, who wouldn't feel bad? I mean, having your shoe up someone's butt? That's just torture! The quality will never be the same."

"Never be the same." Isabella said, grinning up at her. " I sound like you!" She said, squealing.

"Yes, baby, you sound just like me." Raven said, smiling at her, then watching her run and start jumping again. Or _floating _again, whichever floats your taco.

Robin chuckled and shook her head. "She's cute. Crazy," He said, making Raven laugh. "But, cute." He nodded.

Raven chuckled and nodded as well. "Yeah, she's just a little ball full of sugary hyper goodness."

Robin smiled and cleared his throat. "Wh-where's her dad?" He felt uncomfortable asking the question, remembering how she reacted when Malcolm asked her.

Raven swallowed hard, nodding. "Her father? Well, actually - "

"Raven! You gotta go!" Garfield burst through the door. "Victor's brother switch went on crazy mode and I have to get you home in 5 minutes or else he's calling the FBI, CIA, and the POPO!"

Isabella ran and jumped on Garfield. "Uncle Gar!"

"Hey, kid," He picked her up. "We gotta go! Your Uncle Vic is losing it!" He yelled frantically, making Isabella giggle.

Raven sighed and shook her head. "Not again, last time, he actually called the CIA." She looked back at Robin and breathed out, silently thanking Garfield for saving her.

"Bye, Robin. See you later." She ran out the door after Garfield and Isabella, leaving Robin with his questions.

* * *

**Ok!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! **

**sorry...had _sweet milk_. How I love the sweet milk...**

**Anywayz... Who ever can guess who Isabella's father is, gets...A virtual cookie!! Or whatever you think you deserve, but, if you can't get that pony...it's not my fault...**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Whatever Chappie!

**_The Whatever Chappie!! Yay!!_**

"Will you just leave me alone?!" Robin yelled, running from a mob of paparazzi, scary monsters, as Robin called them, with a bunch of cameras and autograph books.

"Robin! We love you!" Some yelled. "I hear you're making an album with Raven!" Another yelled. "Is it possible that you two will hook-up?!" The person yelled again, making Robin run faster.

"No!" Robin yelled back. "I dunno! Just leave me alone!" He turned in front of the gate of a mansion, clicking the intercom button as if his life depended on it. "Come on, come on." He muttered.

"_Yes?_" A voice said, coming from the intercom.

Robin jumped up and down. "There is a whole _mob_ of paparazzi coming for me! _Save me Victor_." He commanded desperately.

"_I'm so very sorry,_" Victor said menacingly. "_Could you repeat that please?_"

Robin looked from the gate to the paparazzi, back and forth, forth and back, even _up and down_ before deciding...

He was gonna fly like the bird he was...

Robin scoffed. "Screw this." He climbed up the gate and jumped down the other side, turning and smirking at the paparazzi. But, then his smirk faded when he realized something...

Some of the paparazzi were birds, too...

Robin's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, turning quickly and running as if his life depended on it, because, frankly, with the paparazzi, it kinda did.

Sweat dripped down the side of his face as he ran, muttering _completely _unnecessary profanities, that would make mummies that had been wrapped up for millions of years, fall into another level of the after life.

Robin stopped in front of the mansions door, knocking on it at the speed of sound, almost making a dent. Then, as if his wildest dreams had come true, Robin smiled. He smiled like he never smiled before. And what was the cause of his smiling?

Isabella!

Isabella opened the door, grinning up at Robin. "I saw you running from the crazy people with Uncle Vic!"

Robin grinned back, wholeheartedly at the one who saved his life. "Isabella!"

"Who's at the door baby?" Raven ran to the door and smirked at Robin, who was panting as if he had finished an 1000 mile marathon.

"Hello, Robin." Raven crossed her arms, smirk growing bigger. She was wearing a black camisole, grey, baggy sweats and her _sig_- wait a minute..._what?!_

_Not_ her _signature_ black, boots. This is _my _story and _I _created those boots! She should be wearing them! You know, what forget it... _ahem._

Yes, people. Raven was bare footed and her toenails were painted blue.

"Robin, do you need anything?" She asked mischievously, still smirking and arms still crossed. "Oh, Robin! You don't look too good! Are you stressed out?"

He was wearing a plain white tee that had a slight tear on the shoulder and a smudge of dirt on the front, thanks to the _monsters_ and jeans.

"Raven," He said, carefully. "I am about to _die. You must help me_." He looked back and winced when he saw the _monsters_ getting closer, turning back, he pouted.

Raven looked behind him. "Robin!" She yelled. "Who are _they_?!" She asked in fake surprise.

Robin looked back, seeing them coming closer and closer. "_Raven._" He said, looking her in the eyes. "_Please._"

"But, why?" She asked, mischief glinting like crazy in her eyes. "They look like such nice people!" She yelled, just to spark the paparazzi's fuel, making them run even faster.

Robin looked back from the monsters to Raven. Monsters, Raven. Monsters, Raven. Monsters, Raven. Monsters, Raven..._Breathe_.

Raven waved at the paparazzi, giving them a mega-watt smile, making Isabella smile also.

Robin's eyes bugged out, making Raven smirk.

Raven shook her head, making her curls bounce. "You know what? I don't know what your problem is Robin. These paparazzi are the most _influential, powerful_," She quickly pulled Robin in and shut the door, causing some of the paparazzi to hit their faces on the door.

"Pains in my neck, I have ever had the misfortune to deal with." Raven finished, rolling her eyes. "Hey Robin, want a drink?" She asked nonchalantly.

Robin looked from the door to Raven. "What was that?!"

Raven shrugged, picking up Isabella. "I psyche them out every week." She walked to the kitchen, then turned around.

"Oh yeah, the guys are up there." She pointed to a staircase. "2nd door on your right." She turned back and started walking towards the kitchen again.

"Come on, Izzybear." She said, smiling at Isabella, bouncing her up and down, making her giggle.

Robin shook his head, watching her figure walk away, then folowing the instructions she gave him.

* * *

Jay walked into the studio building, in a gray suit with a purple shirt inside, whistling, actually _excited _to be there today.

"I wonder what the two birds are gonna argue about today."

Of course.

He walked into the studio and looked around, seeing noone there yet.

"Huh, I wonder where everyone is...Oh! A note." He spotted a yellow post it on the table.

_Dear Jay, wait why am I saying 'Dear Jay'? _It was at that part Jay decided that Garfield wrote the note.

_Anyway, we can't come in today, we have some very important work today... in India... and you can't come..._

Yep, it was Garfield.

_Oh, if you're wondering who the we is, it's me, Victor, Raven, Star, Speedy, and Robin. Oh, and of course Isabella._

_Have a good one, _

_Beast Boy._

Jay put the note down and sat in a chair. "Exactly, what is so important that they can't come in for the making of the album?" He wondered.

* * *

"Super macho, mondo, super secret ball of secrecy c_annonball!_" Victor yelled as he, in his gray swimming trunks, and Garfield, in his green swimming trunks, jumped in the pool, doing a series of tricks before falling into the water, ultimately splashing everyone around.

"Aw, come on, guys!" Robin yelled, in his orange swimming trunks. "I'm making a burger here and you just decide to kill it's ultimate juiciness?! Do you _know_ how much _time_ it takes to make the _perfect burger_? Plus, it's not secret if you do it infront of _every_-" He was interrupted by getting water thrown straight into his face.

Robin wiped the water from his face and looked at the pool to see Garfield and Victor giving each other high-fives, then turning around, mooning him. "That is _it_!" Robin ran to the pool and jumped in, attacking them with...

The power of _water_...

Starfire sat at the edge if the pool next to Raven, wearing a purple bikini with pink polka dots on it, showing off her orang- I mean, _tanned_ legs.

"Boy's are most immature. Correct, Friend Raven?" She asked, making Raven nod.

"Yes, Starfire. Absolutely correct." Raven answered, wearing a black halter bikini top and dark purple, really baggy swimming trunks.

Isabella ran over bouncing, making Raven and Starfire stare at her wide eyed. "Trying to fly again, Bella?" Raven asked.

"Nooo," Isabella said. 'I'm trying to _float_. Duh, mommy." She said, scolding Raven.

Raven scoffed and stood up, walking to Isabella. "Excuse me? Do you know what happens to little girls that say 'duh' to their mothers?" She asked, making Isabella a bit scared.

"No..." Isabella answered, shaking her head.

"Well," Raven stepped up to her. "You're about to find out." She picked Isabella up, throwing her up her shoulder, tickling her.

Starfire looked at them, shaking her head. "I suppose that some girls are rather immature also..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A voice spoke up, making everyone look around. "Get ready, for the ultimate source of _sexiness_!"

Speedy jumped out in his red swimming, grinning, his whole body shining from tanning oil, making everyone groan.

Isabella, stiil over her mothers shoulder, grinned. "You're shiny!" She pouted. "Why are you so shiny?"

Garfield shielded his eyes. "Yea dude. You're kinda blinding me...get _away _from the sun." He said, making Speedy shake his head.

"You're just jealous of my mondo shiny sexiness." Speedy retorted, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

Victor frowned. "Seriously," He started twitching. "Get away from the sun, man. You're hurting my eyes."

Speedy frowned and sat next to Starfire. "Jealous..." He looked to the side. "Hey star!" He grinned at her, making her giggle.

Raven sighed, hearing the doorbell ring. "Wonder who it is. Hey, Bella, you wanna come answer the door with me?"

"Yepdiddlyuppers!" Isabella yelled, making Raven confused.

"Who taught you that word?" She asked, wanting to know who was trying to poison her daughter's mind.

"Birdy." She said, before running to the door, making Raven shake her head.

"I keep telling people," She muttered. "keep your stupid words to yourself and away from my daughter." She opened the door Isabella was jumping in front of. "Hold on, hold on." She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, B!" She reached out to hug 'B' happily.

B, actually, Barbara, was another one of Raven's best friends. She was a tall, black girl, with black, poofy pigtails and they became friends after she and Victor got together.

Yes people, Victor had a lady.

She looked at the girl beside Barbara and her smile slightly faltered but, came back.

"Hey, Terra." She said, not as happily as she did for Barbara.

Terra was a small girl with long, blond hair and big, blue eyes. Raven wouldn't exaclty call Terra one of her besties, because she cheated on Garfield at one point of their relationship. Everyone else forgave her, except Raven but, she guessed that they would at least try to be friends seeing as, she was Garfields girlfriend, _again_.

"The parties out back, everyone's out there." Raven said, making the two girls run towards the backyard.

Raven's smile fell and she rolled her eyes as she closed the door. "It's times like these, I hate having little parties like this."

"What do you mean, mommy?" Isabella asked, her violet eyes looking up at her.

Raven smiled slightly. "Nohing, baby. Nothing." She cleared her throat. "Why don't you go see if your Uncle's and Birdy start fighting again?"

"Oh yeah!" Isabella ran, her long curly hair bouncing.

Raven sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Might as well go party." She walked after Isabella.

* * *

"My stomach hurts..." Starfire's voice filled the living room as she lied on the couch on her back.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried eating all those chicken wings." Speedy criticized, lieing on the other side of the couch, gaining a light kick on the face from Starfire.

Speedy groaned. "You're lucky I can't move..." Making Starfire laugh then groan.

She was too full to laugh...

Raven ran into the room on Victor's back laughing, both full of sugar. "You guys! You guys! You guys! You guys!" Raven stopped and looked at them. She jumped off Victors back and jumped on Speedy and Starfire, making them groan loudly.

Speedy gagged. "Raven! You're lucky I'm strong enough to hold it in for Maxims top 100."

Raven furrowed her eyebrows. "Maxims top 100? You watch that?"

"Of course!" He threw his arms in the air. "How _else _am I supposed to know how sexy I am?"

Raven stared at him then grinned. "Your eyebrows are uneven." She giggled and poked at them, making Speedy slap her hand away.

"I suppose this is where Isabella gets her craziness from..." Robin's voice came in the room.

Raven looked up. "I'm not crazy...You're crazy! And you!" She pointed at Starfire. "And you!" She pointed at Victor. "And _especially_ you." She pointed at Speedy.

Speedy turned his head from her. "It's not crazy to be confident in yourself...Hey, it's time for Maxim!"

Raven scoffed. "I don't have time to watch this nonsense."

**_A few hours later..._**

_'And that was the third hour of 'Maxim's Top 100'! Stay tuned to see the top 20! Don't change the channel!'_

Raven sat infront of the plasma screen in the living room. "I must make some more time for this..." She said to herself, making everyone else in the room agree.

Speedy sat on the floor, leaning on the couc with his arms crossed. "See? It's great!"

Raven shook her head. "It's not even that, how did Paris Hilton hit 35? And where are you on the list?"

"I don't know _how Paris _made it on the list and I'm probably not up yet." Speedy answered.

Starfire grinned, still lying on the couch. "I am most excited to see where I am on the list!"

"Same here!" Victor said, enthusiastically. "I bet _I'll _be number one. No offense to you guys, of course."

"Of course it's an offense." Speedy said, as if he should know. "_I'll _be number one this year."

"Psyche!" Robin yelled, then grinned. "_I'll_ be taking number one."

"Ahem!" Garfield cleared his throat. "It's back...and I'll be taking number one." He said the last part quickly.

_'Welcome back to Maxim's Top 100! Now number 20 is the multimillionaire Bruce Wayne.'_

"Dude," Terra said at random. "Isn't that your dad?" She asked Robin who was looking wide-eyed at the television, only nodding.

"How'd your _dad _get on Maxim's Top 100?" Barbara asked. "On number _20_?"

"I don't know!" Robin half-whispered half-yelled.

_'Mr. Bruce Wayne is on our list because he is clearly one of the sexiest men alive! Have you seen him shirtless? If you haven't, you really should. With his suave black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and not to mention his great body, it's no wonder Mr.Wayne made it on our list. It would really, really, really, make your day if you meet him. Really.'_

"Apparently, because he's one of the sexiest men alive." Raven's comment cleared the air. "I can't say that I disagree though. I mean, _look _at him." She sighed dreamily, looking at pictures of him at the beach.

Robin scoffed and rolled his eyes from underneath his sunglasses. "He's not _that _great."

"Not that great?" Barbara asked, not believing him. "Look at those beautiful brown eyes!" She exclaimed, making Victor frown.

"What about my beautiful eyes?" Victor asked, hopefully

"Be quiet Victor!" Barbara slightly shouted before turning back to the television, resulting in a huffing and puffing Victor.

Yes, huffing and puffing.

_'Next, number 19, there is absolutely no surprise people. They call him 'Superman', and the way he looks, he really is a Superman. Clark Kent.'_

"...I do not blame them for putting him on the list..." Starfire spoke up, getting agreements from the other ladies.

_'Mr. Kent started off as just a simple farm boy in the small town of SmallVille. Now look at him people! He's one of the most beautiful men on the planet!'_

"Yes he is." Garfield said, getting confused looks from around the room. "What? Like you guys don't think so."

Reluctantly, the rest agreed with him.

_'Now, number 18 is one of the younger one's. At only, 17 years old, this young man made it to number 18! Speedy!'_

Speedy jumped up, a crazed look on his face. _"What_?! Are these people crazy?! What kind of business is Maxim running?! How in the world to they put _this _on number 18?" He ripped open his buttoned down shirt revealing his six-pack.

"I mean, really! Look at this! Look!" He commanded, running his hand up and down his chest and stomach.

"Dude," Raven interrupted. "Calm down, you just missed 18 through 13 with your little ranting."

Grumbling, Speedy sat down, arms crossed.

_'Now, number 13 may act young but, he certainly does not look it. Drummer for the band, 'Blue Moon's Dark Angels', Garfield A.K.A. Beastboy! Rowr!'_

Garfield smirked, looking at a dumbstruck Speedy. "Haha, I scored higher than you."

"Go head, Beastboy!" Victor shouted playfully, patting him on the back.

_'Now, sometime's, people may get annoyed with Beastboy's playful antics but, with his green highlighted hair, and even green eyes, and an amazing six-pack, we wouldn't mind it at all.'_

"Ha!" Garfield said...more like yelled. "I even got sexy comments!" He sighed. "I am _so _special..." He looked up at the ceiling, making Terra giggle at him.

_'Now enough of Garfield, now its time for number 12. This young little heiress isn't so little anymore. Have you seen her recent pictures? It is relevent to everyone that she has certainly grown up. Everyone it's Miss Terra Catne's time!'_

"Yay! I scored higher than Speedy, too!" Terra rejoiced, making everyone let out a happy 'huzzah'.

Speedy stared at the televsion. "Maxim is absolutely losing their magic eye."

"Hey, everybody!" Robin called out. "Everytime one of us or someone we know scores higher than Speedy, we cheer!"

"This will be most fun!" Starfire said happily.

"...meanies..." Speedy mumbled out.

_'Miss Catne is dating Number 13, which means that together, they're just a huge ball of cuteness!'_

"Go cuteness." Garfield gave Terra a high-five.

_'Now, enough of Terra, it's time for a woman so amazing, she doesn't even need a last name! Number 11, the actress from the hit movie 'Wonderwoman', our very own wonderwoman, Diana!'_

"Isn't that your dad's _girlfriend_?" Barbara asked Robin. "Are you planning on getting in on this too?"

"I don't know, it's all in the hands...of Maxim..." He replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're not sexy enough to make it on _this _list." Raven commented.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Robin mumbled under his breath in a slight falsetto.

_'Miss Diana played the one and only Amazonian princess in the movie Wonderwoman, showing off her amazing bod. It's no wonder Mr. Wayne chose her to be his missus.'_

"Missus? What the he-" Robin was interrupted by Raven trowing a pillow at his face.

"Missus? What the he- aw, shut up." Raven mocked him, smirking.

_'Now, number 10 is our own 3 time world track champion, Wally or better known as Kid Flash.'_

"How in the _world _of sexiness did Kid _Flash _get 12 and _I _got 19?!" Speedy asked frantically.

"Well, he has great hair color." Terra replied.

"So? We have the same hair color." Speedy answered as if it was obvious.

"No, no, no." Starfire's voice came in from what seemed like forever. "Kid Flash's hair has a certain...quality to it that makes it so_...brilliant_. While your hair is just...just." Starfire finished boredly.

Speedy sat flabbergasted. Yes, flabbergasted.

"How _dare _you insult _my hair_?!" He put his hands to his head. "It's ok, she didn't mean that..."

Victor stared at him wide-eyed. "...Yo, man...You've got issues..."

Speedy only whimpered.

_'With his brilliant red-orange hair, bright hazel eyes, and million dollar smile, Kid Flash has got us hooked!'_

"...I told you it was the brilliant..." Starfire said absently.

_'Our next Maxim superstar is our very own prodigy actress. She's been acting since she was in her mother belly, literally! Number 9, now, at only 16, Jynx is one of the most renowned actresses in America of her age group.'_

"What is going on?!" Speedy exclaimed making everyone jump.

"Nothing's going on!" Garfield answered. "...Everyone is just hotter than you..."

"What?!" Speedy asked him dangerously.

"Oh look!" Garfield pointed to the television trying to distract him.

_'Little Jynxie got the nickname Jynx when she was younger because she used to get bad luck all the time but, now look at her! She's a multimillionaire at only age 16! Go get 'em girl!'_

"Can't believe this. What is going on? What? What? _What?_" Speedy interrogated himself.

"We already told you," Robin intervened. "Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah, everyone's just plain sexier than you." Raven finished, making Speedy groan.

"Oh, _come on!_"

_'Now, number 8 may be the youngest person ever to be on our Maxim list. But, she's not on our sexy list, she's on our absolute cuteness list! Number 8 everyone, Isabella Soleil Roth!'_

Raven bust out laughing. "My daughter beat you! My _three year old daughter _beat you!"

"Wh-Wha-Wha-What!?" Speedy managed to sputter out.

_'Isabella is one of the cutest celeb babies we have ever laid our eyes on. With her long curly hair and cherubic face, it's no wonder she's number 1 on our cutie list.'_

"Ha!" Speedy exclaimed. "She's on the cutie list, it doesn't count." He sighed happily.

"Whatever," Barbara said. "She's still higher than you."

Speedy frowned. "I can't believe this man..."

_'Now number 8 is another music favorite, the bass player for 'Blue Moon's Dark Angels' , Victor Stone, A.K.A. Cyborg!'_

"Yes! I got higher than you too!" Victor sighed. "Life is good...'

_'Victor's on our list because he's smart, sexy, cool, and absolutely sweet. That's a quality that's hard to find in celebs his age.'_

"Yeah, I'm sweet. Go me, go me, go me!" Victor danced along with his own song.

"No, no, no!" Speedy crossed his arms and pouted.

_'Next is Number 8's lovely lady friend. Model and actress, Barbara or better known as BumbleBee.'_

"Yay me!" She looked at Speedy's face, deciding if she sould gloat or not.

She looked from the television to Speedy. She looked back to the television.

"...Yay! I beat you! I beat you!" Barbara exclaimed joyfully, making Speedy sulk even more.

_'BumbleBee is a beatiful, black woman and it's no surprise she made it up here along with her honey, Victor.'_

"Aww!" Everyone except, Victor, Bumblebee, and Speedy cooed.

"Shutup!" Speedy yelled angrily.

"...Woah..." Garfield said...hippyly...I dunno...

_'Now, number 7 is another young model. A beautiful tanning model from Russia, Starfire!'_

Starfire stood up on the couch and clasped her hands together, her eyes filled with tears.

"It is an honor to have America think I am one of the sexy people!" She sniffled. "I cannot believe this! I would like to thank my parents for having me, and me for growing up, and my body for being the way it is!"

"Um, Star?" Record scratch. "It's not that big a deal..." Raven added.

"Oh..." Starfire grinned sheepishly at the rest staring at her. "...I shall sit down now..."

_'This young lady is only 17 years old and she is one of the richest tanning models her age since Tyra Banks.'_

"Since _Tyra Banks_?!" Starfire got teary again and looked around. "...I will stay seated this time..."

_'Now, enough of our Russian Princess, its time for number 6. Number 6 is the one and only Wierd Al Yankovic!'_

Everyone busted out lauging at Speedy who was trying to stay calm. "It's not real. It's not real. _It's not real_."

_'To some Yankovic may not seem that sexy but, to us, he's just a big bowl of funny sexiness!'_

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore.

"This is _rigged_! How in the _world _did he score higher than _me_?!" He yelled.

"Hey!" Raven interrupted his tantrum. "Can you not yell? Isabella's still taking her nap."

Speedy sat down in a loud huff, still muttering.

"Look, you made me miss 5 and 4!" Raven complained.

Robin shook his head, chuckling. "5 was Malcolm and Jay was 4."

"...they're not sexier than me..." Speedy muttered under his breath.

"Oh, commercial time." Raven sighed and turned towards Speedy. "Speedy, it's not that important. You know, being sexy and all."

"Sure. And you're sexier than me."

Raven scoffed. "Please, of course I'm sexier than you. You cannot even compare a finger tip to me."

Speedy had an incredulous look on his face. " I thought you said being sexy wasn't that important!"

"I only said that 'cause you were acting like a child. Oh, look! It's back!" She said, already distracted from Speedy.

_'Welcome back, now it's time for the top 3! I bet you're wondering who they are! Well, let's start already! Number 3, isn't actually one person, it's 2 people! The fabulous Latino twins, Mas y Menos!'_

"Now, you can't deny that they're better than you." Terra decided out loud.

"Yes I can! 'Cause they're not!" Speedy shook his head.

_'These twins are on our list because of they're fiery Latin sexiness. They've been acting since they were little 1 year olds and now they're one of the most famous twins on the planet at only age 16!'_

"How come I'm not on the list?" Raven asked Speedy, you know, since he watched it every year...since he was born...and in his mothers stomach...

"I don't know, maybe you're not as sexy as everyone thinks!" Speedy said hopefully

"Psyche..." Everyone except Raven and Speedy said boredly.

_'Now, number 2 is proving that being on Maxim is definitely a family business. His dad and his father's girlfriend were on her earlier. America's own little songbird, Robin!'_

"...I knew it..." Robin smirked at Speedy who was sputtering and fussing about.

_'Everyone knows that Robin definitely got his looks from his father, and even though he won't let anyone see his eyes, we just know that they're amazing, look at his dad! With his soft looking hair, amazing eight pack and mysterious nature, it's no wonder he's on our list.'_

"Rigged..._rigged..._" Speedy whispered to himself before everyone threw pillows at him. "Ok! Ok! Sheesh..."

_'Now, for the golden one, the campion, the winner not the wiener, numero uno...Raven Roth!'_

"What?!" Raven spat out, now choking on the air.

Yes, the air.

_'Raven's a single 16 year old mother of a three year old, lead guitarist and lead singer of 'Blue Moon's Dark Angels', and she still manages to keep her body looking good.'_

Speedy looked to the side, seeing Raven grinning at him. "Not. A. Word."

Raven just nodded, still choking. "Word..." She coughed again.

_'Raven doesn't just have a great body, she has the great body. She has the great curves, amazing legs, and not to mention the junk in the trunk.'_

"I don't have a big butt...do i?" Raven asked everyone.

"Oh, no!" Victor replied, making Raven smile. "Your butt is just...bigger than everyone elses in the world, that's all." He dodged a pillow. "What? You asked, I answered."

_'Congratulations, Raven, and keep on going! And to the rest of you viewers, come back next year to see who's fallen or jumped back up. See ya!'_

"...I don't care what anyone says, I'm still sexy..." Speedy said to himself.

* * *

Robin walked down the hall, looking for the bathroom, his sunglasses still on. Yes, _still on._

_It has to be here...maybe it's here!_

"Oh!"

"Oops! Sorry Star!" He shut the door, blushing.

_Ok, next time, I knock..._

He reached another door and held his hand up to knock but, then stopped, hearing something.

_Singing._

Furrowing his eyebrows, he quietly opened the door enough for him to see what was happening.

"Wha? Raven?" He whispered to himself.

"Who's there?" Raven asked, her voice slightly alarmed.

Robin walked in holding his hands up in the air. "It's just me." He answered, calming Raven down a bit.

"Oh. Well, did you need something?"

"Oh, no! Just the bathroom." He said, almost in a question.

"Just down the hall, to your left." She nodded.

"Oh...um, why were you singing?" He asked curiously..._curiously._

"Isabella." She answered nodding. "She couldn't sleep, so...I sang her to sleep." She shrugged.

He looked on the bed and saw Isabella sleeping peacefully "Oh...well, my mom used to sing me to sleep...That was a fun fact." He nodded, smiling a bit.

"Oh! Well, duh." She said, playfully. "Who was your mother?"

"Oh, well, I actually don't really remember." He closed the door and sat down, leaning on it. "I remember that she was in the circus...she was one of the trapeze people. Uh, we used to travel alot and she was real pretty." He nodded and sighed.

"But, I remember when she left. We were in Europe and I was in the audience, then, it was time for my mother's performance. I was so excited to see her perform sometimes. She was doing all these flips and tricks and all that jazz. Then, all I can remember is hearing a gun shot." He frowned.

"I thought it the man who worked with the cannon had messed something up again. But, I was wrong."

"What happened?" Raven asked, both excited and scared of what she was going to hear.

"I looked up to see my mom, if she was still performing. But, she wasn't there. Then, all of a sudden, everyone in the audience was running down to where she was. I kept asking, 'What's wrong? What's wrong?' " He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"'Your mother, Little Robin...She's left us.' That's what they told me. 'I'm so _sorry _Robin.' 'What can I do to _help _Robin?' I was only 4, I didn't really understand it at first. Then, they took me to an orpanage."

"They took me to an orphange and they told me that I was gonna be staying there from then on. Then, a few years later, when I was about 12, Bruce came and adopted me. I didn't really like him at first, but, he really grows on you." He chuckled.

"And now, here I am, age 17, heir to the Wayne inheritance, music superstar, sitting on the floor telling you my sob story." He ended with a grin, making Raven shake her head and laugh lightly.

"Do you still think about her?"

"Yeah, sometimes I think of her, mostly when I'm dreaming..." He sighed. "So what's your story?"

"What make's you think I have a story?" She asked, her head tilted and eyes narrowed at him.

"Well, you're a 16 year old rock star with a kid...you should have a story..." He stared at her through his glasses waiting.

After a few minutes, she sighed. "Well...My parent's, they fought a lot and my father abused her _a lot. _Eventually, my mom got tired of it and filed for divorce, leaving me with my father. The night before she left, she promised me she was gonna come back and get me."

"Why couldn't you stay with her?" Robin asked.

"She's had a bad record with drugs." After getting a nod from Robin, she continued. "Well, after a few years, she never came back, and I gave up hope. Then, before I even knew it, it was the day before my 13th birthday, and my dad and I got into a fight...and he hit me..._hard_. Then, at that moment, I decided that I wasn't going to be treated like my mother so, I ran out the door and just kept running."

Robin had a sincere look on his face as she played with her toes, her legs crossed. "Running and running. Bumping into people and not even caring, not even looking where I was going. I just ran."

She shrugged. "Then, I stopped in front of a building, catching my breath. There was an alley beside it, a _dark _alley. I though I had heard something but, I just ignored it. Then, when I was about to leave, someone pulled be into the alley. It was a man with a ski mask on."

She shuddered. "I told him to leave me alone. I told him I would give him all my money if he would just let me go. But, he wouln't listen. He wouldn't...then he brought out a pocket knife and he said that if I wouldn't shut-up right then and there...he would kill me. He told me to let him have his way with me, and he wouldn't hurt me."

Robin shook his head. "What happened?"

Raven scoffed. "What happened? What _happened_? Robin, what happened was that I got _raped_." She looked at him and then shook her head, turning her attention back to her toes.

"I told him to stop. _I said no_! But, what else can you do when the guy _raping_ you as a _knife_?" She sighed. "After that I ran back home, and told my father. He didn't care, what he did care about was what everyone else would think if his 13 year old daughter was raped. So, we kept it under wraps...that is until the next month."

"I went to the doctor because I wasn't feeling right. Just guess what he told me. 'Raven, you're pregnant.'" She scoffed. "Of course, I told my _father _and guess what _he _said. He told me that he can't have a pregnant 13 year old daughter. He told me to get an abortion. _I _told him no," She shook her head.

"Then, I got all my clothes and I moved in with my mother in New York with the money I saved up. _She_ actually helped me. Then, a few months later, she was just getting sicker and sicker and _sicker_. So, she sent me to go live with Victor and his older brother who lived just down the street."

Robin shook his head again, not wanting to believe the story.

"Then, after I gave birth to Bella here, my mother died...So, a few years later... I become a rock star with a kid. Not your everyday story but...yeah..."

"I used to hate myself and I used to think it was my fault I got raped...but, every morning when I looked at Isabella...it made me actually..._happy _that I got raped." She tilted her head to see Robin better.

"Is that wierd?" She asked him.

"No," He shook his head, smiling. "Not at all."

Raven nodded and yawned, then looked at the clock.

_1:35 A.M._

"Didn't you have to use the bathroom?" She asked him.

"I guess that's code for: Get out?" He stood up.

Raven nodded and yawned again. "Bingo."

He nodded and opened the door to leave. "Goodnight Raven."

"Whatever." She pulled the covers over Isabella and herself.

Laughing softly, he closed the light and the door.

* * *

**Well, that's it for today! The longest thing I've ever written... or typed...**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to give the credit for the songs in the last chapter and was to lazy to go back and fix it. So , here it is.**

**The 1st song- Take me Tonight by Ashanti**

**2nd song- Circles by Marques Houston**

**Now... **

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chappie EIGHT!

**_A Change of Plans, a new song, and a-a...a date? O.o Woah..._**

"Do you know how _irresponsible _that _is_?!" Jay scolded the teens.

Yes, people. Jay was in the studio _scolding _Robin, Victor, Raven and Garfield.

Let's see how this unfolds...

"But! In our defense," Garfield interrupted. "We just wanted to have some fun and relax."

"I can understand that you wanted to have fun and relax. What I _can't _understand is why you couldn't do it _here_! In _America!_" He stared straight at Garfield.

Robin furrowed a brow. "America? What are you talking about?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! Garfield here wrote me a note that explained all your little where-abouts of yesterday."

Garfield squeaked and hide his mouth inside his shirt. _'Oh tartar sauce! ...wait tartar sauce? I gotta stop watching Spongebob with Isabella..._

"Of course we were here in America!"

"Not according to this note!" He took out a yellow post-it. "_You _guys were in _India_!"

Correction: Jay was in the studio scolding Robin, Victor, Raven, and Garfield about _India_.

Robin took the note and read it silently.

_Dear Jay, wait why am I saying 'Dear Jay'?_

Robin shook his head and sighed. _'Dear Jay?'_

_Anyway, we can't come in today, we have some very important work today... in India... and you can't come..._

Robin squinted his eyes. '_India_?'

_Oh, if you're wondering who the we is, it's me, Victor, Raven, Star, Speedy, and Robin. Oh, and of course Isabella._

"What the cheeseballs?" He said quietly.

_Have a good one, _

_Beast Boy._

"Dear Jay?" Robin started. "India? Beastboy? Cheeseballs?!"

"Cheeseballs? I never saw that in the note..." Jay said to himself.

Robin stuck the note in Garfield face, which was half way down his shirt. "Garfield! I am _disappointed_...disappointed!"

Garfield whimpered. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so-wait, I didn't put down cheeseballs. What are you talking about?" He reached for the note but, failed when Robin took it and ripped it up.

"That's not important right now, what's important... is the making of the album!" He finished triumphantly, resulting in everyone else but, Garfield cheering.

"But, what cheeseballs?"

* * *

Robin sighed. "This album is gonna take all of eternity to make if we just let you write all the R'n'B _and_ all the Rock songs."

"Well," Raven crossed her arms. "Do you have another option for us?"

Robin shrugged then snapped his fingers. "How 'bout this?" He said aloud, gaining the attention of Victor, Jay, and Garfield.

"How 'bout we do two CD's?" He nodded.

"Two CD's?" Jay asked him, shaking his head. "That'll take too long."

"No, no it won't." Robin mimicked his action. "We could do two CD's. One of them Rock and the other R'n'B. I could write the R'n'B song's for Raven to sing and-"

"I could write the Rock song's for you to sing." Raven nodded and smiled. "Not a bad idea, Robin."

"I'm not done yet." He held up a finger. "At the end of each CD, we could have our own song's on it. Like, you have your own Rock song, I'll have my own R'n'B song _and_you'll have your own R'n'B song and I'll have my own Rock song."

Raven nodded and popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"But, what about duets?" Victor piped in. "Aren't you gonna do any duets?"

"I'm telling you!" Jay's voice interrupted. "It'll take too long!"

"Shut-up you cheeseball..." Garfield said quietly.

"Yeah, what about duets?" Raven asked Robin. "Can't we do that?"

"Why're you asking me?" Robin asked.

"Well," Raven chuckled. "You _are _kinda the one who came up with this plan."

Robin's mouth opened and quickly closed when he saw everyone else looking at him. "Yeah, I guess we could do at least..one duet."

"_It will take too long!_" Jay yelled again.

Raven nodded. "Well, how many song's are we gonna have on this- I mean, _these _CD's?"

Jay sighed and leaned back on the wall. "Doesn't _anyone _listen? I mean, I'm the manager! People are _supposed _to listen to me!"

Robin sighed and smiled. "We can work that out along the way."

Jay let out an exasperated sigh. "No one listens..."

"Aye-aye Leader." Victor gave him a salute. " Now, let's get working on this album!"

"Again." Jay said in a tired voice, finally giving up.

"Again!" Victor yelled.

And as Victor said, they went and got working on the album.

"Dude! What about the cheeseballs?"

* * *

Garfield stuck a cheeseball in his mouth and smiled happily to himself. "Cheeseballs..."

They were having their lunch break at the studio cafeteria and today's special was, apparently, cheeseballs.

"Dude, you're sick." Victor laughed out as he put ketchup on his french fries. He looked over to the end of the table to see Raven and Robin writing, their meals just put aside.

"I wonder what they're songs are gonna sound like." He asked.

"Forget that! _I _wonder what kinda lyrics they're gonna use, especially Robin. You remember that song he had? " Garfield asked, shaking his head.

"Hey, what rhymes with orange?" Robin asked Raven.

"Write another song, Robin..." Raven said before putting a french fry in her mouth.

Robin read the song over and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Then, as if by, magic or the story writer's power, the chapter fast-forwarded to 3 days later. (Like that writer choice would ever happen. We're in the real world...)

**_3 Day's Later..._**

Robin sat at the sound table in a black tee, jeans and of course, his _signature _

Sunglasses...

He, Victor, Raven, and Garfield were working on the _new _album.

"Raven, this is the first song, ok?" Raven nodded from inside the booth, with a sky blue camisole, black baggy sweats, and her _sig_- Again?

Ok, today, _people_, Raven was wearing blue Spongebob flipflops and _not_ her _signature _black, ankle, boots...:(

"Now, the name of this song is "Don't Leave Me Alone"." He paused and nodded at her.

"This song is about being with the one you love, ok? It's like, you love being around this guy _so _much, you don't _ever _wanna let him go." Raven nodded and read the lyrics from the song book.

"Woah, stalker much?" Garfield laughed out, and gave Victor a high-five.

"You know, you guys don't have to be here." Robin said, obviously frustrated.

"Please, you _need _us here." Victor stated, as if the whole world knew.

"Anyways," Robin sighed out. "You don't want him to leave you alone or anything, you just wanna be there with him." He struggled to think of a good example then beamed. "Like, you would _die_ without him!"

"Woah," Victor said, wide-eyed. "_That's _real love, man..." He and Garfield put a hand over their hearts.

Robin stared at them as if they were crazy, 'cause, they kinda were. "Yeah.._Raven _and not Victor or Garfield!" He pointed a finger at them before they could say anything. "Are you ready?"

Raven shook her head. "No, lemme clear my throat."

"O..K..."

Raven nodded and started coughing, like she was hacking out a tyrannosaurus rex.

"Ahem!! Achem! _Aaaaacccccchhhhcccccchhccccchhhhccchhheemm_!!"

"Oh my goodness..." All three guys stuttered out simultaneously.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Raven's voice sounded so innocent, Robin forgot what just happened.

Robin nodded and pushed a button that started the music.

**_Hey, Hey, Hey_**

**_Don't leave-_**

Robin stopped the music and sighed.

"What was that for?" Raven asked, throwing her arms up at him.

"You're singing like a rockstar..."

"Hello?" She tapped her forehead. "I _am _a rockstar."

"Yeah, I know, _but_, you're not today. Not on this CD." He shook his head. "You're supposed to be singing like an _R'n'B _star, Raven." He sighed, making her sigh. "Let's try it again."

**_Hey, Hey, Hey_**

**_Don't leave me alone_**

**_Don't leave me alone_**

**_Don't leave me alone_**

Robin nodded his head along with the beat, flipping some switches, adding some more to the song.

**_Boy, won't you just lay with me, stay with me?_**

**_I would love it if you had your way with me _**

**_'Cause I just can't get enough of your touch_**

**_You do the things I need to me so much_**

Garfield stood up and stuck a hand in Victor's face. "_May _I have this dance?"

Victor stood up and took a pose. "Of course, my good man." He took his hand and they started doing the Tango.

Robin stopped the song again, making everyone groan. "What now?" Raven asked, her face hiding in her hands.

"Nothing's wrong, that was actually good-"

"Then why'd you stop it?!" Raven whined, her hands still covering her face.

"Because, the way that I had the song in mind was kinda different." He explained, trying not to make her whine more.

"How different?" She mumbled out, her face in her hands.

"It was more...sultry." He said, thinking of a better way to say it.

"Sultry?" She lifted her head up slowly.

"Sultry!" Victor yelled out.

"Sexay!" Garfield followed suit.

"Oh...well, I can do that." She said proudly. "Cue music!"

And so the music was cued...

**_Hey, Hey, Hey_**

**_Don't leave me alone_**

**_Don't leave me alone_**

**_Don't leave me alone_**

Victor took Garfield's hand and spun him around, then dipped him. "You're a wonderful dancer, Mrs. Garfield." He said in a deep, English voice.

"Oh, you flatter me so!" Garfield said in a falsetto English voice.

While Garfield and Victor were off acting like fools, Robin and Raven were actually taking care of business.

**_Boy, won't you just lay with me, stay with me?_**

**_I would love it if you had your way with me _**

**_'Cause I just can't get enough of your touch_**

**_You do the things I need to me so much_**

Robin nodded along with the beat, flipping switches.

**_I don't wanna let you leave_**

**_I don't wanna let you go_**

**_Oh, I need you here with me_**

Jay walked in with Isabella with pink and red make-up all over his face, ribbons tied in his hair, gasping and breathing hard.

"Mommy!" Isabella shouted happily.

"Shush, Bella, mommy's working." He sat her down in a chair and sighed. _'Who woulda though a three year old shrimp could do so much damage to a face?'_

**_So, don't leave me alone_**

**_Don't leave me alone_**

**_Don't leave me alone_**

Victor dipped Garfield in front of Jay. "Hello, my good sir." Garfield greeted him in a falsetto accent.

Then Garfield turned and dipped Victor. "Hello, there." He grinned and jumped back up, twirling and spinning with Garfield.

"..." Jay only watched them dance around.

**_Now, if I could just be with you_**

**_Breathe with you_**

**_If you were to ask me, I would leave with you_**

**_I will go around the globe, as long as I know_**

**_I would be be right by your side, wherever you go_**

Robin flipped some more switches, adding and taking out more sounds.

**_Don't leave me alone (yeah, I don't wanna leave you alone)_**

**_Don't leave me alone (I don't wanna see you go)_**

**_Don't leave me alone (No, don't go, don't)_**

**_Don't leave me alone (Wherever you go, I will follow_**

**_Don't leave me alone ('Cause I don't wanna be alone)_**

**_And I don't wanna let you go_**

**_Don't leave me alone (oh, hey, hey)_**

Victor spun Garfield around then dipped him, holding his leg in the air, then brought him back up, pushing their cheeks together. "Oh, this is marvelous, isn't it?" Garfield asked, still in a falsetto.

"Robin, you must dance with us." Victor said, deep voice not leaving one bit.

"...No thanks..."

**_One of the reasons that I never wanna be alone_**

**_'Cause I like what happens to me when I'm in your arms_**

**_It feels like home_**

**_Where I belong (Oh, baby baby)_**

Victor spun Garfield and let him go, resulting in Garfield crashing into the wall. "Dude!"

Victor shrugged and grinned, picking up Isabella. "Dance with me!" He said in a pompous voice, making Isabella giggle.

**_'Cause my heart smile's from inside out_**

**_Only you can do it to me_**

**_Baby, you could do it to me_**

**_So, I can't leave you alone_**

Then, before Victor knew it, the song was fading away and it was finished.

"Aww..." He frowned. "Oh, well!" He continued dancing with Isabella.

"Good job!" Jay shouted joyfully, then suddenly turned serious. "Now, somebody drive me home before this make-up messes up my skin."

Garfield, still on the ground, groaned. "Yeah, same here...except for the make-up part..."

Victor sighed and threw Garfield over his shoulder. "Rae, you need a ride, too?"

Raven stretched and shook her head. "Nope. _I'm_ gonna catch a ride with _Robin_." She smirked towards Robin then, the smirk quickly turned into a smile when Victor turned towards her and nodded.

"Ok, see you at home. Come on, Isabella." Everyone else left, leaving Robin and Raven alone.

Alone...

Raven's smile quickly turned back into a smirk, which made Robin groan. "...Come on..." He picked up all his things and Raven jumped out the booth and threw an arm over Robin's shoulder.

"You know what?"

Robin whimpered. "What?"

"I have got the _greatest_ feeling that we're gonna be the _bestest of friends_." Her smirk grew bigger.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of..."

**_In Robin's Limo..._**

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"How do _you_ deal with Speedy?" Raven asked, leaning on the door and her legs resting on Robin's lap.

Robin shrugged. "Actually, I don't have any idea how I deal with him. I remember one time, we were at a club and-"

"Club?" Raven asked him, crossing her arms.

"Yeah?" He answered, more like asked, afraid of what she was going to say.

"Robin, you are only _17 _years old. You should not be going to any _clubs_!" She criticized him.

"_Yeah, I agree_." The limo driver said.

"Thank you, Alfred." Raven nodded towards the limo driver, who nodded back, tipping his hat.

"I am ashamed to have been wanting to be one of your bestest friends." Raven turned her head, her arms still crossed.

"_Me too._" Alfred agreed.

"But-"

"_Zip_."

"Alf-"

"Mmm!"

"Ra-"

"That is _it_ young man! _Go_ take a _walk_!" She pointed to the door.

"We're still _driving_!" He sighed and chuckled. "You know, it's your fault Isabella's so hyper."

"She's not hyper!" Raven struggled for an explanation. "She's...just more..._worked up _than others."

"_Miss Raven, we have arrived_." Alfred's voice chimed in from the intercom by the door.

Raven nodded. "Thanks for the ride." She opened the door and walked out.

"_You know," _Alfred said to Robin. "_This would be the perfect time to ask her on a date._"

"I don't wanna ask her on a date, Alfred."

"_Yes, you do._"

"No, I don't."

_"You really are the worst liar ever," _Robin heard a snap._ "I'll ask her for you._"

"What?! No, Alfred! _I'll _ask her! Alfred-"

"Miss Raven!" Alfred yelled out slightly, catching Raven's attention before she could go inside. "_Robin, _has something to ask you."

Raven groaned and stomped back to the limo. "Robin, do you know how long it takes to walk up to my house and back down here? I must've lost five pounds!" She put a hand at her hip and narrowed her eyes at him through the window.

Robin chuckled and cleared his throat. "Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well...I'm here. Ask away." She said dramatically.

"Do you wanna go out tomorrow?" He asked, a look of hope hidden behind his sunglasses.

Raven's eye's widened a bit then, went back to it's regular size. "Um...sure, sure." She nodded, looked down to her feet, and back to Robin.

Robin smiled and nodded. "So, I'll pick you up tomorrow at...six?"

"Ok." She nodded and smiled back. "See you tomorrow." She turned around to face her gate then groaned.

"Five more pounds..." She stomped back to the mansion and closed the door.

"_Little_ _Robbie's got a date tomorrow..._" Alfred teased as they drove off.

* * *

**_Ok people, today's song was "Don't Leave Me Alone" - Ashanti_**

**_Ok, now, I've gotten over 1000+ hits and only like 18 reviews. All you 1000+...hitters... or whatever start reviewing plz and I'll give you...a cookie!! _**

**_This one right here: O_**

**_REVIEW!!_**


	9. Title too long to fit here

**_Disclaimer: -sigh-...sad huh?_**

* * *

**_A date, a scam a CRAZY kid, and a GUEST STAR appearance by Mary Murphy..._**

* * *

"But, mommy, I don't want you to go!" Isabella whined.

"Isabella, I'll be back before you know it." Raven soothed her daughter as tears came pouring down her cheeks.

They sat at the top of the huge staircase, Isabella sitting on Raven's lap, crying her eyes out.

"No! I won't let the birdy steal you." She clung to Raven as if her life depended on it, because in '_Isabella's world'_, it did.

"Izzy, I'm not getting stolen." Raven tried to hold back a chuckle, wearing a midnight blue, baby doll shirt, capris and _finally, _her _signature_ black, ankle boots. "I thought you were my big girl."

Isabella sniffled. "I am..."

"Then, _why _on _earth_ are you crying?" Raven asked, rubbing her back.

A moment of silence... 5, 4, 3, 2...1...

"...I can be a big girl!" Isabella stood up in a heroic stance.

Raven grinned at her. "That's my girl."

_Ding Dong..._

Raven stood up and straightened her shirt. "Wanna come answer the door with me, Bella?"

"Yes," Isabella answered. "because _I'm _a _big girl_." She ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Oh..." Raven said before walking down the stairs.

"Oh," Isabella let out. "Hello, _birdy_." Isabella said, her arms crossed, glaring at _him. _

_'Insert evil music...now.'_

"Hey, Isabella." Robin smiled at her, then his smile faltered when he saw the look she was giving him. "I-is Raven here?" He cleared his throat.

He never thought that a three year old's glare could make him feel so weak...

Robin was wearing a black tee that said, 'Join the dark side. Why? Because we have free cookies!', jean shorts that stopped at the bottom of his knees, and of course his _signature _

Sunglasses...

"You better bring back my mommy by 6:15." Isabella growled out.

"It's only 6:05, Bella." Raven stepped up behind her and smiled at Robin. "Hey, I guess we should get going."

"Yeah, I've got a feeling that someone doesn't want me here..." Robin sighed out, still scared of Isabella's glare.

Raven sighed. "Isabella," She crouched down to meet her eyes. "I'll be back later, ok?"

Isabella nodded and allowed Raven to continue. "And, you will not be giving Uncle Garfield and Uncle Victor any trouble like _last _time, _ok?_"

Isabella sighed in disappointment and nodded. "Yes, mommy."

"Now, give me a hug." Isabella grinned and did as her mother told her. She rested her head on her shoulder and glared at Robin, giving him an 'I'm gonna get you' look, making Robin open his mouth and quietly sputter out non-words.

Raven stood up and turned towards Robin. "Let's go!" She grinned.

"Y-yeah...let's go. Now." He said nervously, still shaken up by Isabella's death glare.

They walked down out the door and Isabella waved at them. "Bye!" She closed the door and turned towards the staircase.

"Raven didn't leave yet, did she?!" Garfield asked hopefully, running in the room.

"Yes..." Isabella answered, a smile on her face.

"No, she didn't!" Victor ran in the room, frantically.

Isabella nodded, her smile getting bigger. "Yes, she did..."

What her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her...

Victor and Garfield smacked their faces in unison, but, raised their faces when they heard someone taking a deep breath.

"Bella, don't..." Garfield said, nervously.

Another breath...

"Bella, _please..."_ Victor pleaded.

Another breath...

"Oh, no..." They both sighed out before hearing a high-pitched scream coming from the small girl.

Still screaming, Isabella ran up to the top of the staircase and stopped screaming. "Try to catch me!" She yelled at them before she started screaming again and running all around the house.

"..._Why_ does this _always _happen to _us_?"

* * *

Raven and Robin walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the paparazzi surrounding them.

"Robin! Is it possible that you two are now dating?" One yelled out.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked, both of them oblivious to all of the questions being asked.

"Raven! Did the making of the album start this new relationship?" Another yelled out.

"Actually, I was thinking that we could go to that new cafe. I hear it has great karaoke!" Robin exclaimed.

"Are you guys listening to any of our questions?" One more yelled.

"You're bringing me to a cafe for its karaoke...?"

"He said it was _great _karaoke!" A man yelled.

"..._great_ karaoke..." Robin sighed out as if it were obvious.

"They really aren't listening to us!" Another yelled.

"Anyway," Robin started. "I know a much quicker way for us to get there than..._this_." He smirked. "Run!" He took Raven's hand and ran away, right in front of the paparazzi.

The paparazzi just stood there, twitching, over what had just happened.

"There's only one thing left to do..." A man spoke up. "Get 'em!" He yelled, making the rest yell and run after the two birds like the crazy mob they were.

* * *

Victor ran down the hallway, panting and gasping like a 1000 year old man that just finished a 50 mile marathon.

"Isa...bella..." He gasped out before falling to the ground.

"Oh, no! Uncle Vic!" Isabella yelled out, worried. She ran to her uncle and knelt down in front of him. "Are you ok?"

Victor sighed and looked up at Isabella's big, amethyst eyes, filled with worry. "I'm ok, don't worry." He smiled at her.

Isabella smiled back and nodded. "Good. If you're ok, than that means..."

Victor hit his head on the carpet floor. "_Why'd_ _I have to say something?_..." The next thing he heard was a deep breath and a high pitched scream.

Victor groaned when he heard the little pitter-patter of feet leaving but, the scream never did the same.

"Victor!" Garfield ran in and gasped. "This is serious." He took on a serious face, took out his cell-phone, and flipped it open.

"I'm calling in reinforcements..."

* * *

Raven looked behind and saw the 'monsters' running after them. "Come on." She led Robin to a sharp turn, making some of the paparazzi lose their balance.

"Oh, come on!" A fallen woman yelled from the mob.

Grinning and still running, she turned to Robin. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah!" He answered. "Just around this corner." They turned and ran some more, eventually stopping at a small cafe.

_'Fluer de Lumier Cafe' _the sign read in neat cursive writing.

They ran in and slammed the door, laughing at the way the paparazzi were disappointed.

They looked to the stage, seeing a young man giving a poem.

"Pie...oh, how I love thee pie..." The young man chuckled. "You're are so good, and like T-Pain and DJ Khaled, oh, so hood."

Raven and Robin walked to a table, still looking at the young man.

"Apple, or blueberry, so blue, like the..." He took a dramatic pause, making some of the ladies swoon and sigh. "_sky_." The ladies sighed once more, one of them fanning herself.

"Pie...oh, how I love thee..._pie_..." He took a bow and walked off stage, making the audience snap uncontrollably.

Robin stared at the obviously conceited 'poet' and shook his head. "What was that?"

Raven shrugged. "You brought us here, you should know."

"Ok, people." A woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties on stage said. "Like, Chill..." She gave a pose. "like, now it's like time like for the karaoke, man..." She flipped her hair and sighed dramatically. "Any like..." She posed. "volunteers?" She posed again.

Robin grinned at Raven excitedly. "Now you'll see what I was talking about!"

Raven scoffed and smirked. "You know, if you think the karaoke is like _so_ likegreat," She started, mocking the woman on stage. "why don't you try it?"

"You know what?" Robin asked before standing up. "You're right! I'll volunteer!"

The woman on the stage grinned. "Rock on dude! Volunteers like so totally _rule_!"

Robin ran on stage and shook the woman's hand. "Like, remember," The woman warned. "you like do the first song that you get, no like ..." She gave a pose. "exceptions." She posed again.

Robin nodded as the woman left the stage. "Let's get this started." He said quietly, before pressing the karaoke machine's button.

His eye's widened behind his sunglasses and he groaned, seeing the song he got.

* * *

"Ok, you guys know the plan, right?" Barbara asked, Terra, Victor, Starfire, Speedy, Garfield, and herself huddling.

"Right!" The rest agreed in a loud whisper. They put their hands together in the middle. "Break!" They threw their arms in the air and walked away in separate directions.

Still screaming, Isabella ran in a hallway and her screaming slowly faltered when she saw a huge lollipop floating at the end of the hall.

Licking her lips and grinning, Isabella ran towards the magical lollipop. "Mmm!" She stopped in front of the lollipop, grin glued on her face at the amazing sight.

She reached for the lollipop and it moved back. "Oh my goodness!" Isabella gasped out. "It really _is _a magical lollipop!"

She reached for the lollipop _again_ and it moved back _again_.

One more try wouldn't hurt. She reached for it and it moved back _again_.

Getting frustrated, Isabella crossed her arms and fell to the floor, crossing her legs. She glared at the lollipop, she glared at it 'till she just couldn't glare anymore. And when she couldn't glare anymore, her eye's filled with tear's and her bottom lip quivered.

"I want the magical lollipop of lolliland!" She yelled out before busting out in tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Barbara came from the corner, the lollipop in hand. "All I wanted was to get your attention so you would stop acitng like a little tyrant! Oh," She groaned. "I didn't mean for you to cry!"

Her eyes watered at the sight of Isabella crying. "Here!" She held the lollipop in front of Isabella, catching her attention.

Sniffling, Isabella stared at the lollipop and slowly, her grin appeared on her face once more. "Mmm!" She snatched the lollipop from Barbara's hand and stuck in her mouth, still smiling.

Barbara smiled. "Now that you've got the lollipop, why don't you come with Auntie B?"

Isabella stood up and took the lollipop from her mouth. "No!" She started screaming again and ran in the opposite direction, lollipop still in hand.

Barbara huffed and took out a walkie-talkie. "Hey, Star, my plan didn't work. I guess, it's all you now..."

"Oh, glorious!"

* * *

Raven walked out of the cafe, laughing her butt off, with Robin behind her, scowling.

"You know, it wasn't that funny, Raven..." He crossed his arms.

Raven slowly stopped laughing and wiped a tear. "Oh, I'm sorry. And as the host said, it really was one of the most sexiest performances anyone had ever seen."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Yea, whatever. I just hope noone taped it or anything."

Raven shook her head. "Oh, I don't think anyone would do that." She put her hand in her back pocket. "I_ really_ don't think anyone would do that." She hid a smirk, with her hand in her back pocket, she tapped her _camera _phone.

Raven stopped walking and smirked. "Hey, you wanna see a movie?" She pulled Robin's hand and quickly walked him over to the movie theater on the other side of the street.

* * *

Starfire hid in a corner, walkie-talke in hand. "I am there and so is the Little Munchkin."

Little Munchkin was Isabella's 'war' name.

Starfire threw the teddy bear in the middle of the hall, making Isabella smile, showing her teeth tainted by the lollipop from before.

"Mr. Snuggles!"

Isabella walked towards the teddy bear and hugged it, nice and tight.

"Isabella! Isabella!" Said the teddy bear, startling the little girl.

"Mr. Snuggles?" Isabella asked, holding the bear at arms length, she tilted her head to the side.

"Isabella!" The bear said again.

Ok, that was it, Isabella couldn't take the craziness anymore. She threw the bear to the wall and ran away, screaming.

_'She truly is Raven's child...she has the same set of lungs...' _Starfire leaned against the wall, sighed, and took out her walkie-talkie. "Terra, I believe it is your turn."

"Oh, boy..."

* * *

Raven walked to the ticket counter. "Um, two ticket's for the 'Blue's Clue's Secret Extraordinary Spectacularality Movie of Fabulous Clue's', please." She smiled once the ticket's were given to her. "Thank's"

Robin walked with her to the theater. "Why are we watching some blue's clue's lala lolo movie?"

Raven smirked and sat in a seat. "Oh, we're not watching that dumb movie." She swatted her hand as if to dismiss the movie into oblivion. "_We _are going to be watching," She smirked. "Meet the Spartans."

"You just got the ticket's for blue's clue's grigga frigga movie." He sat back and shook his head. "How are we watching 'Meet the Spartans' ?"

Raven took out her cell-phone and started texting. Closing it, she smirked. "Let's just say, I have _connections_."

Robin opened his mouth to say something but, was interrupted by the movie starting. And as Raven had said, it was 'Meet the Spartans'.

"Now," Raven started with a smirk. "is where the fun begins." She stood up on her seat and cleared her throat.

"Food Fight!" As soon as she said that, the theater was thrown into a whole pandemonium of food violence.

* * *

"Come on vamanos! Everybody let's go! Come on, let's get to it! I know that we can do it!" Isabella heard the doll say.

She only crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't like Dora." She ran away.

Terra walked out of the closet on the other side, obviously frustrated with the child. She took out her walkie-talkie. "I guess, it's your turn Victor." She scoffed. "I know I just started! What I _didn't _know, was that she didn't like Dora."

"Whatever, I'm gonna teach all of you how to catch a three year old monster."

* * *

Robin grinned, ducking and throwing. "Take that!" He turned around, and ducked. "Where'd you get spaghetti? This is a movie theater!" He threw a drink at the spaghetti man. "Punk!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, take that!" Raven threw a pizza at a woman and ducked, getting Robin hit in the head.

Raven smirked and stood up. "Robin, we've gotta go." She took his hand, walked out the theater, and stomped to the ticket counter, a scowl on her face.

"What kinda business do you think you're running?!" She slammed her hands on the table.

Robin walked over to her. "What're you doing?" He muttered to her.

"Just play along." She muttered back through clenched teeth.

"I want the manager." She demanded dangerously.

* * *

Isabella skipped into the kitchen, following the intoxicating smell. "I hope Uncle Victor made me something!"

"This plan is sure to work!" Victor said to himself, leaving the sandwich on the counter "Isabella knows she can't resist my triple decker deckness brand spanking Victor sammich sammy!" He hid behind the counter, hearing Isabella walk in.

Isabella's eye's widened at the beautiful sight of the sandwich. "A sandwich! And all for _me_!" She licked her lips and walked towards the counter, climbing up a chair to reach the sandwich.

Once being eye-to-eye with the sandwich, Isabella grinned and took a big bite of it.

"Enjoying my sandwich, I see." Victor popped up from beind the counter.

Isabella only nodded, not being able to talk from the food in her mouth, she gave him two thumbs up.

Victor smiled. "Well, are you ready to behave _now_?" He raised his eyebrows.

Isabella swallowed the food in her mouth with a big gulp. "Nope." She took the sandwich and jumped off the chair.

"Oops..."

Victor's upper lip twitched, seeing the sandwich on the floor. "Oh...my goodness..." He fell to the floor next to his sandwich, whimpering. "It's ok, baby. It's gonna be ok."

Isabella grinned and ran away, screaming again, while Victor, still trembling, took out his walkie-talkie. "Garfield, it's your go now... Take her down and avenge my baby!"

"She destroyed B?!"

"No..." He started. "my...sandwich..."

"NOOOO!!"

* * *

Raven leaned on the counter, danger flashing in her eyes as she conversed with the manager.

"Sir, do you see what happened to me?! I am _covered _with _food_ and they didn't even give that wonderful Blue's Clue's movie!"

"Ms. Raven you see, it wasn't my fault-"

Raven scoffed. "Not your _fault_? Of course, it was your fault, you're the manager! You're supposed to be running this place right!"

The manager stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "Listen, _birdy_, just because you're a _superstar_, does _not _mean that you can come in here and insult me!"

Raven slammed her hands on the desk and leaned in closer to him. "Listen, just because _you're_ the manager of this place, doesn't mean _you _can accuse me of insulting you! I was just telling you what was going on!" She smirked.

"You know what? I'm calling Mary _Murphy_."

Robin gasped dramatically, catching everyone's attention. "No! Not _Mary Murphy_!" He turned toward the manager. "You do _not _want her to call _Mary Murphy_, she's a fiesty one."

The rest of the workers around started murmuring, trying to figure out what was going on.

The manager smiled sheepishly. "N-no, you don't need to call _Mary_."

Raven crossed her arms. "You know, she told me about the bad service here, and I tried to give this place a chance!"

"Preach on, sister!" A worker yelled out.

Raven turned toward the worker. "I will!" She turned back to the manager. "I try to give this place a chance, and _this _happens!" She held out her hand. "Give me...the _M-Phone_."

Everyone around gasped.

"Raven, please think this over!" Robin pleaded. "You don't think this _good man_ deserves to be _destroyed_ by _Mary Murphy, _do you?"

Raven looked the manager up and down. "...Yes, I do. Give me the M-Phone."

Everyone gasped even louder than before and someone fainted, landing with a loud thump.

Robin looked at the manager, a look of remorse on his face. "I'm sorry." He took out his phone and handed it to Raven.

Raven clasped her fingers around the phone and brought in front of her. Going to the contacts list, she smirked when she found the person she needed.

* * *

Garfield walked stealthily in the hallway, pressing his back on the wall, and war paint on his face.

"Beastboy to Everyone," Garfield said in a Texan accent. "Beastboy to Everyone. I am about to capture Little Munchkin. I repeat, I am about to capture Little Munchkin."

_Ring! Ring! _

He cursed quietly, taking out his cell-phone. "Hello? ...Raven?"

_"Mary? Yeah, I'm in the movie theater._

"Not now! I'm in the middle of a war!"

_"Can you make enough time for me, please? I need you to talk to someone."_

Garfield sighed. "Fine, put him on."

_"Hello? Mary? I love you on 'So You Think You Can Dance'. I'm a big fan of your's-_"

Garfield put on a falsetto. "A big fan of mine? If you were _such_ a big _fan, _you wouldn't be insulting my friend _Raven_ like this, _forcing _her to call me while I was in the middle of voice excercises!" He screamed a Mary Murphy scream.

_"Ah! I'm so so-"_

"Whatever! Just make sure you don't do it again! Now, put Raven back on the line!" He screamed again.

_"Hello? Mary? Yeah, I know."_

"Raven, I'll see you when you get home, ok?"

_"Ok , bye."_

"Bye." He shut the phone and saw Isabella staring at him, a quizzical look on her face.

He sighed and slid down the wall. "Just-just go..." He shooed her away with his hand.

Isabella grinned and ran away, making Garfield sigh and take out his walkie-talkie.

"Speedy? It's all up to you now..." Still in a Texan accent.

* * *

The manager sighed and fell back in his chair, a hand over his ear."...I guess I have to make some changes around here..." He said in defeat, making everyone cheer.

Raven closed the phone and smirked. "Thank-you. Come on, Robin." She walked out the door, Robin behind her.

Once outside, they started laughing until they felt their guts about to explode.

"Gosh, do you do this everytime you go to the movies?" Robin asked.

Raven sighed from all the laughter. "It's not really me, it's Victor and Garfield that do this. I guess their bad habits kinda rubbed off on me. And now I'm all sticky." She touched her hair and frowned.

"I guess this is when you're supposed to take me home." Raven shrugged. "Speaking of home, I wonder how they're dealing with Isabella down there, they didn't even call me once."

Robin shoved his hands in his pockets then groaned from the stickiness. "I'm sure Isabella's not giving them any trouble." He groaned again, seeing his hands now covered with nasty, sticky theater foods.

* * *

Speedy walked down the hallways, obviously angered. "Why all this fuss over a three year old anyway? Just catch the kid!" He muttered.

Then he heard the sound of little feet moving, then they stopped.

Speedy stopped walking, looked around, then shrugged, thinking it wasn't anything. "All this for a kid, they should be doing this for me!" He started walking again.

Then he reached the intersection of three halls and Isabella was coming from one of the halls.

"She's right there!" He slightly shouted and caught Isabella as she ran in front of him. "Why couldn't anybody just do that?!"

With a struggling three year old in his arms, Speedy walked down the stairs to the living room, where everyone else was.

Still muttering, Speedy walked in to see the rest of the teens sprawled out on the couch and the floor, tired.

"Hey, I got the kid." He said, bored, catching everyone's attention. He walked over to Victor and dropped her in his arms.

"Brush her teeth, they're filled with candy, give her a bath, she's sticky. I'm going to sleep." He walked up the stairs to a guest room and shut the door.

Terra sat up wide-eyed. "How'd he get her?" She watched Isabella wiggling under Victor's grasp, not ready to give up the fight.

Barbara groaned. "It doesn't matter. Now, we've got an even bigger challenge. We have to brush her teeth and give her a bath..." She fell back against the couch.

Garfield, who was laying on the floor, lifted his head up. "No! She hates bath time!" He hit his head against the soft carpet.

Isabella bit Victor's arm, causing him to let her go in pain. She ran to the top of the staircase and grinned.

"Try to catch me!" She yelled at them before screaming and running all over the house.

"Not. Again." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

Raven walked up to the door of her house and smiled. "Thank's for the most.._interesting _date I've ever been on."

Robin shrugged and smiled back. "Yeah, you know. I try." He nodded, a cocky look on his face. "So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Raven nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Robin nodded, waved, and walked off, leaving Raven with a smirk on her face.

She shook her head and took off her boots so Robin wouldn't hear her. She walked behind him and took ahold of his arm. Spinning him around she gave him a kiss.

She pulled away and walked back, smirk still on her face. "Unlike some girls Robin," She started, still backing away. "I _do_ like a kiss on the first date." She took her boots and walked in her house. Leaving Robin with a very happy look on his face.

"Y-yeah." He said walking away, a hop in his step. "I planned this whole thing. I knew that..."

Raven closed the door, still smirking. Then, her smirk faded, hearing screaming. "Bella." She said to herself and turned.

Then, as if on cue, the three year old girl ran in screaming, naked and her curly hair slightly wavy from the water, with Terra, Starfire, and Barbara running after her, soaked to the bone.

Raven bit her bottom lip, trying to decide whether or not she should help them.

"I got the rope!" Garfield ran after them.

"Who needs a rope when you've got a belt?!" Victor ran after Garfield.

"Will you guys shut-up?!" Speedy yelled, his head poking out from a room.

Raven sighed and smacked her forehead. "...I'm going to bed..." She walked to her room, leaving the poor teens to deal with the child.

* * *

_EXCLUSIVE FOOTAGE!! EXCLUSIVE FOOTAGE!! EXCLUSIVE FOOTAGE!!  
_

_Did you ever wonder what some celebs do in their spare time?! Well, you're about to find out here, right now! Only on, JCTV! Jump City's Television for celeb news!_

_Here's young celeb, Robin, at the new cafe, 'Fluer de Lumier', this video sent in by ThisBirdyLied! Thank's birdy!_

The clip changed to Robin on stage at the cafe, doing karaoke.

_"You are my sweetest love, that love I always want to hug. Because I really love you, the world just has to know." Robin sang happily with a big smile on his face, the audience cheering him on._

_"I'd do anything for you, there's nothing I wouldn't do. Snuggle, cuddle, and then hug me!" He hugged himself, big smile still in place._

_"With you I always want to be! La la, la la, la la, la la, la la, la la, la la la la, la la la la la la la la la!!" _

_You can only find this stuff here! Only on, JCTV!!_

* * *

**Hope you like the chappie, and the song Robin sang was the Snuggle Song - Schnuffel Bunny.**

**Oh and here is the list of of people that get the cookie I was talking about. ****This one: O -- right there. (Chocolate chip...)**

**List!!**

**Hidden Iris - Here's your cookie: O**

**XxXEvilSk8erKidXxX - Here's your cookie: O**

**Lilac Gurl - Here is your cookie: O**

**BLZ1990 - Here's your cookie: O**

**IwishIwasAprincess - Here's your cookie: O**

**THEAwesomestPersonEVER - I love you!: O O O O O O O O O O O**

**Serena's Girl 4-ever - Here you go: O **

**AtlantaGeorgia - Here is your cookie: O**

**Storm Warning - There you go: O**

**THEAwesomestPersonEVER - There you go!: O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**REVIEW!!**

**P.S. Don't be mad because THEAwesomestPersonEVER got the most cookies, I just _love _that girl!**


	10. Chappie TEN!

**_Running Outta Chappie Names, so I guess this counts as a name...a really long name..._**

Isabella grinned, sitting on the studio floor in front of Barbara. "Tell me another story."

Barbara forced a chuckle then slightly sighed. "But, _Isabella_, that's the _7th time_. Ha-ha," She took a deep breath then exhaled, a smile falling then rising. "..._Ha_." She put a fake smile on her face.

Isabella pouted, a puppy dog pout to be exact, and her head fell, her long, curly hair falling in front of her eyes. Sniffling, she brought her head back up. "But-but-but, I thougt you loved me." Her eye's filled with tears, threatening to fall down.

Ever since the last chapter, Isabella has found one of Barbara's weak points: Crying_._

Barbara turned her head away, her eye's tightly shut, then, she heard a sniffle. She quickly turned her head back, seeing Isabella's eye's filling with more tears. "Oh no..." Barbara sighed out then painted a smile on her face. "Ok, last one, ok?"

Isabella wiped her eye's and grinned at Barbara, nodding furiously.

"Ok, Raven, this is the second song, alright?" Robin asked, sitting at the sound table at the other side of the room.

Getting a nod from Raven from inside the booth, he continued. "The name of this song is 'The Happy Song'. It's basically you just talking about what you love about some guy," He shrugged, not knowing how else to explain it. "You ready?"

Raven shrugged, sitting on a chair in the booth with a bored look on her face. "Whatever."

Robin pressed a button and started the music.

**_Nothin' make's me more happy than to know_**

**_That I have such a close friend_**

**_Know that you're down for me is reasurring_**

**_It's the reason I'm alway's smilin'_**

Robin nodding his head along with the beat, flipped a switch, added backround voices.

**_And when I'm kickin' it with you_**

**_I have a lot of fun with you_**

**_Never any kind of pressure_**

**_Comin' from you_**

**_Tryin' to get me to do_**

**_Anything I'm not ready to_**

**_That's why I really like you_**

"The End." Barbara finished with a sigh and a smile.

Isabella grinned, clapping her hands. "Another one!" She commanded, making Barbara smack her fore-head.

"I thought you said that was the last one!" Barbara exclaimed, not believing what was going on.

Isabella pouted, making Barbara immediately agree.

"Fine."

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_You make me happy_**

**_Da, da, da, da ,da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_So very happy_**

"Once upon a time, there was a young woman, she was the queen of- of-" Barbara snapped her fingers, trying to think up a name. "Azerath!" '_I knew watching Teen Titans would come in handy one day!'_

"Yea, anyway, she had a three year old daughter-"

"Like, me!" Isabella yelled out, a happy grin on her face.

"Yeah like you!" Barbara imitated Isabella. "Her name was-was Isabelionicus?" She looked up to the ceiling, then nodded. "Yeah, Isa-bellio..nicus..."

Isabella's grin grew bigger. "That's almost like my name!"

Barbara nodded. "Yeah, you'll find that alot of things that Isabelionicusismness does relates to you."

**_I never get tired of talking of the phone_**

**_With you for hours at a time_**

**_And, as time goes by, we will come, grown up and wise_**

**_I hope we'll be just as tight_**

"One day, the Queen Ra..Yeah, Queen _Rachel _had to go on a trip with the king of another country, the country of...Raisin-Boxiers. Yeah, Raisin-Boxiers." Barbara nodded happily.

"So, Queen Rachel had to leave little Isabeliocusnisnenemla with her friends: Victomanla, Garfunkel, Terna, Spedinkle, Fire...Star." Barbara decided, only switching the two names. "And, Bumbra." Barbara sighed, thinking over the names she gave.

"Then, Isabelionieionioisnsmnelionlalemonhead lost control of herself and started acting like a crazy little person running all over the house, so Rachel's friends had to take care of business and capture her." Barbara siad excitedly, making Isabella gasp.

"What happened?" Isabella asked, her eye's widened and her mouth slightly hanging.

"I'll tell you what happened." Barbara said, leaning back on the wall. "They decided to take control and capture the little rascal, so, Lady Bumbra devised a plan."

**_It was supposed to be_**

**_Then we're gonna be_**

**_No one can stop us, destined_**

"First up, Lady Bumbra. She decided to try to capture her with her favorite snack: Lolgangi's." Barbara declared triumphantly.

"Did that work?" Isabella asked.

"Nope, little Isabelionlalala was a tough little kid, so when Lady Bumbra's plan failed, it was Lady Fire-Star's turn. See, Lady Fire-Star's plan was to capture her with her favorite toy: Her stuffed," She looked around the room for any help on names then, she looked at the back of Robin's head.

"Birdy! Her stuffed birdy was her favorite toy!" Barbara quickly said without thinking.

"Did that one work?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"Nope! I told you Isabelcluelalololo was a tough one. So, next up was Lady Terna, she decided to try to capture her with her favorite play. A little play called, Dornala the Expedition..ist." She nodded towards Isabella.

"Did that one work?" Isabella asked.

"Nope! Turns out it wasn't her favorite play. So, now, it was the men's turn."

**_For you and me_**

**_Who's to say that we_**

**_Won't fall deep in love_**

**_It's a very good chance because_**

"The first one up was Sir Victomanla, he was the Queen's cook. He decided to try to capture Isabeloinoperalonicols with her favorite meal. Now, that plan actually worked." Barbara nodded.

"Isabelonlacolia skipped into the kitchen smelling that marvelous smell, jumping onto a stool, she took a big bite of the meal. Then, chef Victomanla spotted her eating his meal."

"Did that get her?" Isabella asked, deeply entranced by the story.

"Nope. Almost did though." Barbara held up a finger. "So, Isabloulablah jumped off the stool and...his meal fell and she left Sir Victormanla in a sea of...tears..." Barbara shrugged. "So, next up was Sir Garfunkel."

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_You make me happy_**

**_Da, da, da, da ,da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_So very happy_**

"See, Sir Garfunkel was very serious when it came to catching little children so, when it came to catching little Isabliolaloo, he put his whole armor on."

"Did _he _catch her?" Isabella asked, a look of unbelief on her face. "How long does it take to catch a three year old?"

"Oh, believe me, alot." Barbara answered, thinking of the past events. "Anyway, Garfunkel was about to cavth her but, he got distracted and Isabloinblooblahblah saw him being distracted and he was very embarassed so, he let her go."

Isabella gasped and covered her mouth. "That's a shame!"

"It really is..." Barbara shook her head then cleared her throat. "So, last but, not least, Sir Spedunkle!" She yelled out, catching Raven and Robin's attention.

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_You make me happy_**

**_Da, da, da, da ,da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_So very happy_**

"So, Sir Spedunkle, he was a very..._interesting_ young man to say the least. So, he was walking down the hall's of the castle, trying to figure out how to capture little Isabeleonalewis, when she ran right in front of him!" She said dramatically, making Isabella gasp.

**_I might be young but, I still know what it is_**

**_To be happy_**

**_I know what 's in my heart_**

**_I know what's on my mind_**

**_And it's you all of the time_**

"So, Sir Spedunkle, being the smart man that he was, he grabbed little Isabella- I mean, little Isabelionicurla and walked down to where the rest were!"

"Yay!" Isabella clapped happily.

"Yeah!" Barbara nodded and smiled. "So, he brought the little child to the rest and went to his room and fell asleep."

"Yay! That's a good ending." Isabella sighed out, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, that's not it though." Barbara warned.

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_You make me happy_**

**_Da, da, da, da ,da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_So very happy_**

"Once little Isabloinololo was dropped into Sir Vitormanla's arms, she escaped once more!" Barbara said.

"Oh no!" Isabella gasped out.

"Yeah, but, then, her mother came home!"

"Yeah, she can get her!" Isabella said, nodding her head, sure of herself.

"Oh, you would think that, huh?"

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_You make me happy_**

**_Da, da, da, da ,da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_So very happy_**

"Instead of helping her poor friends, Queen Rachel took a bath! And then she went to sleep!" Barbara yelled out, staring straight at Raven who only blushed and cast down her head. 'Sorry' she mouthed.

Barbara turned her head to Isabella and continued the story. "Then, after Queen Raven went to sleep, Isabeloinulala kept the poor people up all night," Barbara looked up to the ceiling, tears in her eyes. "until 5 in the morning." She held back her tears.

Isabella clapped happily. "That was the best story ever!" She exclaimed making Barbara's tears disappear.

"Oh, why thank-you." Barbara fixed her shirt, a proud look on her face.

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_You make me happy_**

**_Da, da, da, da ,da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_Da, da, da, da, da_**

**_So very happy_**

"Ok, good job Rae." Robin clapped his hand's once and pressed the button, turning off the music.

Isabella grinned at Raven. "Yeah, good job, mommy."

Raven smiled back and took a bow.

Isabella turned back to Barbara who was laying on the floor, tired from all the story telling. "Auntie B?"

Barbara slightly raised her head. "Yes?" _'Not another story, not another story, not anoth-'_

"Can you tell me that story again?" Isabella asked a big smile on her face, ignoring the groan that escaped Barbara.

"Not...again..."

* * *

**_The song was "The Happy Song" - JoJo_**

**_Ok, everyone, this is going to be my last chapter because I got a flame from someone by the name of...MiseryLovesYou... and it really got to me. I never thought that someone could be so cruel! If you wanna see the flame, it's in the review..page...thingy... And something else that I wanna say is_**

**_PSYCHE!!_**

**_I don't give a crap about what some flamer has to say._ ;)**

**_So, anyways..._**

**_REVIEW!!_**


	11. Chappie 11!

****

_No Chappie Name Today_ :(

* * *

_I hate you_

**_But I love you_**

**_I can't stop thinking of you_**

**_I hate you _**

**_But I love you_**

**_I can't stop thinking of you_**

**_Don't know what to do_**

**_I'm stuck on you_**

"Thank-you, thank-you." Raven bowed, a proud look on her face. "I know, I wrote all the song's you know." She flipped her curly hair.

Robin just stared at her, dumbfounded, as Garfield, still clapping, walked over to the sound table.

"You know, the song could be alot better. How 'bout you add...this?" He pressed a button, only to have his hand swatted away by Robin.

"Uh, no." Robin pressed the button again, closing. "The song's fine, leave it alone."

"Uh, no back to you." Garfield pressed the button again. "The song needs some of my awesomeness."

"Don't wanna burst your bubble but, I'm gonna anyway." He pressed the button down hard. "No."

"Yes." Garfield pressed the button.

"No." Robin pressed it again.

Victor, sitting on the side with Isabella, winced a bit, seeing the light above his head flicker. "Um, guys..."

"Yes!" Garfield pressed the button.

"No!" Robin pressed the button.

Isabella looked up, seeing not only one light flickering but, most of them. "Uncle Vic," She lightly tapped his lap. "look at the lights!"

"Can you guy's stop?" Speedy asked, a mirror and comb in his hands. "I can't see my reflection that well with all these lights flickering." He looked into the mirror again and grinned. "Oh yeah..."

Raven, still sitting in the booth, was on her cell phone, texting.

"Yes!" Garfield pressed the button.

"No-" Robin paused, hearing his cell phone ring. "Oh, excuse me." Once getting a nod from Garfield, he took out his phone. "A text?"

_Will you guy's shut up?_

He put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Who sent me-" He looked to the booth to see Raven smirking at him.

Giving her a mock smirk, he looked straight in her eyes under his sunglasses, and pressed the button.

"_No._"

"_Yes."_

"Dear friends, please, you will start the Mamasecusa!" Starfire yelled, a concerned look on her face.

"_No._"

"_Yes._"

"Mamasecusa!"

"_No._"

"_Yes._"

"Mamasecusa."

"_No!" _Robin pressed the button as hard as he could and smirked at Garfield. But, his smirk faded soon, seeing the light's around him flicker uncontrollalby then, finally shut off.

"You are _so_ not gonna star in my life movie..."

* * *

Raven sat at the end of a table, staring into the video camera. "Hello people, it's now official: Robin _and_ Garfield will destroy all of humanity." She smirked into the camera then rolled her eye's when it went to Robin, who was sitting on the other side.

Robin turned away from the camera, crossing his arms, prompting the camera to move to Victor.

"I hate you guys..." Victor said plainly, shaking his head.

The camera moved the person next to him: Isabella.

"..." She turned to Raven at the end of the table. "Mommy can I have some candy?"

The camera moved and was directed to someone else.

"No one ever listens whenever I say something." Starfire complained, a pout on her face. "When I say the Mamasecusa will come, the Mamasecusa shall come!"

"Aww, come on sweet cheeks." The camera turned to Speedy. "Stop pouting or else you'll get wrinkles and you won't be able to star in my movie."

The camera turned back to a pissed off Starfire. "The Repaer Mirg shall come for you tonight, _that_ is _definitely _certain." She sighed and wiped her face. "Friend Garfiled, would you kindly shut the camera?"

Garfield nodded and did as she said. "So...what do we do now..."

* * *

**_Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_**

**_Ohh..._**

Garfield jumped on a staircase, dancing uncontrollably. "Oh, yeah, oh, yeah." He snapped his fingers, doing the Carlton Dance.

**_Won't you come see about me?_**

**_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_**

Speedy stood on a table, puckering his lips, the mirror still in his hands. "You're such a lovely dancer, you know? Oh, of course you know!" He twirled on the table and kissed the mirror.

**_Tell me you trouble's and doubt's_**

**_Giving me everything inside and out and_**

**_Love's strange so real in the dark_**

**_Think of the tender things we were working on_**

Raven held Isabella's hand, twirling her around, both of their curly locks flying around.

**_Slow change may pull us apart_**

**_When the light gets into your heart, baby_**

Starfire raised her arms, waving them, and singing off beat and off key with the song.

**_Don't you forget about me_**

**_Don't, don't, don't, don't_**

**_Don't you forget about me_**

Robin moonwalked on a table, beatboxing and running his hands through his hair.

**_Will you stand above me?_**

**_Look my way, never love me_**

**_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_**

**_Down, down, down_**

Victor, doing the robot (hehe...), walked towards the radio and shut it off. "Now that we've wasted 1 minute of our live's, why don't we find something else to do?"

"I know! We shall do the telling of the stories!" Starfire yelled aloud, excited.

* * *

"So, now every lakinshak, the shnakisa come's from hiding and hroisnad's lambada's." Starfire finished in a whispered voice.

"Oh my goodness..." Garfield gulped, and lauged out sheepishly. "I mean, I'm not scared...shoot..." He gulped again, unaware of the cloaked figure behind him.

"Boo..." The cloaked figure said quietly, scaring Garfield.

"The lalaboola!" He looked behind him and his face fell. "Very funny Bella..."

"Well, since we can't find anyting to do." Victor glared at Garfield and Robin. "Why don't you guys start on the other songs?"

Garfield sat on a table, a book in his hands. "Raven's songs, take 1." He slammed the book.

* * *

**_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_**

**_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?_**

**_I promise_**

**_I promise_**

**_I promise I will_**

* * *

Victor grinned. "Raven's song, take 2!"

* * *

**_It was winter time_**

**_You know what they say_**

**_Did you think about us?_**

**_Did you miss your baby?_**

* * *

"The song's of Raven, section 3!" Starfire said proudly.

* * *

**_Slow down baby_**

**_And don't act crazy_**

**_Don't you know you look all you want but, you just can't touch?_**

**_So, slow down baby_**

**_I'm not your lady_**

**_Boy, you're never gonna get it from me 'cause I'm with someone_**

* * *

"Oh yeah, you look gorgeous today. Oh, I would never lie to you." Speedy, the mirror still in his face, only waved a hand at them and puckered his lips at the mirror.

* * *

**_How is it that you can look at us and only see you?_**

**_You can look at one but, never would you ever see two_**

**_You can love a lie and never be true_**

**_It's so funny now, how clearly I can see you_**

* * *

"Raven's song's that _I_ wrote, take 5." Robin said, his arms crossed.

"Birdy!" Isabella walked up to Robin. "I have a secret to tell you..."

"Ok," Robin shrugged. "What is it?"

Isabella's eye's and grin widened. "I'm gonna break your fingers!"

"What are you teaching this kid?!"

* * *

**_I love it when they try to get scandalous_**

**_Even tough they know they really can't handle it_**

**_(They can't handle it?) They can't handle it_**

**_Try to take me out to dinner I'll cancel it_**

* * *

"Mommy, can I have some candy _now_? I promise I won't break his fingers!"

* * *

_**Oh, I can't wait to get next to you**_

**_Oh, I just can't leave you alone_**

**_Boy you got me doing things that I would never do_**

**_I'm crazy 'bout the way that you could make me say your name_**

**_And if I couldn't have you, I would probably go insane_**

"Good job people's!" Robin said, looking into his songbook. "Look's like Raven only has one more of my songs left, then she has her two tracks, then her CD's done!"

"Whoo." Raven let out, her cell phone in hand, texting. "Now we can only get started if we can get the building to come back to life."

"Hey, just to clear it up." Garfield piped in. "Robin's the one with the button problems." His eye's widened. "Ooh, look at that button over there."

Garfield stared at the big, red button as if it was the most precious thing in the whole universe. _'It wouldn't hurt if I just touch it...'_

And so, Garfield touched it and sighed happily. "It wouldn't hurt..." He looked around to see if anyone would notice and grinned.

...He pressed the button...

Then, suddenly, all the light's came back on!

Garfield squealed in delight. "I saved everyone's lives!"

Raven rolled her eyes, holding Isabella's hand. "Yeah right, you're the one that almost killed us all." She said, getting murmurs of agreement from everyone else.

"But, I did!"

"Whatever," Victor sighed out. "I'll see you guy's tomorrow, come on Rae, _Garfield._"

"But, but!" Garfield sighed in defeat. "These people shall never recognize true genius..."

* * *

**_Ok peoples, hope you like the chappie and sorry it took so long, my computer was having issues. And the song's today were..._**

**_1. Stuck - Stacie Orrrico_**

**_2.Don't You Forget About Me - Simple Minds_**

**_3. I Promise - Stacie Orrico_**

**_4. B Boy Baby - Mutya Buena_**

**_5. Selfish - Asia Cruise_**

**_6. Slow Down Baby - Christina Aguilera_**

**_7. Long Way 2 Go - Cassie_**

**_8. Only U - Ashanti_**

**_Whoo, alot of song's today. BTW people, August 25, you'll be able to see Mars and it'll look like there's two moons in the sky. It'll be so cool, so check it out!_**

**_REVIEW!!_**


	12. Chappie 12!

**_2 New Songs, another date, and a rivalry..._**

"It's fine, you won't fall." Raven comforted Garfield as they were walking down the hall.

"Yeah right." Garfield argued. "I'm gonna trip in these heels! And I look ugly." He frowned.

Garfield was wearing a blond wig, a black belly shirt, covering 'his' overly large breasts, a black skirt reaching up to the top of his knees, and black stilettos.

"Come on, I think you're a very pretty lady." Raven nodded, keeping him balanced. "Ok, we're here. You ready?" She held the doorknob.

"Yeah, whatever..."

Raven grinned and opened the door, seeing Victor and Robin already there. "Hey you guys! I want you to meet a new friend of mine's. This is..." Raven froze and looked to Garfield.

"Gertrude." Garfield said in a falsetto Texan accent. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Robin stared at 'Gertrude', a look on his face. "Same here..."

Victor nodded and gave a slight wave, on his cell phone.

'Gertude' let out a giggle, covering her mouth. "Oh, Robin. Why on _earth _are you starin' at me like that?" 'She' winked at him.

"..." Robin gulped and shook his head a little. "Uh...Raven, why don't you get started..."

"Sure." She gave him a CD and walked over to the booth, sighing to herself. "Last two songs..." The music started.

**_You drive me crazy_**

**_So I wanna take it_**

**_To the top_**

**_Ooh, can you make it so hot, so hot, yeah_**

Robin got up and moved to the back of the room in an effort to get away from 'Gertrude'. "Ok...she's over there, I'm over here..."

"Oh, _Robin!_" 'Gertrude's' voice spoke up next to him. "You're such a _naughty_ boy, bringing us to the back like this."

"Not another one..."

**_You drive me crazy_**

**_So I wanna take it_**

**_To the top_**

**_Ooh, can you make it so hot, so hot, yeah_**

"Oh, Robin. Don't resist! You know you feel something!" 'Gertrude' said, trying to cuddle with him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling something alright..."

**_Let the fire burn baby_**

**_'Cause I wanna get close tonight_**

**_Baby when you come inside tonight_**

**_Don't forget to turn off the light_**

"You know, this song could be about us...if you want it to be..."

"...Oh dear God..."

**_Come on over let me make a little room_**

**_Meaning to hold you real tight_**

**_You kissing on my shoulders over and over and over and everything's right 'cause_**

**_Baby only you_**

Robin cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, I'm kinda involved with Raven...if you didn't know..."

'Gertrude' scoffed. "And you've been here _shamelessly_flirting with _me_?!" 'She' turned 'her' head away, hiding a small smirk.

"My life sucks..."

* * *

"Next song and last song!" Raven yelled happily. "Come on guys." She took up her guitar and started tuning it.

"What about Garfield?" Robin asked, making Raven's and 'Gertrude's' eye's widen slightly.

"Uh, when he come's in, he can add his part onto the track." Raven nodded, her and Victor starting to play.

**_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls_**

**_And in the hall are people looking through_**

**_The window and the door_**

**_They know exactly what we're here for_**

"You know Robin..."

"Hurry up and finish the song!"

* * *

Raven and Robin walked down a sidewalk, trying to avoid any paparazzi, when suddenly, Raven's phone rang.

"Hello?" Raven asked.

_"Yeah, um where's that baby sitter you promised us?"_

"Oh, Garfield. She should be coming any minute. I talked to her a few minute's ago."

* * *

A young woman stood in front of a large mansion, ringing the doorbell. "I wonder where everyone is..."

The large door opened, revealing Victor. "Oh, you must be the baby sitter, Kimmy?"

Kimmy nodded and smiled. "Yes sir, may I come in?"

"Sure," Victor nodded. "Uh, me and my friend are gonna be gone for the rest of the night, do you think you can handle Isabella by yourself?"

"Yes sir," Kimmy nodded. "There has never been a child that I've had any trouble with."

_'Well, get ready..._' "Ok, well, we should be calling to check up on you guys a few time's."

Garfield ran down the stairs, Isabella chasing him. "Ok, you're the baby sitter right?"

"Yep!"

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." He walked out the door with Victor and closed it.

Kimmy shook her head and put her bag down. "What'd he mean by 'good luck'?" She looked to the top of the stair's to see Isabella standing there, a grin on her face.

"Well, hello sweetie." Kimmy smiled up at her.

Isabella took a deep breath and let out an ear-piercing scream, running away from her.

"Oh...that's what he meant..."

* * *

Robin and Raven sat in the same booth they were in the first time they came there.

"Well, everyone," The woman posed. "like now, it's like time to like, do poems." The woman sighed and posed before walking off the stage, making everyone around snap.

A young man walked up to the stage, two drums around his neck. "I entitle this one...Suburban Pain..." Everyone around snapped.

"Kill! Punch! Stab! _Bah-leeeeed!_" Raven gasped and looked toward's Robin who had a terrified expression on his face. "Why is this suburban kid so mad?!"

Everyone looked up at him, looks of awe on their faces as he started again. "Pooh...I have no clue!" Everyone snapped. "What I'm saying...I'd like to hurt all of you!" All the ladies in the crowd swooned and one fainted.

"But, I gotta make it home," He looked to his watch. "By curfew..." He got an angry look on his face. "So until I'm free from all this love my family 'supposedly' giving me, I'm gonna be mad!" He looked to the crowd, a now calm look on his face.

"_For no damn reason_..." He hit the drum hard, making Raven and Robin jump. "I love you dad!" He walked of the stage, shaking his head.

The woman walked on the stage, tears in her eyes. "Snap everybody! Snap! Like, now, it's like time, for break...Chill out..."

Raven slowly looked from the stage to Robin, a horrified look on her face.

Robin only shook his head. "You're not the only one..."

* * *

Kimmy walked into the kitchen, searching for Isabella. "Isa...bell..a..." She stood infront of the kitchen, seeing whipped cream all over the place. "How...?"

She saw Isabella with a can of whipped cream in her hands. "Oh, no...I just got my hair done!"

And thus, the hair was ruined...

* * *

Raven stuck her fork into a chocolate cake and grinned. "You know, this place might not be so bad." She put the fork in her mouth.

"Be careful, Rae-Rae. You might make your butt bigger than it already is." A voice chimed in behind her.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned around to face a young blond girl. "Kitten," She let out. "at least I _have _a butt, you look like your back combined with the back of your legs." She gave her a mock smile.

Kitten crossed her arms and smirked. "Whatever, I can alway's get plastic surgery with the money my daddy gives me."

Raven nodded. "Oh, you're going for plastic surgery now, huh? Are you _that_ ugly?" She asked, a fake look of compassion on her face.

Kitten scowled. "You know, you've alway's been jealous of me, and now you're picking up my left-overs, too." Her scowl disappeared and transformed into a smirk.

"Your left-overs? What're you talking about?"

Kitten scoffed, smirk still on her face. "Please, don't even fake it. You know that I used to date Robin."

Raven mimicked her movements. "Yeah, because your daddy _paid_ him!"

Kitten's scowl returned. "That may be true, but at least I have a daddy."

"I don't _need_ a _daddy._" Raven stepped up closer to her.

"Oh yeah, that's right. If you had a daddy, you wouldn't have the opportunity to go screwing around with multiple guys and get pregnant with Isabella." She giggled and covered her mouth. "My mistake." She stepped closer.

Raven's eyes flashed and she growled. "_What _did you say?"

"You heard me." Kitten rolled her neck, a smirk on her face.

Raven exhaled and quickly took off her hoop earrings, throwing them at Robin. "You," She smirked."you _really _don't know what you're getting yourself into."

* * *

Kimmy walked down the hallway's, her hair covered in whipped cream. "I can do this. I can do this." She put a smile on her face and composed herself.

"Isabella, sweetie! Come here, please!" She walked down the stairs to the living room, seeing Isabella jumping up and down on the couch and watching SpongeBob.

"Got her." Kimmy whispered to herself.

Isabella turned around to see Kimmy walking up behind her. She gave Kimmy a Raven like smile and took a deep breath.

"Please no..." The last thing Kimmy heard was a scream and little feet running away.

* * *

Raven stomped out of the cafe, Kitten and Robin doing the same. "You know, it's your fault we got kicked out of there, _Rae-Rae_."

Raven scoffed and stepped up to her, then stopped. "You know, you're not worth it. You're not. You're _not_." She shook her head.

Robin sighed. "You know, I've read in some magazine's that this little dispute between you guys has been going on since you were younger..."

"So?" Kitten answered, taking out her cell.

"Maybe, you guys can settle this." He nodded. "A nonviolent way!" He added, seeing them stepping to each other. "How about a game?"

"A game, huh?" Raven asked, a curious look on her face.

"Yeah," Robin nodded. "But, how 'bout I choose so, you guys won't kill each other?"

The girls nodded. allowing him to continue. "What about...soccer? You both have your own team's and get it started at my place."

Kitten smirked and crossed her arms. "I'm so gonna win this..." She cleared her throat. "So, when?"

Robin looked up to the sky from under his sunglasses. "How about...in two days? Is that ok?" Both the girls nodded.

Kitten's smirk grew. "_You _are _so_ going down Rae-Rae." She walked away, leaving behind Raven and Robin.

* * *

Kimmy ran to the door, seeing Raven walk in, Robin behind her. "Please! I can't do this!"

Raven looked at the girl that was hugging her legs, whipped cream all over her. "What? Kimmy, what's wrong?"

"Isabella! It was _horrible!_ I didn't know!" She stammered out, crawling over to her bag. "I didn't know...I didn't know..." She crawled out the door.

Raven shook her head and rubbed her temples. "That's the 16th baby sitter this month..." She sighed and turned to Robin who was still watching Kimmy crawl down the stairs, occasionally falling over. "I'll see you tomorrow, Robin."

Robin smiled at her, gave her a peck on the cheek, and walked out the door, carefully examining Kimmy. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Shaking his head in pity, he walked away.

Raven closed the door and shook her head at the condition of the house. "The guy's can clean it when they come back..." She walked to her room. "Come on, Bella...I guess it's bath time..." She tried to hold back a sob.

* * *

Victor and Garfield tip-toed into the dark house, seeing as it was 12:32 in the morning.

They carefully closed the door and noticed a little bright piece of paper on the door. "What is it?" Victor asked Garfield in a whisper.

"I don't know." Garfield whispered back, taking out his cell phone to read the note.

_'By the time you guys get this, me and Bella will probably be asleep. I know this is a bit much but, Bella made a little mess and I would really appreciate it if you guy's would clean it up. _

_-Rae'_

Garfield shrugged. "All we gotta do is clean up a little mess, won't be that hard." He flipped open the light and gasped.

The table was flipped to the side, a couch was on it's back, whipped cream all over it, and the rest was not worth mentioning.

Victor shook his head. "Not again, man..."

* * *

**_Ok, people's, hope you loved this chapter! The song's were..._**

**_So Hot - Ashanti and Fences - Paramore, and the poem was Juniors poem from My Wife and Kids._**

**_Now that that's over with..._**

**_REVIEW!!_**


	13. Chappie 13!

**_Couldn't think of a proper name...:_'(... (btw: _proper_ is a _cool_ word...)**

* * *

Robin sat in a chair in the studio, in a heated debate with Garfield. "Yeah, well I still don't believe that Paris Hilton would make a good President."

Garfield shook his head, a look of nonbelief on his face. "You know, you should probably try not to judge people on what you see. Take Bush for example," He raised an eyebrow. "Everyone thought that he would be the best President because his father was Prez and he went to college or whatever. But, now look at us! We're about to be plunged into the next World War!"

Robin scoffed. "And you don't think that Paris Hilton couldn't do that?" Robin took out his cell and flipped it open. "Do you _know_ what it's like _speaking_ to that girl?" He pressed a button and put it on speaker.

_'Heeeeeeeey. It's like Paris Hilton heeeeere...Um...leave like a like message...or whatever...'cause that's hot...My head hurts...' _They heard a groan and a sudden clutter, then a beep.

_'Please record your message.' _

"People could get _shot_ for having this number." Robin shut his phone. "Do you want the rest of America to endure that?!"

Garfield shrugged, a nonchalant look on his face. "Do you want the rest of America to endure more _Dubya_?"

Starfire, sitting next to Garfield, shook her head. "No, I must agree with Friend Robin. Although Paris is a nice girl, sometime's she is..." She tapped her chin, thinking of a word. "Annoying?...Yes, annoying." She turned to Speedy. "What do you think Friend Speedy?"

Speedy only shrugged and smirked at her. "I'll agree with anything you'll say sweet cheeks." At that, Starfire rolled her eyes and got up, sitting in another chair on the other side of the room.

Victor scoffed at them all, gaining their attention from the back of the room. "Please, they could both kill us. There's no point in debating..." He picked up a magazine and started flipping through it. "Idiots..."

Garfield rolled his eyes. "Now, I wonder where Raven is."

"Yeah, she's really late." Robin replied. "She's usually one of the first ones here."

Just then, Raven walked through the doors, holding Isabella's hand. "Hey peeps." She said tiredly.

Garfield chuckled lightly. "You're late."

Raven sat Isabella down next to Victor, stretched and shrugged. "I'm writing the songs, I get to be late. That, my dear Garfield, is what you call a _pri-vil-ege_." She sounded out the word carefully and clapped once. "Let's get this started."

She passed out sheets of paper to Robin, Garfield, and Victor in the booth. "Ok, you guys. This is _the song_. The name's 'Tear's Dont Fall'." She plopped down in the cushy chair and sighed.

"Robin, go crazy on the singing and don't be afraid to yell," She pointed her pen to Garfield. "Garfield, you can actually and _finally_ go crazy, and Victor," She smiled up at him. "You get your very own guitar solo. Congrats." Raven looked back down to the lyrics and nodded to herself. "Oh, and guys..." She looked back at them, a look on her face.

"Don't screw up my song..."

* * *

Victor started playing, slowly and carefully, afraid of what Raven would do to him if he messed up.

**_Let's gooooooo-_**

Raven slammed her hands on the table and sighed. "I told you not to mess up my song, and what do you do? Mess up my song!" She sighed again and looked up to Robin. "Get crazy! Yell! _Whatever_! Just make it _raw_." She leaned back into the chair. "Let's try this again." She waved a hand.

Victor started playing, slowly and carefully, even _more_ afraid of what Raven would do to him if he messed up.

**_Let's gooooooo-_**

Raven pushed her curly hair behind her ears, a frustrated look on her face. "No, Robin, no. _No._" She stood up and slammed her hands on the table, leaning towards the booth. "That's not what I call crazy." She shook her head. "Now, you better get crazy or else."

Robin furrowed an eyebrow. "Or else what?"

Raven crossed her arms and smirked. "I heard you don't like Paris Hil-" Raven was interrupted by a yell coming from Robin.

"I'll yell! Ok, I'll yell! Just don't call her..."

Victor started playing, slowly and carefully, absolutely _terrified_ of what Raven would do to him if he messed up.

**_Let's go-_**

Raven groaned and held up a hand, making them silent. "No, no, _no._" She sighed and got up, pacing in front of the table, muttering Spanish to herself.

Robin's eyebrow arched, and he leaned back. "Since when did Raven speak Spanish...?"

Victor and Garfield only shrugged at him, the same expressions on all three of their faces, watching Raven stll pacing and muttering in Spanish.

Raven finally stopped, walked up to the table and looked Robin in his sunglasses without knowing she was staring him straight in the eyes. "Listen, _Robin_. If you don't get this, I _swear_ I will call Paris up in here. And if you don't think I have her number, _think again._" She took her out and flipped it open. "I've got her on speed dial." She pressed a number.

_'Heeeeeeeey. It's like Paris Hilton heeeeere...Um...-_ "Ok!" Robin yelled out desperately. "I'll get it! Jeez..."

Smirking, Raven flipped her phone back down and sat back in her chair.

Victor started playing, slowly and carefully, already prepared to faint if he messed up.

**_Let's GOOOOO!!_**

Garfield joined in, hitting the drum's hard, fierce, while Raven sighed in relief, seeing Robin finally get the yelling down.

**_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping_**

**_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_**

**_Would she hear me if I calls her name?_**

**_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_**

Raven nodded along with the song, anxious to see if Robin would obliterate her song or not.

_**There's always something different going wrong**_

**_The path I walk's in the wrong direction_**

**_There's alway's someone fu-_**

Raven's face fell when Robin stopped singing. "Wh-what happened? You actually had me!"

Robin only kept hs lips in a thin line and pointed to Isabella in the back, making Raven nod. "_Oh..._Oh yeah..." Raven bit her bottom lip. "My bad..." She took in a sharp breath. "Yeah, we'll work on this when she's not here...Next song?" She asked sheepishly.

* * *

"Ok...bad choice back there..." Raven cleared her throat. "Yeah, next song, the name's 'Thriller'. And, no, I didn't steal it from The _King of Pop_." She turned to Garfield and stared him down. "Ok, this song, no screaming, no solo's, no nothing, just a song." She passed out the sheets of paper and sat back down in her chair.

Garfield scoffed slightly. "Well, it actually _is _something. No, nothing: you're using a double negative in a sentence." He chuckled and looked to Raven who arched an eyebrow, as if challenging him. "And it doesn't make sense, it-it's kinda con-con-confusing, a-a-a-and _I'm_ gonna stop talking now..." He sat down and at that Raven nodded and smirked.

Victor stared at Garfield, clicked his tongue and looked back at Raven. "_Anyways_, I don't think we have anymore studio time left right now."

Raven shook her head. "No, we do. I _own_ this studio."

Victor leaned back on the wall and started tuning his guitar. "No, _Jay _owns this studio..."

"Oh yeah..." Raven looked into space and sighed. "Well, I guess we have no more studio time." She picked up her things. "And we didn't even get through my first song yet!" She mumbled to herself.

Sighing and pushing her hair behind her ear, Raven crossed her arms. "Ok, you guys, don't forget: That soccer match is the day after tomorrow. Don't be late."

Garfield stood up and gave her a salute. "Yes ma'am!" He said in a stern Texan accent.

* * *

Starfire walked out of the building, only to be attacked by a swarm of paparazzi. She smiled an uncomfortable smile, letting them take pictures. She sighed in relief when she saw they got what they wanted and went away. "America is most scary sometimes...Perhaps I should have stayed in Russia..." She muttered to herself as she started walking again.

"Star, wait!" A voice called out, making her stop walking and look back to see Speedy.

She gave him a warm smile. "Friend Speedy! How are you?"

Speedy shrugged, once catching up to her and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm ok, I just thought that I should voluteer myself to walk you home." He flashed her a smile.

Starfires smile widened and she shook her head. "I have already called a taxi, Friend Speedy."

Speedy shrugged and grinned. "I guess, I'll walk you to your taxi then." As soon as he let that out, a whole 'nother swarm of paparazzi came and surrounded them.

"Starfire! Speedy!" One of the paparazzi yelled out. "Is it possible that you two are now dating?!" He flashed a picture in their faces.

Speedy gave a big grin. "Absolutely-"

"Not!" Starfire finished for Speedy, a big, happy smile on her face.

"Aw man..." Some of the paparazzi sighed out before walking away, their heads hanging.

Starfire shrugged and continued walking, leaving Speedy to ponder over what happened. Finally snapping out of his little world, he caught up with Starfire.

"Star, Star." Speedy took in a deep breath in between his teeth and smiled. "What did you mean by 'Absolutley not'? Your little 'not' part back there?" He tried to keep a smile on his face.

"Oh, Friend Speedy," Starfire started. "You cannot surely think that you can become _Boyfriend_ Speedy, do you?" She asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

Speedy's mouth opened a bit, in a little 'o' shape. "W-Well, yeah! I mean, you like me...right?" He asked, uncertain.

Starfire nodded, a smile still on her face. "Of course I do."

Speedy's smile returned. "Well, I like you...Why can't I be your boyfriend?"

"Well, actually Speedy..." She sighed out a deep, long sigh. "I already have a boyfriend..."

"You do?!"

"No." Starfire shook her head. "I saw it on the television one time and I wanted to see if it would work." Her smile returned. "And it did!" She took a deep breath and sighed. "Anyway Speedy, to be honest. I do not think that I could handle having you as a boyfriend."

Speedy scoffed and threw his head back a bit. "What d'ya mean you can't handle me?"

Starfire took a deep breath, her smile faltering a bit. "Well, I like you Speedy, I really do. But," She looked down to her moving feet. "I have seen the way you treat your past girlfriends." She sounded out carefully.

"They are only there for their looks and even when you are with _them_," She bit her bottom lip, a look of focus on her face. "_somehow,_ you have _another_ girl right there, just incase you and your 'girlfriend' get into a fight or _not,_" She let out a wry laugh. "You're with the the other one."

She sighed again. "I need a guy that will always be there for _me,_ not my body. I need a guy that won't _cheat on me_ when things go wrong or even when they_ don't_."

She stopped walking, making Speedy do the same. "I don't trust you enough to have you as my boyfriend. I am afraid that you will hurt me..." She looked into his eyes, saying the words slowly before the taxi pulled up behind Speedy.

Starfire walked over to the taxi, stepped in, and shut the door. Pulling the window down, Starfire stuck her head out. "Friend Speedy...we can still be friends...can we not?" She asked him.

Speedy nodded and put a smile on his face. "Yeah, of course."

Starfire's smile returned and she nodded. "Marvelous." She pulled the window back up and the taxi sped off.

"Yeah..." Speedy's smile slowly fell, watching the taxi leave. "_Marvelous_."

* * *

**_I was reading over my review's and one review that stuck out to me was one by blz1990. She said moo, and to me, that's the best word anyone can say in a review. _****_Moo equals coolness ...ask anyone..._**

**_Anyways, hope you liked the chappie! Today's song was..._**

**_Tears Don't Fall - Bullet For My Valentine_**

**_Now..._**

**_REVIEW!!_**


	14. Chapeeter 14

**__**

Business, laziness, and a kid dictator...

* * *

Isabella stood on top of a table, fire dancing all around her. "I've finally done it! I've taken over the studio! I'm in charge! Bwa! Ha! _HA_!" She laughed maniacally, sticking her hands in the air and throwing her head back, her long curly hair falling back.

"Not if I can help it." A voice behind her said, making her spin around and gasp dramatically. "I, Sir Terrinama, shall save the world." Terra took out a dull crayon and stuck it up in the air.

"Terrinama!" Isabella covered her mouth, her already large eyes getting larger. "I'll never let you take _my_ world!" She laughed maniacally again then, stopped, finding herself in the air. Looking down to see Terra carrying her, she crossed her arms. "What are _you_ gonna do?"

Terra or 'Terrinama' only grinned and soon Isabella found herself in the realm of Ticklismness...ness.

"No!" Isabella yelled out between her giggles. "No! My mommy's gonna stop you!" She yelled again before falling into a fit of giggles.

Barbara, who was sitting in the back with Speedy and Garfield, raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of her mommy, where _is_ Raven?"

Speedy nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah, it's been like 30 minutes, she's gonna waste it like last time."

"Yeah, and where's _Robin_?" Garfield asked, looking around the room.

Starfire, sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall lazily, shrugged. "Perhaps, they are taking care of business."

Garfield and Speedy's eyebrows raised and combined with their hairlines. "_Business_, eh?" Speedy chuckled out.

Victor, who was sitting on the side, scoffed while clicking away on his phone. "No, no, no." He said quickly, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "Robin knows better than to be doing that _stuff_ with Raven. My _baby sister_."

Speedy chuckled and shrugged. "I doubt it man, Robin's always been good with the ladies." He ran a hand through his hair. "Not like me though..." He closed his eyes and took in a proud breath.

Victor rolled his eyes and continued clicking on his phone. "I doubt it..."

* * *

Robin, engaging in a _very_ close game of Tonsil Hockey, pushed Raven to a wall, gaining a short giggle and light pull of his hair. Pulling away, Raven bit down her bottom lip and focused her eyes on his lips, keeping her hands in his hair. "How much time do you think we have left?"

Robin shrugged, moving from her jawbone to her neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. "I don't know," He left three kisses and raised his head back up to meet her eyes. "And I don't care." He captured her lips in a deep kiss, spun her around and pushed her to another wall, gaining more giggles and quiet moans.

* * *

Unjustly voted search party for the birds, Barbara walked down a hall, Speedy lagging behind her, counting off the reasons why he would be the perfect boyfriend for anyone. "Number 1, I'm _gorgeous_. I'm funny. I'm charismatic." Speedy shrugged, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't she want me as a boyfriend?"

Barbara smiled softly at him. "Maybe because most of those things are _lies_. And the number 1 thing most girls look for in guys, are guys that tell the truth."

"Ha." Speedy let out dryly. "But, seriously, she doesn't even wanna _try_."

Barbara smiled at him again. "Well, maybe 'cause she's kinda used to guys wanting her for _everything_ but _her_." Barbara shrugged. "Bottom line?" She sighed and looked him directly in the eyes. "I think she's scared."

Speedy scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Please, I'm not scary...am I?"

Barbara bit down on her bottom lip nervously. "Well-"

Speedy held up a hand and turned away dramatically. "No, I don't wanna hear it. You _always_ bite your bottom lip before you lie. _Always."_

"Well," Barbara sighed out. "what was I supposed to say?" She asked in annoyance.

"You _could've _sai-" Barbara shushed him once they passed a closet with the word 'Maintenaince' on it.

"How _dare_ you interrupt _the Speedy_?! I shou-"

"_Shut-up!_" Barbara whispered loudly at him while moving towards the door quietly.

Speedy watched her, thinking she was going crazy but, decided to play along. "What are you doing?" He whispered at her before hearing a giggle coming from the closet.

"There it goes again!" Barbara whispered before slowly raising her hand, to knock on the door.

Hearing whispers and cluttering, Barbara and Speedy looked at each other, wondering what was going on, when Raven stumbled out of the closet.

"Uh, Rae?" Barbara asked, afraid to know the answer while looking her up and down.

Raven closed the door behind her, her shirt pulled up to the top of her stomach and the shoulder pulled down, revealing a black bra strap and a pink mark a few inches down, trying to hide a giddy smile. "H-Hey guys." She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "What's up?"

Speedy crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, I can think of a couple of things right now..."

Raven glared at him then rolled her eyes, pushing it away. "Really? What?"

"I can tell you who to ask...perfect example too-" Speedy held up his hands and stepped back, catching the look Barbara gave him.

Barbara shook her head and sighed. "I don't even know what to say..."

Speedy scoffed, a dirty grin on his face. "Psh! I do!"

Barbara wiped her face with her hand, grabbed Speedy's collar with the other hand, and let out another sigh. "Just be in the studio in 5 minutes..." She walked away, dragging Speedy with her.

Raven sighed in relief, looked around, then walked back into the closet. Turning to face Robin, she folded her hands behind her back and shifted her weight to a leg. "We have to go."

"Really?" Robin said, feigning sadness. "And I was having _so much fun._" He let out a light laugh when he saw her roll her eyes and walked towards her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gave her a kiss.

* * *

Barbara walked in shaking her head, Speedy behind her, a grin on his face. "Not a word to anybody, got it?" Barbara warned him before she opened the door. Getting a nod from Speedy she opened the door to see curious faces. "Don't ask..." They both said.

Victor leaned forward, the curious look still on his face. "So...where are they?"

"Don't ask..."

Garfield smirked, flipping through his 5th magazine. "They were getting dirty." He said knowingly before Raven and Robin walked in, both their lips swollen. "Um, let's get started." Raven said, a slightly giddy smile on her face.

"Where'd you go Rae?" Speedy asked, sitting back in his chair, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

Raven glared at him and crossed her arms. "It's not the past that matters, it's the present."

"But, you looked so _roughed up_." Speedy added, wanting to see where this would lead. "Did _you_ see anything _Robin_?"

Raven flipped her hair back and took in a breath. "I was _trying_ to make a _fashion statement._" She said proudly.

"Well, I think it's cute." Terra encouraged while shrugging, getting a smile and a nod from Raven.

Speedy narrowed an eye at her, smirks growing. "Hey, Rae, what's that little mark right there?" He pointed to a spot a few centimeters above her right breast. "Right there." He said, a fake smile on his face.

Raven's eye's widened in surprise as she lightly traced over the mark before allowing her eyes to return to their normal state. "Last night, I was trying to fix my necklace because the pendant broke off. You know how cheap jewelry is." She gave him a light smirk.

Speedy scowled, catching the smirk she gave him, reminding him that he bought it for her birthday.

"I was using a screwdriver to try to fix it, and it worked to my surprise. So, while I was trying to clip it back on, I still had the screwdriver in my hand and it kinda stabbed me. But, no worries."

Speedy tried to suppress a gasp. She was lying right between her perfect, shiny, white teeth!

"What did you think it was? A hickey? Kinda like the one you have?" She pointed to a spot on her neck. "Right there?"

Speedy gave her a look that told her he was gonna get her later. "No, of course not." He let out a sigh and stood up. "Why don't I let you guys your fun? I gotta use the _potty_." He walked out the room, a hand on his neck covering the mark.

* * *

Raven passed out papers and plopped down into her chair of cushiony goodness. "Ok, this is the song I was talking about before, blah, and, blah, and _blah_."

Victor started playing the guitar, nice and slow before Garfield joined in, hitting his drums hard, making him play faster.

**_That summer we took threes across the board_**

**_But, by far we will uncover a story_**

**_"Now in stores"_**

* * *

And a few minutes later, they finished the song, but you don't see the lyrics because the author was too lazy to write them down...

* * *

Isabella stood on the same table, grinning evilly, fire still dancing around her with evil music playing. "Yes, I have finally done it." She said calmly, looking out into the crowd, seeing the millions of people bowing down to her.

"How'd she learn to speak that well at only three year-"

"Quiet!" Isabella yelled out. Hearing the person squeak and clamp their mouth shut, her grin reemerged. "Yes, I have even defeated Sir Terrinama." She looked to the side to see Terra asleep on the couch. "I have done it. This world is now..." She took out a lollipop and stuck it in her mouth. "Mine." She smiled to herself.

"Izzybear?" Isabella's face fell as Raven looked through the door, a confused look on her face. "Come on, we gotta go."

"Ok, mommy!" Isabella skipped off the table, a happy look on her face.

Victor looked to where she left and sighed, getting up from the floor. "It's about time." He wiped off his pants.

_"Mommy, I forgot something!_"

Victor groaned and fell to the floor.

Isabella walked in and looked around to see the people still bowing down. She grinned. "I'll be back next time." She laughed evilly and left.

Victor, still on the ground glared at Garfield. "Why'd you have to let her watch the History channel?"

"I didn't know it would turn her into a power crazy three year old..."

* * *

**_Today's song - Thriller - FOB_**

**_Well, I hope you love-ed the chapter, and guess what? I've got over 3000 hits! But, unfortunately I've got minus 5,000,000,000,000 reviews. (jk. jk.)_**

**_REVIEW!!_**


	15. Good 'Ol No Name

**__**

Good Ol' no-name...

:'(

* * *

A crowd of people walked up to the Wayne mansion gate and a man stepped up to press the intercom button.

_"Yes?"_ Alfred's voice droned on as if he were bored.

"Yes, we're here for that soccer match? You know, Bird vs. Cat?" The man asked, taking out a badly drawn poster of Raven angrily stepping on Kittens face. On the bottom right hand corner, you could see a small green signature that said _BeastlyMan_.

Alfred sucked his teeth. _"Oh, of course." _He sighed out. _"Oh please,"_ He said in such a voice that noone could tell if he was sarcastic or not. "_do come in."_

The crowd watched as the huge gate opened and walked down to the soccer field, the gates closing behind them. Out of the crowd, a young orange headed man walked off to the side smiling.

He took in a deep breath, enjoying the weather. "This," Speedy looked around and nodded. "is what I live for..." He took in the next several moments to take in the scenery until...

_"Llllllllllllladies and gggggggggentlemen!!" _Speedy glared at the sky and sighed. _It was nice while it lasted._

_"We are gathered here today to watch what will probably be one of the most interesting soccer matches you'll ever see!" _

Speedy scoffed and looked to the control booth in the sky. "Dude, shut up..."

Garfield, up in the booth, glared down at him and rolled his eyes. "_Anyways, you are now listening to Radio TT, with your hosts, Beastly Man!" _He posed and kissed the air.

Victor sitting next to him gave him a look and turned back to the mike. _"And I'm Cyborg, and you'll be seeing two of the greatest teams here in Jump go head-to-head, showing off their team efforts, hardwork, determination, and focus!"_

* * *

"_What_ is that...?" Terra asked, backing away from Raven and her waterbottle filled with a disease ridden looking drink.

Raven pouted, seeing the look Terra gave the bottle. "It's tea!" She whined. "It's supposed to help you get energized." She grinned proudly. "_I_ came up with the _brilliant _idea that everyone in this team should have some!"

Terra lifted her upper lip slightly, staring at the disgusting drink. "Well..._you _drink it..." She backed up even more.

Raven shook her head. "I already did, _everyone _did, _Isabella _did."

Terra looked to the side to see Isabella jumping and flipping around, doing cartwheels. Terra looked back to Raven and crossed her arms while shifting her weight to a leg. "She does that _all_ the time."

Raven lightly tapped Isabella's forehead and turned back to Terra. "All that's left ...is you..." She held out the drink infront of Terra, ignoring her comment.

Terra stared at the 'tea' for a few seconds before admitting defeat and taking the drink. "...if I die..." Raven rolled her eyes. "...tell Garfield..." Raven sighed, rolling her eyes again. "...tell him...I never _did_ like tofu..."

She took in the drink as if it were her last.

* * *

Kitten paced infront of a line of people: Her _team_. She nodded at each of them, a look of approval on her face.

She stopped infront of a young man and crossed her arms. "Garth...are you ready...?" She asked, building up tension. Once the young man nodded, she moved to another.

"Wally...are _you _ready?" He nodded and allowed her to stop infront of three young men.

She took in a deep breath and sighed dramatically. "Fang, Gizmo, Xavier...are you ready?" They nodded and she moved to a young woman.

"Jynx...are you ready...?"

"...no..." Jynx crossed her arms and scoffed at her. "I don't even know what I'm _doing_ here. It's like-like-like you kidnapped me or something-"

Kitten turned her back to Jynx and looked towards the sky. "Ok...I guess everyone's ready..." Jynx rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

Kitten narrowed her eyes to the sky. "Raven...you _and _your butt better watch out..."

Jynx took out her cell phone, still annoyed with Kitten. "_Bi_-"

* * *

Kitten looked around the field. _Raven, Robin, Barbara, Terra, Starfire..._ She smirked. " We've got more people..."

Barbara stood in the middle of the field with a bullhorn in her hand, a bored look on her face. "Ok, people..." She sighed. "The rules of the game are..." She sucked her teeth and sighed. "You know what? Just don't die." She shook her head, walked to the side and blew her whistle.

Wally, or Kid Flash as everyone called him, stood at the goal post. "Get ready for this..." He murmured to himself as he threw the ball in the air across the field.

Kitten ran toward the ball, a proud smirk on her face, and kicked it to Gizmo, who caught the ball between his legs, kicked it up to the air, hit it with his knee to the ground and ran toward a goal.

Terra ran toward Gizmo and smirked. "Hey cutie-pie."

Gizmo sucked his teeth and stomped his feet, letting Terra escape with the ball. "I already _told _you and your little _friends_!" He turned to see Terra run away and kick the ball towards the goal. "_Don't_ call me _cutie-pie!_"

_"And the first goal is made by that bodacious blonde cutie!" _Garfield's voice exploded all over, making the audience exclaim in happiness.

Robin threw the ball in the air and kicked it away, beginning another round.

Kitten caught the ball with her heel and rolled it with her heel and the tip of her sneaker once she saw Raven coming. "Ravie..."

Raven ran infront of her, eyes focused on the ball. That only made Kitten smirk more. "You won't win..._We've _got _more_ people..."

Raven looked her in the eyes and smirked. "That doesn't mean anything. _You've_ got more _people_..." She kicked the ball from under Kitten's heel, caught it with the tip of her toe and gave the ball a beautiful kick to the goal.

She turned back to Kitten's _flabber-gasted_ (_My favourite word..._) face and smirked. "_We've_ got more _skill_."

* * *

Starfire watched as the ball was being viciously attacked by Garth and Terra. "I shall save you ball!" She ran towards the two and reached for the ball with her heel. She ran with the ball toward the goal. "Don't worry ball! I shall redeem you!" She ran right infront of the goal and softly kicked the ball, making a goal.

Her eyes glistened with tears and she jumped with joy. "I have done it! The skjkalkf'skjfklja (_Just random gibberish...don't try to say it..._) is no more!-"

"Great job, Star!" Terra said, a big smile on her face. "Just try the other goal next time!" She exclaimed, her large abnormal smile still in place. "And the other times..."

* * *

Barbara ran with the ball, ready to make a goal when Garth stole the ball, making her fall as he made a goal.

He held out a hand while turning back to her. "Sorry." He gave her a smile.

Barbara looked at the hand and smiled back at him. "It's ok..." She raised her hand and stopped, looking at a finger.

_A broken nail..._

Barbara scoffed and got up by herself, staring at her broken nail. She licked her lips and stuck out her finger in his face. "_Look_ at my _nail_!"

"Uh-oh..." Garth ran away from the young girl chasing after him with her finger pointed at him.

* * *

Kitten, huddled around with the rest of her team, pushed her hair back. "We need a plan and a goo-" She smirked and sniffed her nose. "I...What if one of the _opposing_ team's member's had a little _accident...?_"

Wally, who was giving Jynx a piggy-back ride because she supposedly '_hurt her ankle'_, raised an eyebrow. "What are you...?"

Kitten shook her head, smirk still in place. "Forget it..._I've_ got it..."

* * *

Xavier kicked the ball between his legs while moving back in circles, his hands behind him, a smirk on his face. "So, what's your name again?"

Raven, infront of him, sucked her teeth. "That's not your concern." She reached for the ball with her toe and grunted when Xavier kicked it behind him.

"Oh, so Raven's your name?"

"No." She grunted again, failing to get the ball. "Jack-a-"

Xavier held up a hand, interrupting her, and he smirked while tilting his head to the side. "Oh, please. Just call me X."

Raven glared up at him, ran to the side, kicked the ball to her side and made a goal.

Xavier smirked as he walked back. "_Ooh_, I like 'em _fiesty_..."

"Then, you're gonna postively _adore _me in a couple of minutes if you don't leave me alone..."

* * *

Robin threw the ball across the field, making everyone marvel at how high it went.

_"That, everyone," _Victor's voice surrounded the field from the control booth. "_is how you throw a ball..."_ He hung his head low and put a hand over his heart.

Kitten rolled her eyes and ran towards the ball and smirked once she saw Starfire running towards her. "Hey, _Star..._" She narrowed her eyes once she said her name.

Starfire focused her eyes on the ball. "None of the offence Kitten, but I cannot speak with you at the moment." She reached her leg in-between Kitten's feet for the ball.

Kitten's smirk grew. _'Gotcha.'_

Kitten tightened her ankles around Starfire's small one's and fell forward, bringing Starfire down with her. "Oh, my bad..." Kitten said in false sympathy.

Starfire sighed out and smiled up at her. "Oh, it is fine." She waved a hand. "After all, it was only an accident."

Kitten _smiled_ back. "Yeah, an _accident._"

Starfire nodded, got up and grabbed her ankle. "Huh..." She tried to get up again, but repeated the same action. "Wha...?"

Barbara ran toward the two girls and crouched down next to Starfire. "Star...what just happened...?" She reached for Starfire's ankle then pulled back when Starfire hissed in pain.

Kitten took in a sharp breath and bit the tip of her finger. "Oops, I guess it's _twisted!"_

Barbara stood up and duplicated Kitten's action. "Oops, Kinda like _you_!" She giggled, then rolled her eyes.

* * *

Starfire sat at the bench, her swollen ankle resting on Speedy's lap. She huffed childishly, gaining Speedy's attention.

Speedy chuckled and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Starfire crossed her arms. "I don't know." Speedy chuckled once more. "I just felt like it..."

Speedy grinned at Starfire before turning back to the field. "You are _so _funny..."

He looked down to Starfire's ankle, sadly laying on his lap. He reached for the cold towel wrapped around it, but was stopped by Starfire.

She gave him a pout. "Don't _do_ that!"

Speedy rolled his eyes playfully at her. "Oh, come on Star. What's wrong _now?_"

"Speedy whatever your last name is!" Barbara slowly yelled out from the field. "You. Are. Need-ed."

Speedy got up and gently placed Starfire's ankle on the bench. He backed away from her, keeping his eyes connected with hers. "I won't _hurt _you or anything..." He gave her a smile. "Trust me." He ran off to the field, leaving Starfire with a surprised look on her face.

Starfire looked down to her ankle then back to where Speedy was. She sighed. "_Trust me_..."

* * *

Kitten scoffed and looked to the scoreboard. _15:17._ Kitten smiled to herself. "We're winning..." She looked up to see Speedy walking to the field and smirked. "We're _definitely _winning..."

Wally kicked the ball across the field, making everyone run.

Speedy ran toward the ball and kicked it to the goal, making everyone cheer.

Raven walked over to Kitten, smirked and blew her a kiss. Kitten only huffed at her and shook her head. "It's gonna be hard, but we're definitely winning..."

* * *

Kitten ran with the ball, dodging other people, _certain_ she would make the goal.

Speedy ran infront of her and smirked. He reached for the ball and kicked it to the goal, making Kitten groan in frustration. "Time out!" She looked to the score board before she went and huddled up.

_26:19_

Her team huddled together, while Garth wiped his face, tears threatening to fall. "Ok," He held out a finger. "We are _losing_!"

Fang threw an arm over his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He turned to Kitten. "Dude, Speedy's _good._"

Kitten crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Whatever...just...do whatever it takes to keep the ball away from him."

The team nodded and walked off to different parts of the field.

Robin kicked the ball across the field, landing it infront of Jynx, as if it was planned for the ball to go there.

Jynx sighed in boredom and ran with the ball. Once she saw Speedy coming towards her, she scoffed and walked off. "I'm not dealing with that..." She took out her cell-phone and walked to the side.

Kitten looked around, seeing noone do anything. She growled to herself and ran towards Speedy with the ball and stole it from infront of him. She grinned to herself. "Ha!"

She ran across the large field, looking back, noticing Speedy get closer and closer, she did the only thing she could think of: She kicked the ball hard into the air, making everyone stare up.

Kitten smirked. _'No way he's gonna get that...' _Her smirk grew even bigger once she saw Speedy run towards the ball, thinking he had a chance. _'As if...'_

Kitten watched him while shaking her head. "Aw... I actually feel bad for him..." She pouted and tilted her head. "Maybe I shouldn't have kicked the ball so..." Her voice broke once she saw Speedy catch up to the ball, jump high in the air, and give the ball a round-house kick to the other goal-

_Ending the game_.

Kitten growled and flipped her hair, as if it were nothing. She walked over to Raven and cleared her throat. "Well...I suppose you won this time Rae. I'll leave you alone for now..." She walked off, leaving everyone to celebrate.

_"It's seems that the best always win!"_ Garfield exclaimed over the speakers. "_Team Birdy won! Team Kitty lost! And the world is peaceful again!"_

Victor scoffed. "_Or as peaceful as it'll get...All you people are crazy..."_

* * *

**_Now that you have read this chapter of mine..._**

**_REVIEW!!_**


	16. JCTV Exclusive

**_JCTV Exclusive-clusive-clusive..._**

* * *

A man panted heavily with his face directly before the camera, fogging it up. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Once getting a nod, he stepped back revealing his thick, blond, hair sprayed hair. He flashed a bright, white smile. "Hello there, you are now watching," He said in a British accent before he posed and took in a deep breath as a jingle played.

"_JCTV! Where you can watch us spy- We mean..." _A record scratch was heard and the jingle played over. "_JCTV! The channel for celeb news!_"

The man's grin widened as the jingle played. "That's right, JCTV, Jump City Television for _celeb_ news, is having an exclusive episode. And _I,_" He ran a hand in his hair, collecting massive amount's of hairspray and grease. "Pea'nut Newgitfisht or _Mad Mod_, am hosting."

He walked in front of a large building and nodded furiously, messing up his hair. "_This, _my great audience, is the great studio from where your favorite songs are conceived!"

He put a hand on the door large handle and opened it. "Let's go in..."

* * *

Pea'nut searched through the halls, knocking on each door in search for the young celebrities. "America," He said in his _unique _British accent. "it may seem like it won't happen but, as your host today!" A patriotic tune could be heard in the background. "I _vow_ to _you_ that _I will find them_!" He fell to his knees and took out his napkin to wipe away the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Uh, boss?" The cameraman asked, ruining the moment while keeping his hand on an opened door. "I found them..."

Pea'nut looked up to the camera and swiftly stood back up, acting s if nothing happened. "Well, _America_!" He walked into the room and stood in front of the camera. "It's seems they are in here."

* * *

Pea'nut sat in a large chair in front of Garfield, his long, skinny legs crossed.. "So...Garfield-May I call you Gar-Gar?"

Garfield arched an eyebrow. "No-"

"_Gar-Gar_it is." Pea'nut ignored the sigh coming from Garfield, or Gar-Gar, with a smile on his face. "So, what _is_ it _like_ being the drummer of one of the most popular bands in _America_?!"

Garfield crossed his arms and shrugged. "I don't know. Ok, I guess..."

Pea'nut nodded, analyzing his answer in his mind carefully. "I see, I see." He turned to a young woman behind him. "Write that down." He whispered to her.

He turned back to Garfield and gave him a grin. "So..._Gar-Gar_...How _is _your relationship with Miss Terra?"

"Fine."

"I see, I see...How about home life?"

"Fine."

"I hear you attack animals! _Is it TRUE?!_" He emphasized every word.

Garfield's eyebrow twitched numerous times before he sighed. "Ok, why are you here?"

Pea'nut flashed him a smile, trying to ignore his question. "So...Is your relationship with Terra _really_ fine?"

"Are you even supposed to _be_ here?"

"Are you not _satisfying her needs_?!" Pea'nut asked, now standing up on the chair with a large, skinny finger pointed down at Garfield. "Answer me _Gar-Gar!!_"

Garfield stood up and clenched his teeth. "Listen _Pea'nut, _I'll have you _know_ that I'm _satisfying _her _needs_ _just fine_! And _another thing-"_

_**The following broadcast is not being shown on your television because of some things that America is not ready to see and/or hear.**_

* * *

Pea'nut ran down the hallway and looked back to see Garfield walking away, shaking his head. Pea'nut looked back to the camera, rolled his neck and smiled. "Only for you _America_!"

* * *

Pea'nut sat in front of Raven, long, skinny legs crossed and hair messed up a bit. "So, Raven...How are you...?" He asked while taking dramatic pauses.

Raven shrugged, a magazine in hand. "Ok..."

Pea'nut nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He turned to the young woman behind him and pointed a skinny finger at her. "Write that down!"

He turned to Raven and held one eye larger than the other. "So, how's your home life?"

"Ok..." Raven flipped through the pages of the magazine.

Pea'nut frowned then smiled. "So...how is your relationship with the other bird _Robin_ going?"

Raven looked up from her magazine, tilting her head a bit. "Ok..."

Pea'nut nodded and leaned back in the chair. "So...would you like to talk about it?"

"No..."

Pea'nut furrowed his eyebrows then loosened them, trying to get relaxed. "So...would you call him your _boyfriend_?!" He yelled out suddenly, startling Raven.

"No..."

Pea'nut moved in closer. "Intriguing...Why not?" He shrugged and waved a hand.

Raven scoffed. "Because I have a _girlfriend_." She answered, sarcasm obvious.

Pea'nut gasped dramatically. "_Intriguing!" _He moved in even closer. "Who, may I ask, is it?"

Raven stared at him long and hard before shaking her head and going along with him. "I don't think she'd want me to tell you..."

Pea'nut chuckled and scoffed. "Oh, Pee'shaw! It's ok!" He nodded vigorously.

Raven smirked. "Jynx..."

"**_Intriguing indeed!_**"

* * *

Pea'nut sat in front of Victor, a happy smile on his face. And why was this _happy _smile upon his _lovely_ face? He'd heard that Victor was one of the _nice_ young celebrities.

He wouldn't have any problems...

Pea'nut smiled at Victor once more. "So, Vic-"

"Get out..."

Pea'nut sighed and hung his head down low. "Yes, sir..."

* * *

Pea'nut walked down the halls, feeling absolutely rejected. "I feel absolutely rejected..."

Told you so...

Pea'nut sighed and looked up to the end of the hall to see Starfire and Speedy speaking to each other. "Oh, Little _Duckies_!"

The 'Little Duckies' looked up at him and Speedy sighed. "Not another one..."

* * *

"So..." Pea'nut let out, a smile on his face.

"So..." Starfire nodded slowly, keeping her lips in a fine line.

Speedy ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want?"

Pea'nut's smile fell then quickly appeared again. "Well...I was _hoping_ for an interview..."

Speedy sighed and nodded. "Fine..."

Pea'nut nodded vigorously, an abnormal grin on his face. "So...is it true that you two are going out?" He arched an eyebrow to the sky.

Starfire shook her head slowly. "No..."

Pea'nut looked at them both, up and down continuously before turning to the young woman. "Write that down for the lab..." He turned back to them.

"So...Speedy...is it true that you twisted Starfire's ankle?!" He stood up, towering above the teens. "Because she wouldn't _sleep with you!?_"

Speedy arched an eyebrow, looked down to Starfire's ankle, back to Pea'nut and growled. "Listen, _man_," He took Pea'nut by the collar of his shirt. "and listen _good_." He pulled his collar and brought him closer. "_I am_ _not that type of guy_." He said slowly with clenched teeth.

Pea'nut took in a hard gulp as he nodded slowly and carefully.

Speedy pulled him closer. "_Now. Get. Out._" He dropped Pea'nut down, allowing him to escape.

* * *

Pea'nut sat in front of Robin, a slick line of sweat going down the side of his face. _'Oh, no...They're best friends...What if they act the same?! Now man...you're the Mod. You don't have to be afraid of a bunch of kids...'_

Pea'nut took in a sigh and smiled. "So..._Robbie..._How _are _you?"

Robin shrugged. "Fine..."

Pea'nut nodded and turned back to the young lady behind him, giving her a sign to write it down. "So...Are you aware that Raven has a _girlfriend_?"

Robin's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he tried to suppress a gasp. "N-"

Wait... he had to play it _cool_...

"Yes..." He said in a bored voice.

Pea'nut nodded and took in a deep breath. "So..._Robbie_... _Why_ must you _always _wear _sunglasses_?"

Robin shrugged. "'Cause they're cool...?"

Pea'nut nodded. "Yes, yes..." He leaned in closer. "So, if they're only for the _coolness_ factor, may I see them...?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

Pea'nut sighed and leaned back into the chair. "So, _no one _has seen your eyes before?"

"_Nope_..."

"Not even _Bruce Wayne?_"

"Nope..."

Pea'nut leaned in closer. "Your butler, _Alfred_?"

"Nope..."

Pea'nut sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What about _Raven_? Has _Raven_ ever seen your _eyes_?"

"Nope..."

Pea'nut nodded to himself then to Robin. "I suspect, Robin, that _you _are _hiding _something!"

"Just my eyes..."

The camera shifted to Pea'nut.

"..."

The camera shifted to Robin.

"...Nope..."

The camera shifted back to Pea'nut.

"..."

Aaand _back_ to Robin.

"...Nope..."

The camera shifted back to Pea'nut's face.

"...We'll leave you alone now..."

* * *

Pea'nut sat in front of Isabella, a smile on his face. "So, Isabella. How old are you?"

Isabella, sitting in front of him with her legs crossed, shrugged and nodded. "Fifty-three."

Pea'nut's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, you certainly don't look it!"

Isabella shrugged once more while nodding. "My mother says it's a blessing."

* * *

Pea'nut walked out of the building, a proud smile upon his face. "Well, _America_! We got what we wanted!"

He stopped walking and posed as the jingle played.

"_JCTV! Where you can watch us spy- We mean..." _A record scratch was heard and the jingle played over. "_JCTV! The channel for celeb news!_"

He clicked his tongue and grinned. "Goodbye, _America!_" He sighed in relief as the camera shut off.

"Ok, we really need to fix that jingle guys..."

* * *

**_People, we've reached over 4000 hits! Awesome..._**

**_Ok, hope you guys liked the chapter!_**

**_Now..._**

**_REVIEW!!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Seriously Losing Brain Juices Over the Chapter Titles... _:(**

* * *

Jay stepped out of his car with a cell-phone attached to his ear, only to be attacked by paparazzi. "Yea, yea. Love you, too." He shook his head. "No, not you."

_"So, you don't love me?_

He fastened a button on his jacket and ignored the comment. "Ravie-Rave, do you know what Hollywood is coming to?"

_"No..."_

Jay hid his face from a camera with his hand and sighed. "Ever since you 'proclaimed your _love'_for Jynx, the paparazzi been freakin' out!"

A man ran up to Jay and flashed his camera. "Is it true that Raven and Jynx plan to go to Waikiki and plant baby coconuts together?!"

Jay sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "No! Where do you get this?" He focused his attention back to the conversation. "No, not you. By the way, how's Isabella gonna deal with this?"

_"Izzy's a smart girl, she always knows when something right or not."_

* * *

_This Morning_

_Isabella sat in front of the television in awe._

_'Where's Swiper?'_

_"He's right there Dora! Right there!" Isabella yelled out to Dora._

_'Where? Where's Swiper?'_

_Isabella stood up and started jumping up and down. "Dora, hurry and turn around before he gets the treasure!"_

_'Swiper, no, swi- Oh, no! Swiper got the treasure!'_

* * *

Jay nodded and put a hand in his pocket before turning a corner, finding more paparazzi. "Ok, well, what about Robin? How's he gonna take this?"

_"He's Robin, he won't let anyone see him messed up."_

A frantic, young woman ran before Jay and flashed her light seven times. "Is it true that Robin and Raven's relationship is over because Raven's turned to the _other side_?"

He ignored the question, slipping by some paparazzi. "Ok, Robin's good. But, what about Jynx? How do you think she's gonna feel when she finds out what you did?"

Jay heard a snort. _"We'll just wait and find out._"

* * *

Jynx walked up to her balcony in her black robe, reaching a few inches up her thigh. She leaned forward and looked down, facing a mass of paparazzi flashing their cameras.

"Jynx, is it true that you and Raven are an official couple?" One man yelled.

Jynx clenched her teeth, picked up a vase, and threw it down at the man, gaining shrieks and yelps. "No...it's not true..." She said carefully before taking up an even bigger vase. "Anyone else...?"

After scanning through the crowd and finding no response, she threw the vase down, resulting in a mess of glass. "I'm gettin' to old for this..." She walked away from the balcony and to her room.

She took her spiky heeled boots and her jeans, slipped them on, grabbed her keys, and stomped out the door. "Doesn't she think I have it bad enough?"

She shut the door behind her and grabbed a helmet beside the door. "Acting, modeling, press conferences, interviews, tabloids, and now this?"

Walking down a couple more steps, Jynx slipped the helmet on her head, and jumped onto her motorcycle. "I don't _think_ so." She narrowed her eyes, revved it up and sped off.

* * *

Robin sat in a large, fluffy chair in front of Victor. "...So..."

Victor nodded and stuck out his bottom lip a bit. "...So..."

Garfield, in the back nodded. "...So..."

Robin nodded and rocked in his chair. "...So..."

Victor flashed a faux smile and nodded. "...So..."

Garfield looked up at a flying piece of lint and nodded. "...So..."

Robin nodded and tapped his fingers against his leg rhythmically. "...So...do _you _guys think it's true?"

Garfield shrugged. "That what's true?"

"That she's in love with Jynx?" Robin asked, using his hands for emphasis.

Raven walked in, donning a nonchalant face. "Who's in love with Jynx?"

Garfield sighed heavily and stood up, hiking his pants up to his chest. "Raven, Raven, Raven." He walked up to her, lifting his legs high and slow. "I don't even know what to say to you..." He stared at her and turned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked away.

Raven put her bag down and leaned back on a table, chuckling. "What're you talking about Gar?"

Victor stood up and poked a finger at her nose. "He's talking about _you_ telling the Mod that you're in a _relationship_ with _Jynx_ on _national television_!"

Raven arched an eyebrow and shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

Garfield gave a high pitched shriek and fell to the ground as Victor poked her nose again. "The big deal is you have a kid, paparazzi's already after you, Jynx is probably gonna come in here and beat us _all _up, _and_ you're already going out with Robin."

Raven stood up straight and looked Victor in the eye while holding up her hand. "One, Isabella doesn't have to be a part of this,"

She pushed down a finger. "Two, I couldn't care less about the paparazzi, Jynx won't beat me up, her reputation's already bad enough here _and_ I'm her _lover_," She smirked at Victor's reaction.

She pushed down her last finger. "_And_ Robin doesn't mind." Raven turned to Robin and tilted her head to the side. "Right, Robin?"

Robin arched an eyebrow and twitched his neck. "No."

Victor stepped back, a proud smirk on his face. "I rest my case..." He walked away.

Raven glared at Victor and turned back to Robin. "Why?" She shrugged as she leaned back down the table.

Robin's eyes slightly narrowed behind his sunglasses. "Well, it seems that everyone thinks that I lost my girl to another girl."

Raven shrugged and flipped open her cell-phone. "Most guys would be excited..."

Robin ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. "Nevermind..."

Raven shut her phone and slipped in her back pocket as she stood up and crossed her arms, smirking. "I can't help it if you're mad, and you can't stay mad at me forever..." She shrugged and walked to the booth. "Let's do the song!"

* * *

Jynx sped between all the vehicles along the road. "I know this is a America, but _come on."_

"Jynx! Lesbo love _forever_!" A woman yelled, holding up a peace sign.

Jynx narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't do this anymore..." She turned a corner and stopped before a building.

She shut off her bike and stepped off, slipping off her helmet while looking up to the building.

* * *

**_Catalyst_**

**_You insist to pull me down_**

**_You contradict the fact that you still want me around_**

**_And it's all downhil from here_**

**_And it's all downhill from here_**

* * *

Jynx walked into the building, with her mind set.

Her goal was set, she was ready, determined, and foc-

"Hey, a penny!" Jynx bent down and picked up the shiny piece of money. "It's my lucky day!"

* * *

**_Your good intentions slowly turn to bitterness_**

**_Reoccurring episodes with each and every kiss_**

**_And I could tell you-_**

"_Heathen_! I have found you!"

Victor looked to the door and gasped dramatically, grabbing his face. "Jynx!"

Jynx stood at the door, nodding at him. "You got that right!" She stood before the booth and held up a magazine with a picture of her and Raven sharing a twizzler on the cover.

Raven rolled her eyes and strummed her guitar. "I'll make it up to you, _baby._" She smirked at her and walked out the booth. "I'll...take you clubbing tomorrow, ok?"

Jynx shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "That new place...?"

Raven nodded. "Yep, tomorrow night."

Jynx scowled and crossed her arms. "You're lucky..."

Raven smirked and walked her to the door. "All for you, _my love_." She shut the door.

Garfield arched an eyebrow. "You're really gonna take her out?"

"I have to or she'll kick my-"

* * *

"_As_ I was saying before-" Robin stomped down the halls, being dragged away by Raven.

Raven pulled him inside a closet and shut the door. "You talk too much..." Pushing him back on the door, she smirked at him with her arms at either side of his head. "You're not _really_ mad...are you?"

"Yes."

Nice and simple, huh...

Raven's smirk fell for a split-second before jumping back up. She moved her head in closer. "Well...I'm sorry."

Robin moved his head back and looked to the side. "Well...I don't accept."

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. She took his chin and turned his face towards hers. She smirked and with one hand, she took off his sunglasses, reavealing bright and icy blue eyes.

She slipped the sunglasses into her back pocket, rested her forehead on his and looked him dead in the eye. "Don't be mad..." She bit down on his bottom lip before pulling him in for a kiss.

Pulling away, she looked him in the eyes, searching for a response.

Robin shook his head and smacked his hand on her left butt cheek. Dragging his hand up slowly, he retrieved his sunglasses.

He slipped them on and smirked. "Not that easily."

* * *

**_Today's song: All Downhil From Here - New Found Glory_**

**_What'd you think? Huh, huh, huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh? Review pleases!_**

**_Review!!!_**


	18. No Name Again

**_No title again...(P.s. If you think you can help with this title loss thing, tell me...plz...)_**

* * *

Speedy sat in a large and fluffy cushiony chair. He arched an eyebrow as he hummed a tune. He abruptly stopped humming and sighed. '_Stupid faces.' _He thought. '_Got that song in my head now...'_

Speedy sighed once more, hearing a rewinding sound.

**_And when it all goes to hell_**

**_Will you be able to tell me_**

**_Sorry_**

**_With a straight face?_**

Speedy looked back to the small group surrounding the sound table, turned back around and sighed.

**_And when it all goes to hell_**

**_Will you be able to tell me_**

**_Sorry_**

**_With a straight face?_**

He looked back to the group and sighed even louder.

**_And when it all goes to hell_**

**_Will you be able to tell me_**

**_Sorry_**

**_With a straight face?_**

He rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his palm. '_Might as well just wait...'_

**_And when it all goes to hell_**

**_And when it all goes to hell_**

**_And when it all goes to hell_**

Speedy gently rubbed his temples before rising from his chair to meet the small group.

**_And when it all-_**

Speedy sighed in relief as he pressed the stop button. "The song is _fine._ Got it?"

"How do you-"

"How do I _know_?" Speedy interrupted Garfield. "After listening to that _thing_ more than 19 times?" He nodded towards each of them. "I think I know."

He released the button. "Listen, _no one_ cares if _whoever_ would be able to apologize for _whatever_ when hell..._blows up_...or...whatever." He shrugged. "Besides, we've got partying to do."

Raven shook her head. "Not me. I've got Bella duty."

Speedy waved a hand repeatedly in her face before having it smacked away. "Please, I'm Speedy." He nodded. "I'll find you the _perfect_ baby-sitter."

* * *

Garfield stood behind Raven as she spoke with Isabella's perfect baby-sitter.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle Bella?" Raven asked before laughing a bit. "I mean, you have heard the stories right?"

"The KARYN will do just fine with the child!" He flexed his muscles, enlarged his eyes and shook his head rapidly as he said his name.

Garfield cringed. '_The Karyn...wait...isn't that a chick name...'_

Raven nodded nervously. "Ok, well...good luck."

Garfield nodded to himself. '_Bella will have a blast with this one...'_

"The KARYN will need _no luck_! He will just use _pure instinct_!"

_'A real blast...'_

* * *

Robin sat at the bar with a drink in hand as he watched the dance floor. His eyes slightly narrowed behind his glasses and he held his cup tighter as he watched the scene before him.

He watched in annoyance as Raven danced some of the most immoral dances with Jynx. He kept in a low growl as he watched them grinding against each other like to machines colliding into each other. And the worst part about it...?

He was loving every minute of it...

Raven spun around and caught just a glance of Robins face. She smirked and moved a little closer to Jynx, which some thought impossible since they were already kinda like puzzle pieces glued together...

She merely blew him a kiss and continued dancing.

Robin growled and took in the drink in one gulp. He slammed the cup down and seethed.

"Uh..sir?" The bartender asked.

"_Yes?_" Robin asked as he slowly turned to him, trying to keep in his anger.

The man chuckled at Robins red face. "Do you need another drink?" He chuckled once more. "You look like you need it."

Robin took in a breath and shook his head . "No, no thanks."

He turned back to the dance floor and found Raven and Jynx doing the most immoral dance he'd ever seen.

He sighed. "I think I'll need that drink..." He held a hand up, halting the mans move toward the drinks. "And some tissue...I think I'm getting a nose bleed..."

* * *

"_Aw_, isn't that _cute_?" Barbara asked Victor from behind a wall. "Speedy's got a little _friend_!"

Victor nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, real cute. But, not as cute as _you_..._spying_...which is _wrong_."

Barbara scoffed and turned to him. "I'm not _spying_." She turned back to Speedy and gasped. "They're touching!" She shook her head and took a step in their direction.

Victor rolled his eyes and gently took a hold of her arm. "What're you gonna do? Break them up?"

Barbara merely shrugged. "Yeah."

Victor ran a hand through his - wait, he's...bald...

_Awkward_...

...O...K...rewind!

Victor rolled his eyes and gently took a hold of her arm. "What're you gonna do? Break them up?"

Barbara merely shrugged. "Yeah."

"Why?!"

Barbara pouted and stomped her foot. "That's Star's man!"

Victor shook his head slowly. "No, she doesn't want Speedy."

Barbara arched an eyebrow and turned back to Speedy's direction. "She will after tonight."

* * *

"The KARYN shall find you child!" The large, muscular man jogged around the mansion in search of Isabella. "_Child,_ where are you?!"

A light bulb lit up above his head. "Children enjoy entertainment...preferably in a glowing box..."

He snapped his fingers. "She is in the kitchen! Looking into the microwave!"

* * *

Barbara walked over to Speedy, picking up a drink along the way. She stepped in front of Speedy and his friend, a large smile on her face. "Hey, Speedy!"

Speedy stopped speaking to the young lady and looked up to Barbara. "Oh, hey B."

Barbara nodded towards the girl and swirled the drink in hand as she looked her over. "Who's your friend?"

Speedy smirked. "Oh, this is Dee Dee. _Double D_, Dee Dee."

Barbara ignored Speedy's comment and smiled at the girl. "I'm Barbara."

Dee Dee smiled back, not noticing the mischief dancing in her eyes. "Nice to meet you."

Barbara nodded slowly as she stared at Dee Dee's hair. She smirked. "_Oh,_ Dee Dee, I _love_ your hair."

Dee Dee smiled. "Oh, really? Thanks!"

Barbara nodded, smirk still in place. She held the drink over Dee Dee's head and slowly dropped it in her hair. She shrugged. "_Oops..._"

Dee Dee narrowed her eyes at Barbara and walked away while Speedy sat in his seat, staring at the girl before him. "_What _was _that_?!"

Barbara shrugged innocently. "An accident, you saw it."

Speedy rolled his eyes and got up, walking in a different direction.

"Hey!" Barbara called after him. "If you're gonna mourn, do it at _that_ table!"

She turned around and found Victor walking towards her. "Hey, Vic!"

Victor gently pinched the bridge of his nose. "What was _that_?"

Barbara shrugged. "Must I repeat? An accident."

Victor gave her a face. "That wasn't an acci-"

Barbara held a finger to his lips. "_Aw_, isn't that _cute_? Star's got a little friend!"

Victor took her finger from his lips. "Oh no, not this time-"

Barbara slammed her palm into his mouth, an eyebrow twitching. "Oh! Didn't they hear about the _no-touchy_ rule?"

* * *

"I was _mistooken_! The KARYN should not have looked in the kitchen!" The man stomped out of the room leaving whipped-cream covered tracks. "What else do children enjoy?"

He stopped walking in front of a window. He stared out the window and grinned, finding Isabella playing around in a large mud puddle.

"The KARYN has at last found you!"

He ran out the door and planted his feet firmly to the ground. He pointed a finger at Isabella as his nostrils flared up. "Child! I have-"

He growled and wiped the mud off his face. He glared at the child. "Child!" He took up some mud in his hands. "It has now been _flipped on_!"

* * *

Barbara walked over to Starfire's table with a reluctant Victor trailing behind her. She gently put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Hey, Star!"

Starfire grinned up at her friend. "Hello, friend Barbara."

Barbara grinned back and motioned towards Starfire's companion. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, I met him while I was coming out of the bathroom." She put a finger to her chin. "Strange, actually..." She shrugged. "Anyway, this is Kevin."

Barbara nodded and held a hand out towards him. "Hey, Joe!"

"Kevin-"

"_Nick_! I'm Barbara and I'm gonna ruin your life!" She said with an abnormal grin on her face.

Kevin Joe Nick's eyes widened as he hurriedly shot out of his seat and ran away.

Starfire arched an eyebrow. "Why'd you do-"

Barbara pulled her up and pushed her towards a table. "Hey, go mourn over there, kay?"

Starfire shook her head and followed the girls' instructions. She reached the table and sat down. "Hello, friend Speedy."

Speedy, clicking around in his cell-phone, just gave her a nod. "She get to you, too?"

Starfire slumped back in the seat and crossed her arms as she nodded.

Barbara, watching from afar with Victor, grinned. "Phase one, complete!"

Terra and Garfield stepped behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Phase one for what?" Terra asked.

Barbara spun around to face her. "We're trying-"

Victor interrupted. "_We're_?"

Barbara rolled her eyes and gave a slight groan. "Ok,_ I'm_ trying to get Speedy and Star together. You in?"

Terra nodded vigorously as Garfield grinned from ear to ear. "Hells yeah, we're in!"

Victor sighed and wiped his face with his palm. _'Am I the only sane person left...'_

_

* * *

_

"Come on!" Jynx yelled to Robin over the music. "Have some fun!"

Robin only crossed his arms and clenched his teeth. "_No_..."

Raven, on the other side of him, spun him around to face her. "How can you _not_ have fun?"

Jynx spun him around to meet her face. "You've got your _hot_ girl friend-"

Raven spun him around. "And _her_ _hot_ girl friend _grinding_ on you on a dance floor."

Jynx spun him around and kept a hand on his shoulder. "That's basically_ sex_ with _two hot girls_, Robin."

Robin backed away from the two girls and thought over the proposition. He watched them step closer to each other and give him a smirk as they danced. He shrugged and stepped closer. "I guess...it wouldn't hurt..."

And at that comment, the two girls let out a squeal and it seemed that the real party had begun in that club.

* * *

Karyn walked back into the house, covered in mud with a squirming three-year old in his arms. He crouched down and set Isabella down in front of him. "..."

He stared into her eyes, deciding whether or not he should let her go. "What would it take for you to behave, child?"

Isabella put a finger to her bottom lip and tapped her foot. She shrugged. "Well...you could play Top Model with me..."

Karyn raised an eyebrow. "The KARYN supposes it would be fine."

Isabella grinned and jumped up. "I have to get the stuff in my room!" She put a finger in between his eyes. "Wait here!" She ran off, leaving Karyn to decide if his decision was right or not.

* * *

Terra walked over to the DJ and tapped his shoulder. Once getting his attention, she leaned in closer to whisper something in his ear. She backed away and nodded before walking away.

The DJ took the mike and turned the music down a bit. "Just got a message: For all you lovers of celestial whatever's, go up to the roof. Heard a meteor shower was 'bout to go down."

He put the mike away and turned the music back up.

Starfire smiled upon hearing the message. "Friend Speedy! Shall you accompany me to the roof?"

"No..."

Starfire linked her arm with his and pouted. "Please? Please? Please?"

Speedy groaned and turned the other way. "No...not that..." Reluctantly, he turned his head back to meet her face. He groaned once more and sighed. "...fine..."

Starfire squealed and jumped up, leading him to the roof, all the while not noticing a group of four mischievous teenagers follow them.

* * *

"I'll be Tyra and you could be one of those models with the really skinny legs." Isabella stated before going into Tyra mode.

"Come on, Karyn! Be fierce! Fierce! FIIIIIACERA!!!!"

Karyn stumbled across the room with four-inch stilettos, a red halter dress, clown make-up, and a rainbow colored barrette in his hair.

Isabella shook her head and held up a hand. "I know...what...shall help you..." She stuck her nose up in the air. "I'll...be back..." She walked away.

Karyn sighed and sat down on the soft carpet. "Jeez, The KARYN heard about it but, The KARYN didn't know it would be that bad..."

"Baby-sitter!" Isabella yelled from behind him. "I have it! The tool to make you...amazing..."

From behind her, she took out a large gun, causing Karyn's eyes to widen ten-fold. "What're you gonna-"

Isabella grinned evilly and pointed the gun to his chest. " Say your prayers, Karyn..."

* * *

Barbara sat in a small, dark corner on the roof with Garfield, Terra, and Victor.

Garfield turned to Barbara. "When's the movie gonna start?"

Terra nodded, not bothering to turn to Barbara. "Yeah, all they did was look at the sky and talk about poodles..."

Barbara looked at her watch and smirked. "It should start about..." She took out her umbrella and popped it open over her head. "Now..."

At that, a sudden mass of rain fell on everyone but Barbara. She shrugged. "Don't worry, rain _always_ brings out the romantic in people."

Speedy scoffed and flicked a strand of wet hair. "Way to go, Star. You made it rain."

Terra turned to Barbara with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, real _romantic_."

**_35 Minutes Later..._**

Speedy, now completely drenched, sighed and turned to Starfire. "Listen Star, maybe we should head back in."

Starfire shook her head and looked to the sky. "Friend Speedy, perhaps a few more minutes."

Speedy shook his head back at her. "No, ok? The news said the weather would get worse, Star."

Starfire pulled a stringy, wet strand of hair. "You knew it would rain and you let me come up here with you?"

Speedy scoffed and put his hands in his pockets. "Not that you would've trusted me."

Starfire scoffed back at him and crossed her arms, looking him straight in the eye. "Not that I had any _reason_ to trust you..." She turned from him and walked to the roofs entrance. She turned the knob and sighed. "It's locked..._marvelous_..."

Speedy nodded. "Yeah, _marvelous_..."

Starfire ignored his comment and sat near the door.

Barbara tapped Terra's leg excitedly, a grin on her face. "Not romantic, huh? Isn't that what you were saying?"

Terra nodded and pointed to the couple before them. "That's _exactly_ what I was saying!" She pointed to them again. "_Not. Romantic_."

Barbara waved her hand, as if dismissing her. "It will be. Just you wait."

* * *

Karyn sat on a large couch in the living room, completely covered with paint. He glared at Isabella sitting in front of him. His glare intensified. "The KARYN is no longer your friend child!"

Isabella shrugged. "So?"

Karyn narrowed his eyes at her before looking at his watch and grinning. "Your mother's time is almost up child!" He jumped up to stand on the couch and pointed at her. "VICTORY!!!"

Isabella tapped her chin. Time's almost up, huh?

Then, it's time to bring out the big guns...

* * *

Speedy groaned as he was being mercilessly pelted by rain. "All your fault, Star..." He said through clenched teeth.

Starfire scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "Friend Speedy, may you _please_ explain to me _how_ this is my fault?"

Speedy tapped his index finger. "Well, number one: Your trust issues with people-"

"My _trust issues _with people?" Starfire asked while looking into the sky, a nonchalant look on her face. "I have no _trust issues_ with anyone but, _you_ ..."

Barbara, still in her little corner with the small group, lightly clapped her hands. "You guys...something's about to happen..."

Garfield stared at the couple intently. "Finally, I thought we would have to unlock the door and go home."

Speedy shook his head. "Trust issues with _me_?-"

"Would you _like_ for me to count the reasons?" Starfire asked him, a new tone in her voice.

Speedy narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, actually I _would_."

Starfire counted off on each finger. "You are a liar, a cheater, a womanizer-" She paused and gave him a look of fake sincerity. "Oh, excuse me, _Friend_ Speedy, may I use your hands when I run out of my own fingers and toes?"

Terra took in a sharp, slow breath and winced. "_Ouch_..."

Speedy pushed his wet hair back and took a step forward. "You know-" He scoffed. "Forget that. What the _hell_ is it gonna _take_ for you to trust me?!" He yelled as the rain seemed to be falling harder and louder with each passing second.

"Nothing!" Starfire yelled over the rain. "Nothing will make me trust you!" She stared straight into his eyes. "_There. Is. No._ _Reason_."

Victor shook his head and squinted at the couple.. "_Wow_, girls are mean."

Speedy took a step closer- _well, it was more like a stomp, but whatever floats your poodle_- to Starfire. "You want a reason?!" He yelled as the rain seemed to be pouring harder. "You want a _fucking_ _reason_?!"

Starfire took a step forward, her heart practically jumping out of her chest. "Yes! I do want a reason!" She yelled back.

Speedy just grounded his teeth, stepped closer to her, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Everyone is the group gasped except for Barbara who grinned and nodded as if she were on a non-stop sugar rush. "I knew it! I knew it! Didn't I know it?"

Garfield covered his mouth to keep in a horror movie scream, while Victor hyperventilated and Terra stared in shock.

Terra nodded still in shock. "You knew it alright."

Barbara nodded excitedly, turning back to the couple. "I knew it!"

Garfield uncovered his mouth, taking in deep breaths. "I'm ok, I'm fine, I'm-" His eyes widened. "She's kissing him back! She's kissing him back! AAAAAA-" His high-pitched scream was stopped by the rest of the group covering his mouth.

Speedy pulled away from the kiss and gave Starfire a half-smile as she stared at him through half lidded eyes with a small smile on her face. He chuckled softly as they both brought their foreheads together. "Just trust me, ok?"

Barbara smiled. "Aww..." She stood up and stretched. "Well, I guess we should unlock the door now..."

* * *

**_Ok, before you stone me, I'd like to apologize for this late post. _**

**_SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!_**

**_I hope that was good enough and hope I haven't lost any of my readers._**

**_Anyhoozies, today's song was "Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes" -Fall Out Boy._**

**_Sorry again!_**

* * *


	19. Hate My Life

**_Hate My Life..._**

**_

* * *

_**

"..." Robin stared straight at Raven through his sunglasses, saying nothing.

"..." Raven stared right back and raised her upper lip in annoyance. "What?"

Robin continued staring at her as he gave a movement signifying she should already know. After a while, he found that she didn't know and sighed. "The song...?"

Garfield stood up and walked to the booth, taking his drumsticks along with him. "What's wrong with it?" He asked as he sat in front of his drum set.

Victor joined in and scoffed as a smirk threatened to find it's way to his face. "We can't start off a song by singing about how we hate hobos..." He stated bluntly as Robin nodded vigorously, agreeing.

Garfield shrugged as he twirled a drumstick expertly in between his fingers. "We're not starting the song off by singing about how we hate hobos..."

"We're starting the song by singing about _why_ we hate hobos..." Raven finished for him as she walked to the booth and started tuning her guitar.

Robin's mouth slightly hung open as he heard those words escape their mouths. "_I love hobos_..." He said in a low whisper as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "We'll get sued by the International League of Hobos!"

Raven rolled her eyes at him and played a chord nonchalantly. "We're rockstars..." She played another chord. "We're rich..." She played her last chord three times. "We're good..."

Victor nodded, agreeing with her logic as he got up to get his guitar. "It's all on Jay anyways..."

Raven nodded towards Victor and gave Robin a small smirk. "Either way..." She held out a song sheet and waved it in front of her. "_You_ lose..."

* * *

**_So sick of the hobos..._**

**_Always beggin' for change..._**

**_I don't like how I gotta work_**

**_And they just sit around and get paid..._**

Raven joined in with her guitar, playing softly with a smirk on her face.

**_I hate all of the people_**

**_Who can't drive their cars..._**

**_Bitch, you better get outta the way_**

**_Before I start falling apart..._**

Garfield joined in softly as he picked up the tempo, along with Raven, enjoying the ridiculous look on Robin's face.

**_I hate how my wife_**

**_Is always up my ass..._**

**_She always wants to buy brand new things_**

**_But, I don't have the cash..._**

Robin tensed as he heard Victor come in and have the music get louder and rougher. He clenched his teeth and inwardly dedicated the next line to the three people behind him. He turned to them with his teeth still clenched, singing the phrase as though his life had depended on it.

**_Well, I hate my life, all my rich friends_**

**_I hate everyone to the bitter end_**

**_I hate my life, there's no end in sight_**

**_I hate my life_**

Garfield grinned and laughed as he picked up the tempo. "Sing it Robin!"

"Yeah, sing to us about how much you hate your life." Victor said in a mock poetic tone.

_**How come I never get laid? **_

_**Nice guys always lose**_

_**How could she have another headache?**_

**_There's always some kind of excuse_**

* * *

Victor walked out of the building with Isabella's hand in his. He sighed and looked down to Isabella who was grinning up at him as they strolled along. "...yes?"

Isabella's grin grew although it seemed impossible. "How come you don't have any hair?" She laughed out causing Victor's head to drop down in defeat.

He kept his lips in a fine line.

Raven walking behind him with Garfield and Robin, shrugging at the question at hand. "What?"

Garfield rolled his eyes and slightly pursed his lips, crossing his arms at the same time. "You know what '_what'_ is." He poked her small, buttoned nose and smiled when she smacked his finger away.

Raven shrugged once more. "I guess I never really thought about me being Robin's girlfriend..."

Robin nodded and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "But....you are....right?" He nodded again for emphasis. "My girlfriend that is...right?"

"No." Raven said bluntly.

Garfield snickered and snorted while letting his thumbs rest at the bottom of the openings of his pockets. "Why?"

Raven pushed back a lock of curly hair and smirked at them both. "I'm not anybody's girlfriend until I get a _ring on my finger_..." She finished the conversation at that with a triumphant smirk and allowed herself to walk up to Victor and Isabella, leaving the two boys behind.

The two boys left behind only shook their heads and kept walking, all the while not noticing a small figure walking behind them with a smug look on their face.

"Until you get a _ring_ on your finger, Rae?" The person whispered to themselves while letting a smirk crawl up to their face. They giggled a small, short giggle and sighed. "They'll just _love _this..."

* * *

**_Today's song.... Hate My Life - Theory of a Deadman -I lurves ALL their songs. I'm a total fan girl...-_**

**_Sorry for the late post again!_** **_I've been being super lazy and I will get over that throught the power of fanfictioning...._**

**_Review!!!!!! -plz...-_**


	20. Done

**_Done..._**

_(Not the story...:-D)_

* * *

Garfield watched as Raven spun around in a large chair in front of the booth with Isabella on her lap. She stopped spinning and rocked the chair a couple of times before stopping to check on Isabella.

Garfield scoffed to himself from inside the booth. He didn't understand how Isabella was such a perfect angel around Raven. Sure, she was her daughter. But, _come on_!

"Again?" Raven asked before picking up a magazine on the side. "Bella?" She slightly curved her neck to check on the small child again, only to find her half asleep.

Garfield sat in his seat and rolled his eyes repeatedly at the sight. He softly played with the cymbals as he thought of ways to be more Raven-like.

"Hey, Uncie G." At that Garfield ceased his drumming for a moment to look up at Raven. "Check out your horoscope."

Garfield's ears slightly perked up in excitement.

**_There's no easy way to say it, today will be catastrophic. _**

**_Bad things will rain down on you - you may even lose your will to live! _**

**_Your lucky number is 666. Your lucky colors are red on black!_**

Raven gave a small chuckle at the small heart at the end of the horoscope.

Garfield scoffed and rolled his eyes for the millionth time that morning. "It's all crap." He began before continuing. "Even though I tripped on nothing three times, snapped my shoe laces twice, and lost my wallet five times doesn't mean anything.

Raven chuckled again and pushed a curly lock behind her ears. "Garfield, that all happened this morning?"

"Yeah, why?"

_

* * *

_

Victor walked through the doors of the large building and sighed as Robin walked by his side.

Robin scoffed and threw his neck back a bit. "Goodness, I didn't think I was that bad of a person."

Victor shook his head and gave him a small smile before letting it drop and letting out another sigh. "It's not you..." He bit his bottom lip and gulped as they reached their recording room. He turned the knob slowly and walked in. "I just have a feeling it'll be a bad day."

"_You_ have a feeling it's gonna be a bad day?" Raven asked them from her small corner, Isabella still on her lap. "You should've heard Garfield's horoscope." She could've sworn she distinctly heard the words 'it's', 'all', and 'crap' coming from the drum set.

Victor's eye twitched a bit as he gave them a small growl. "How _dare_ you mock my predictions? When I say something bad's gonna happen, it happens!" He rubbed his round, shiny head as if it were a crystal ball.

Robin smirked and chuckled before he heard his cell-phone ring. He flipped it open and stuck it to the side of his ear. "Hello? What? Why? How come? ...What...?" He sharply pulled the phone from his ear before carefully placing it back while wincing. "Ok, ok." He shut the phone, picked up a remote, and turned on the television.

Raven's eyebrow arched a bit, giving him a questioning look. Robin only shrugged. "Jynx called all frantic for us to see something." He kept the remote at his side when he reached the channel.

_JCTV EXCLUSIVE-CLUSIVE-CLUSIVE....._

_"Hello! And welcome to another exciting program of JCTV!" A short, bald man said excitedly as he walked out down a flight of stairs. He shook his head and took in a sharp breath while grinning. "You'll never guess what I've got for you today, babies..."_

_His grin intensified as he pointed forward. "An exclusive video from one our top spies here, Miss Buzz..." He whispered out the name as a recorded tape of an audience 'oohed.'_

_"And," He said, momentarily ceasing the voices and nodding slowly with his eyes widening with every passing second. "It's about Jump City's very own Songbird."_

Raven's head sharply turned to look up at the screen as she narrowed her eyes.

_"Raven Roth..." He said with a proud voice before the audience started cheering and whooping. The small man's grin increased even more before he pointed forward with a chuckle, signaling the start of the video._

_Raven shrugged. "I guess I never really thought about me being Robin's girlfriend..."_

"What...?" Raven set the sleeping Isabella on the chair before she slowly walked toward the television.

_Robin nodded and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "But....you are....right?" He nodded again for emphasis. "My girlfriend that is...right?"_

_"No." Raven said bluntly._

_Garfield snickered and snorted while letting his thumbs rest at the bottom of the openings of his pockets. "Why?"_

_Raven pushed back a lock of curly hair and smirked at them both. "I'm not anybody's girlfriend until I get a ring on my finger..."_

By the end of the tape, Raven's eyes were larger than they already were. -_BIG-_ She took in a slow breath, signaling that the boys should stay far from her.

_The bald man gave a large grin before bursting out with laughter and clapping his hands. "Well babies, you've seen it for yourselves." He walked up to the camera screen as his grin grew larger and larger. "I guess now we know why she's got a kid..."_

Raven took in a sharp breath and let out slow, unsteady ones. "H-how...."

Victor raised his eyebrows and shook his head before walking up to her to grab a shoulder. "Rae..."

Raven pulled her shoulder from him and looked him straight in the eye. "_Don't fucking Rae me_..." She pushed a curly lock behind her ear with a shaky hand. "How the _hell_ did that happen...?"

Robin walked up to the two of them and sighed. "Ok, maybe you should calm down. It's not his fault."

Raven scoffed and gave a wry smirk. "Oh, alright then." She said after she chuckled a bit. "May you _please_ tell me whose fault it is?"

Robin's eyebrows knitted together as he stepped up to her, ultimately kicking Victor out of the conversation. "Well, it's not my fault either!" He scoffed a couple of times. "It's yours!"

And at that, Victor threw his arms up and stepped back, now and officially out of the conversation.

Raven rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and shifted her weight onto a leg. "Explain to me how this is _my _fault..."

Robin nodded, gladly accepting the challenge. "_Well, _maybe if you didn't go spitting out all that stuff about how you're in _love_ with _Jynx_ or how you need a ring on your finger, you wouldn't be in this _mess_."

Garfield covered his mouth and sniffed. "_Burn...._"

Raven's eyes narrowed as she shifted her weight onto another leg. "I'm joking Robin..."

Robin's own eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Well, _America_ isn't..."

Garfield winced and covered his mouth again. "_Ooohhhhhh......"_

"I don't give a _damn_ about _America_!"

Garfield rolled his eyes and turned toward Victor sitting by Isabella. "D'you think we should stop them?"

Victor shook his head while raising his upper lip. "Nah, I forgot to pay the cable bill. I guess this'll do for today."

The two boys looked back to find Raven seething with her face close to Robin's, their noses almost brushing.

"Yeah, _Ravie_." Robin said before throwing his arm out for emphasis. "You've already got a _kid."_

Garfield fell to the ground with his hand implanted onto his scalp. "_Stupid...Stupid...Stupid..." _He repeated the mantra over and over.

"Already a got a _kid?_" Raven repeated to herself before she made sure she wouldn't attack. "_Listen..._" She said through clenched teeth. "_You're my boyfriend; you're supposed to be on my_ _side."_

Robin smirked and tilted his head, amazed at how sexy she was mad like that. "But, I thought I wasn't your boyfriend until you got _a ring on your finger_."

Garfield and Victor groaned at the words that just escaped his mouth. Garfield struggled not to throw a drumstick at his head. "Are you _stupid?!_" He asked himself.

Apparently, Robin was stupid, for he did not know that Raven shouldn't be messed with at times like these...

Raven's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o' before she smirked and held an erect hand over her mouth, giving off the impression she was playing along.

Victor smacked his forehead and gave a small whine. "I knew this was going to be bad..."

Raven crossed her arms once more and her smirk grew as she stepped up to him, their noses now touching. "Well, I guess you're right." She shook her head and raised an eyebrow, smirk still in place. "You're not my boyfriend." Her smirk instantly transformed into a scowl. "You never _will_ be my boyfriend."

Victor fell to his knees while vigorously rubbing his head, hoping that could help the evident future be avoided.

Raven slightly moved her face even further into Robin's. "We're _done_." She said before letting out a small squeal and stomping over to Isabella.

Robin shook his head and sputtered a bit as Raven walked right past him, through the door. "_What_ just happened...?" He asked, helplessly watching Raven walk away with Isabella in her arms.

Garfield walked out of the booth and crossed his fingers in front of his chest. He signaled to Victor writhing on the floor with his hand on his head. "The future Victor tried to prevent..." Garfield sighed and shrugged. "I'm gonna order some food. What do you want?'

Victor, from the floor, stuck up a shaky finger. "Chicken wings..." He said weakly.

Garfield shook his head and gave him a disgusted look. "You idiot, _no!"_

Robin sat down in a chair and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the food war going on. "..." He kept quiet as he tried to process what had happened.

* * *

**_Sorry for the late post again_. _Hope I didn't lose any people._**

**_Review -please-..._**


End file.
